Weihnachten in New York
by ButterflyWithFangs
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Der Austausch, Verwicklungen und Maeve: Die Familie Speedle verbringt Weihnachten in New York, aber auch den Kollegen in Miami wird inzwischen nicht langweilig
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Speed auf Kollisionskurs**

Tim war erst gegen 1.00 Uhr nachts vom Labor nach Hause gekommen. Er war die letzten Tage mehr im Außendienst unterwegs gewesen und hatte daher den Papierkram und die Laborarbeit am Abend erledigen müssen. Andie hatte bereits tief geschlafen und da Maeve im Moment wieder einmal zahnte, war sie froh, wenn sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam.

Dadurch, dass Tim ständig unterwegs war, stand sein - wenn man das so nennen konnte - Gesang, der Maeve immer wieder beruhigte, nicht zur "Verfügung". Sogar Alexx hatte schon singenderweise ihr Glück versucht, war aber ohne Erfolg geblieben.

Als sein Wecker nach nur fünf Stunden Schlaf läutete, drehte sich Tim mit geschlossenen Augen um und seine Hand glitt suchend auf Andies Seite des Betts, wo sie jedoch ins Leere griff. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sah sich im dunklen Zimmer um, während er sich fragte, wo Andie um diese Uhrzeit sein konnte. Noch immer im Halbschlaf sprang er aus dem Bett, wobei er mit einem Bein in der Bettdecke hängen blieb, strauchelte und der Länge nach auf den Boden knallte.

Bei seinem Glück war es natürlich nicht damit getan, dass er am Bauch am Boden lag, was schon grundsätzlich nicht angenehm war, sondern er verspürte zusätzlich einen heftigen stechenden Schmerz im Becken. Vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und ächzend wälzte er sich zur Seite und versuchte die Decke, die noch immer an seinem Bein hing, loszuwerden indem er wütend herumstrampelte. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, und auf den Boden sah, wusste er, was den Schmerz in seinem Becken verursacht hatte. Er war genau auf Maeves rote Spielzeug-Ducati gefallen, die auf dem Teppich neben seinem Bett lag. Nun hatte die Ducati mehr die Form eines Pfannkuchens als eines Motorrades.

"Super toll…. der Tag fängt ja gut an…", grummelte er mit von Schmerzen tränenden Augen vor sich hin, während er aufstand und die Ducati bzw. das, was von ihr übergeblieben war, aufhob und auf seinen Nachttisch legte. Er humpelte zum Lichtschalter und drehte das Licht auf. Dann hob er den Bund seiner Boxershorts an und schielte vorsichtig hinein, um Schadensbegutachtung zu betreiben. Als er die Ursache des stechenden Schmerzes entdeckt hatte, holte Tim tief Luft und zog mit einem kurzen "Autsch" einen kleinen Motorradlenker, der in seiner Haut steckte, heraus und legte ihn zum Rest der Ducati.

Nachdem ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass er ursprünglich eigentlich Andie suchen hatte wollen, machte er sich humpelnd auf den Weg. Leise öffnete er die Türe und lauschte. Im ganzen Haus war es leise und außer ihm offenbar noch niemand wach.

So gut es humpelnd ging, schlich er leise hinüber zu Maeves Zimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Er sah sich um und musste schmunzeln, als er den Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau ausgemacht hatte. Sie saß bzw. hing mehr am Sofa und schlief und auf ihrer Brust lag die ebenfalls schlafende Maeve. Andie trug eine seiner Boxershorts und ein knappes Trägershirt und er stellte wieder einmal fest, dass sie seit Maeves Geburt noch schöner geworden war. Tim ging zu den Beiden hinüber und gab Andie einen Kuss.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und lächelte ihn verschlafen an: "Morgen mein Schatz… Kannst du die Kleine mal nehmen, mir tut alles weh…." Tim nahm ihr die noch immer schlafende Maeve ab und Andie streckte sich.

"Wie lange liegst du hier schon?"

Andie gähnte: "Seit halb drei ungefähr. Sie hat geweint und ich wollte sie beruhigen und da bin ich offensichtlich eingeschlafen."

Tim stand von der Couch auf und trug Maeve vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett und legte sie hinein.

Andie hatte Tim beobachtet: "Warum humpelst du?"

"Ich habe die Ducati gecrasht…", antwortete Tim geistesabwesend, während er Maeve beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Andie war sofort munter und ein erschrockenes "Waaaaas?!" entfuhr ihr. Sie sprang auf und ging rasch zu Tim hinüber: "Ist dir etwas passiert!?" Andie musterte ihn von oben bis unten, um etwaige Verletzungen zu entdecken.

Tim sah sie an und wunderte sich kurz, warum sie so aufgeregt war. Dann fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er seine Aussage vielleicht ein bisschen präzisieren sollte: "Ich bin, als ich vorhin aus dem Bett wollte, gestolpert und auf Maeves Spielzeug-Ducati gefallen."

Andie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie schnaufte leise: "Du bringst mich irgendwann mal um… deinetwegen kriege ich noch einen Herzinfarkt…"

Tim nahm sie in den Arm: "Tut mir leid, Süße. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er gab ihr einen Kuss, dann sprach er grinsend weiter: "Legst du dich jetzt noch ein bisschen ins Bett oder frühstückst du mit deinem verletzten Krieger?"

Andie musste ebenfalls grinsen: "Also, müde bin ich nach dem Schock jedenfalls nicht mehr… Kann ich meinen verletzten Krieger irgendwie verarzten?"

Tim schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf: "Da würden mir sofort einige Behandlungsmethoden einfallen, Frau Doktor. Aber das Problem ist, dass gerade die betreffende Gegend verletzt ist..."

Andie musste lachen: "Na gut, Detective. dann gehen wir eben gleich zum Frühstück über."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Küche: "Ich muss dir sowieso von einer Idee erzählen, die ich hatte."

Als sie ein paar Minuten später in der Küche beim Frühstück saßen, begann Andie von ihrer Idee zu erzählen: "Ich habe mir überlegt, was du davon halten würdest, wenn wir alle über Weihnachten zu deinen Eltern nach New York fliegen?"

Tim konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er vor Schreck seinen Kaffee wieder ausspuckte und verschluckte sich.

Er legte die Zeitung beiseite und nachdem er zu husten aufgehört hatte, meinte er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Eltern über Weihnachten zu Hause sind, außerdem ist das doch schon in zwei Wochen..."

"Doch, doch, ich habe mit deiner Mom telefoniert. Sie würden sich freuen, wenn wir kämen."

Er musste schmunzeln: "Das hätte ich mir denken können, dass das kein Vorschlag sondern eine Feststellung von dir ist. Habe ich eine Chance aus der Sache noch irgendwie heraus zu kommen?" Er sah sie fragend an und als Andie den Kopf schüttelte, sprach er weiter: "Okay… Alles bereits bestens durchgeplant, oder? Und, meine Lieblingsfrau, wie ist der Ablauf geplant?"

Er war es mittlerweile gewöhnt, dass ihn Andie, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollte und nicht mit seiner uneingeschränkten Freude darüber rechnen konnte, vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte.

Andie grinste breit: "Ich befürchte, du kennst mich einfach zu gut… Okay, wir fliegen am 22. nach New York und kommen am 30. wieder zurück. Zu Alexx´ Silvesterparty sind wir wieder da. Linda und Ben wissen Bescheid, die Flüge sind für alle bereits gebucht…" Sie überlegte kurz: "Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

"Muss ich vielleicht noch mit Horatio wegen des Urlaubs sprechen, oder hast du das auch schon gemacht?"

"Schon erledigt. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er froh ist, wenn du mal hier raus kommst und er wünscht uns schon mal viel Spaß."

Tim prustete los: "Meine letzte Frage war eigentlich scherzhaft gemeint…"

Andie lächelte Tim zuckersüß an: "Meine letzte Antwort war aber mein voller Ernst."

Als Tim ins CSI Hauptgebäude kam, begegnete ihm am Gang Horatio. Er hatte seine Brille in der Hand und musterte Tim, während er auf ihn zuging. "Guten Morgen Speed! Warum hinkst du?"

Tim blieb stehen: "Morgen H! Ich hatte heute Morgen einen Unfall mit der Ducati…" Als er Horatios erschrockenen Blick sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: "Ich bin heute morgen gestolpert und auf Maeves Spielzeug-Ducati gefallen…"

Horatio schmunzelte: "Okay, alles klar. Eigentlich hätte ich mir so etwas denken können, denn wenn der großen Ducati etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte man das schon an deinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen…" Er begann zu lachen: "Oder an den geröteten Augen und der schwarzen Trauerschleife an deinem Arm…"

Tim sah Horatio fragend an: "Bist du heute besonders gut gelaunt oder täuscht mich das? Gibt's dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

Horatio sah Tims skeptischen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich habe einfach nur gute Laune."

"H, ich weiß, dass die folgende Frage unnötig ist, weil ich die Antwort darauf schon kenne, aber weißt du etwas davon, dass ich über Weihnachten auf Urlaub bin?"

Er nickte: "Andie hat es dir also endlich gesagt… Ja, davon weiß ich."

Tim stutzte: "Was heißt endlich? Wie lange weißt du davon schon?"

"Ach, noch nicht so lange… Erst seit drei Wochen…" Horatio machte eine kurze Pause, dann begann er wieder zu lachen: "Wer der Chef bei euch beiden ist, ist offensichtlich…"

Tim nickte grinsend und wandte sich zum Gehen: "Ich habe schön langsam das dumpfe Gefühl, ich hätte bei der Hochzeit doch das Kleingedruckte lesen sollen, bevor ich unterschrieben habe."

Als nächstes lief ihm Valera über den Weg, die sich auch sofort bei ihm erkundigte, warum er denn hinke. Abermals erzählte er die Geschichte mit der Spielzeug-Ducati und erntete schallendes Gelächter.

Im Labor traf er dann auf Eric und Calleigh.

Er hatte schon erwartet, dass das erste, das aus Erics Mund kommen würde, die Frage nach dem Hinken wäre, aber dieser enttäuschte ihn. Zuerst kam ein "Hey" und dann kam ein - von einem typischen Eric-Grinsen untermaltes - "Alter, warum humpelst du? Sag doch Andie, dass sie dir mal eine Pause gönnen soll…". Calleigh sah von ihrer Arbeit nicht auf und kommentierte Erics Meldung nur seufzend und mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Die Ducati-Geschichte ein drittes Mal zu erzählen war Tim zu viel und er schnaufte: "Warum fällt heute plötzlich jedem auf, dass ich hinke? Ich hinke sonst auch immer leicht und das fällt keinem Menschen auf!!! Warum gerade heute?!"

Calleigh sah Tim mit großen Augen an: "Was? Du hinkst? Das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen…"

Tim schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf: "Jaaaaa! Als ich 19 war, habe ich mir bei einem Straßenrennen, das ich mit meinem Bike gefahren bin, den Oberschenkel gebrochen und seitdem hinke ich!"

Calleigh bekam einen Lachkrampf: "Und ich dachte, das wäre der typisch coole Tim-Speedle-Gang und du hättest den einstudiert! Das soll hinken sein? Ich bin begeistert!"

Tim schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und humpelte so schnell er konnte aus dem Labor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Zickenalarm**

Er hatte gerade mal eine Stunde gearbeitet und sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt, als sein Handy läutete. Tim sah Horatios Nummer auf dem Display und meldete sich.

"Speed, schnapp dir Calleigh und fahrt zum Tamiami Kanal. Angler haben einen Toten gefunden. Yelina meinte, es wären viele Blutspuren zu sichern und es soll heute regnen, also macht euch gleich auf den Weg."

"Okay, H. Wir fahren gleich los."

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Calleigh und fand sie schließlich in der Ballistik, wo sie wieder einmal Schießübungen machte. Während er mit ihr zum Labor ging, um ihren Arbeitskoffer zu holen, gab er ihr die wenigen von Horatio erhaltenen Informationen weiter.

Auf der Fahrt zum Tatort hatte Tim das Gefühl, dass Calleigh ziemlich gereizt war. Auf jede Frage, die er ihr stellte, antwortete sie nur kurz angebunden und sah die meiste Zeit still zum Fenster hinaus.

Er vermutete, dass ihre miese Stimmung damit zusammenhing, dass sie den Morgen über mit Eric zusammengearbeitet hatte. Seit Calleigh bei Lindas Geburtstagsfeier herausgerutscht war, dass sie Gefühle für Eric hegte, hatte er sich vorgenommen, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Leider hatte er bis jetzt aber nie den passenden Zeitpunkt gefunden.

Am Tatort angekommen, gingen sie zu Yelina und ließen sich von ihr kurz erläutern, was sie bis jetzt über das Opfer und den Tathergang herausgefunden hatte.

"Ich habe Eric schon Bescheid gesagt. Es führen Reifenspuren zum Wasser und es sieht so aus, als hätte jemand einen Wagen versenkt." Tim und Calleigh nickten und gingen hinüber zu Andie, die gerade den Toten untersuchte.

Tim ging neben ihr in die Knie und gab ihr einen Kuss: "Na Süße, hat er dir schon etwas erzählt?"

Andie lächelte ihn an und schilderte ihnen dann die bisherigen Ergebnisse der Untersuchung: "Der Blutlache nach ist er hier verblutet." Sie deutete auf eine Blutspur: "Offensichtlich wurde er aber dort drüben verletzt, die Blutspur zieht sich bis hier her. Er dürfte noch versucht haben, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seine Verletzungen deuten darauf hin, dass ihn ein Auto angefahren hat, aber sie sind im Bauchbereich, also zu hoch für einen normalen Wagen."

Calleigh, die hinter Tim stand, beobachtete den liebenvollen Umgang der beiden miteinander und wieder einmal stieg Eifersucht in ihr auf. Sie beneidete die beiden um ihre glückliche Beziehung, denn die letzten Wochen waren nicht einfach für sie gewesen. Sie hatte viel zu oft über ihre Gefühle für Eric nachgedacht und versucht, Pro und Contra abzuwiegen. Es frustrierte und verärgerte sie, dass sie nicht professionell damit umgehen konnte und ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Bereits auf der Polizeischule hatte sie sich geschworen, sich nie mit einem Kollegen einzulassen und das war ihr bis jetzt auch gelungen. Und jetzt das.

Andie war Calleighs abwesender Blick, mit dem sie sie musterte, aufgefallen. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie immer wieder bemerkt, dass Calleigh sie und Tim komisch ansah und da sie nichts von Calleighs Gefühlen für Eric wusste, missdeutete sie ihre Blicke.

Sie sah sie fragend an: "Calleigh? Alles okay?"

Calleigh erschrak und fühlte sich ertappt. Schnell nickte sie: "Ja… alles in Ordnung. Ich nehme mir mal die Blutspuren vor…" Sie drehte sich um und ging rasch davon.

Andie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie Calleigh nachsah: "Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit ihr los?"

"Keine Ahnung…", schwindelte Tim Andie an und bevor er sich versprechen konnte, stand er schnell auf: "Ich mache mich auch mal an die Arbeit." Er ging rasch zu Calleigh, ohne seine Frau eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Andie seufzte verärgert bevor sie sich daran machte, den Toten weiter zu untersuchen. Sie wusste, dass Tim und Calleigh sehr eng befreundet waren und sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Calleigh auch für sie mittlerweile eine gute Freundin geworden war. Aber sie spürte, dass Tim und Calleigh ihr etwas verheimlichten und das verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen, sodass sie momentan ihre Zweifel hatte.

Calleigh und Tim hatten ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gearbeitet, als er Calleigh von der Seite ansah und leise fragte: "Willst du mir erzählen, was mit dir los ist?"

Calleigh antwortete ihm nicht, sodass Tim nachhakte: "Geht es um Eric?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie schließlich zögernd antwortete: "Ja…"

"Cal, ich will dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen…"

Sie seufzte bevor es aus ihr heraussprudelte: "Okay… Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, ob aus mir und Eric etwas werden könnte. Aber es gibt ja nicht mal irgendwelche Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt Interesse an mir hat. Außerdem habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich nie etwas mit einem Kollegen anfangen werde, weil ich – wenn es mit uns nicht klappt – wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenarbeiten könnte. Und so wie Eric immer mit seinen "Freundinnen" umgeht, würde das sicher nicht lange funktionieren…"

Tim nickte und bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, redete Calleigh auch schon weiter: "Ich kenne Eric jetzt schon ein paar Jahre und ich habe nie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfunden. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir beide zusammen wären… das wäre irgendwie… ich weiß nicht… als wäre ich mit dir zusammen…" Sie sah ihn fragend an: "Könntest du dir vorstellen, mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

Bei der Vorstellung prustete Tim lachend los: "Cal, ich könnte mir echt nichts Abwegigeres vorstellen, als mit dir zusammen zu sein…" Als er Calleighs erschrockenes Gesicht sah, verstummte sein Lachen. Er hatte es absolut nicht böse gemeint, doch es war bei Calleigh offensichtlich anders angekommen.

Bevor Tim etwas sagen konnte, sprang sie auf und funkelte ihn böse an: "Danke… du bist ein echter Schatz… Prinz Charming!" Sie schnappte sich ihren Koffer: "Ich suche Hagen und fahre mit ihm zurück zum Labor, Eric hilft dir sicher liebend gerne bei der Spurensicherung." Wütend stapfte sie davon.

Andie hatte bemerkt, dass die beiden die ganze Zeit über die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und tuschelten. Von Zeit zu Zeit hörte sie Wortfetzen, aus denen sich schließen ließ, dass es um eine Beziehung ging. Sie hatte die beiden immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Andie wollte gerade zu ihnen gehen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie zurück in die Gerichtsmedizin fahren würde, als plötzlich Calleigh an ihr vorbeistapfte. Sie sah wütend aus und Andie sah ihr erstaunt nach.

Tim wollte Calleigh aufhalten und lief ihr nach: "Cal, warte doch!"

Andie ging ein paar Schritte auf Tim zu um sich zu verabschieden, aber er beachtete sie gar nicht und lief an ihr vorbei hinter Calleigh her.

"Okay…", zischte Andie wütend, bevor sie ins Auto stieg und los fuhr.

Calleigh hatte Hagen gerade noch erwischt, der zurück zum Labor fahren wollte und bevor Tim mit ihr reden konnte, sah er Hagens Wagen davonfahren. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schnaufte, während er kehrt machte, um weiterzuarbeiten. Als er am Fundort des Toten vorbeikam, stutzte er. Er sah sich suchend nach Andie um, konnte sie aber nicht sehen und auch der Wagen der Gerichtsmedizin, mit dem sie unterwegs war, war verschwunden.

Eric war gerade angekommen und begrüßte ihn mit seiner Tauchausrüstung in der Hand: "Was ist los? Was suchst du?"

Tim sah ihn ratlos an: "Hast du Andie gesehen?"

Eric nickte: "Die ist mir gerade entgegen gekommen, sie fuhr ziemlich schnell und sah irgendwie wütend aus." Er überlegte kurz, bevor er grinsend weiter sprach: "Calleigh in Hagens Wagen auch, wenn ich es mir recht überlege… Was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt?"

Tim schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, während er sich zum Gehen wandte: "Nichts…" Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, da ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass er Andie ignoriert hatte.

Eric sah ihm schmunzelnd nach: "Danach sieht es für mich aber gar nicht aus…"

Im Labor angekommen, ging Tim als erstes in die Gerichtsmedizin zu Andie. Er wollte wissen, weswegen sie so wütend war, dass sie sich gar nicht von ihm verabschiedet hatte, bevor er versuchen würde, die Sache mit Calleigh aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Andie stand gerade am Autopsietisch, als Tim von hinten die Arme um sie legte: "Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Andie antwortete ihm nicht und untersuchte den Leichnam weiter.

Tim hielt sie noch immer umarmt, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Ohne ihn anzusehen, meinte sie kühl: "Du hinderst mich an meiner Arbeit."

Er ließ sie augenblicklich los und sah sie erschrocken an, denn so kannte er seine Frau nicht: "Was ist heute bitte los? Welt-Perioden-Tag? Warum seid ihr Frauen heute alle so zickig?"

Andie sah ihn noch immer nicht an und arbeitete demonstrativ weiter: "ICH bin zickig, weil DU einfach an mir vorbei gerannt bist, als ich mich von dir verabschieden wollte, um hinter CALLEIGH, von der ich nicht weiß, warum sie zickig ist, herzulaufen. Du wirst ihr aber sicher einen guten Grund gegeben haben." Ihr Tonfall war schnippisch.

Tim versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Er musste zuerst die Sache mit Calleigh klären, um dann noch einmal mit Andie zu sprechen. Nachdem ihn Andie noch immer ignorierte, drehte er sich einfach um und ging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Alle Klarheiten beseitigt?**

Nachdem er Calleigh im ganzen Labor gesucht hatte, kam sie ihm auf dem Gang entgegen. Als sie ihn sah, wollte sie schnell wieder umdrehen, aber Tim hielt sie am Arm fest.

Calleigh funkelte ihn böse an: "Lass mich los! Was willst du? Mich wieder beleidigen?"

Tim hielt sie weiter fest: "Kannst du mir jetzt bitte einmal zuhören? Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich fand die Vorstellung nur so komisch, dass wir beide ein Paar wären."

"Das habe ich gemerkt! Und warum? Bin ich dir vielleicht nicht hübsch genug?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Du bist schon jahrelang meine beste Freundin."

Calleigh hatte einen schnippischen Tonfall: "Also bin ich für dich nur eine Freundin, aber nicht attraktiv oder bin ich nur eine Freundin, WEIL ich nicht attraktiv bin?"

Tim reichte es jetzt und er hob die Stimme: " Was ist heute los mit euch, habt ihr heute beide den Eisprung?!" Er atmete tief aus: "Ich bin verheiratet, Calleigh! Was soll ich jetzt tun, damit du mir glaubst? Soll ich dich jetzt küssen oder vielleicht in eine dunkle Kammer zerren, damit du wieder normal wirst?!"

Calleigh riss erschrocken die Augen auf und zischte ihn an: "Schrei nicht so! Spinnst du?"

Er redete leiser weiter: "Cal, du bist attraktiv UND meine Freundin. Aber dadurch, dass du meine Freundin bist, käme es für mich nie in Frage, mit dir etwas anzufangen! Und deshalb musste ich so lachen. Ich habe dich wirklich gerne und will dich als Freundin nicht verlieren."

Gerade als Tim Calleigh gefragt hatte, ob er sie in eine dunkle Kammer zerren solle, wollte Eric um die Ecke biegen. Als er Calleigh und Tim beieinander stehen sah und die Worte hörte, die Tim zu ihr gesagt hatte, zog er sich hinter die Ecke zurück, bevor ihn jemand sehen konnte und lauschte, verstand aber nicht mehr, was weiter gesprochen wurde.

Eric drückte sich an die Wand und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Vorhin war er bei Andie gewesen, die sich bei ihm ausgeheult hatte, weil sie vermutete, dass Tim und Calleigh eine Affäre hätten. Er hatte Andie noch gesagt, dass er sich sicher sei, dass Tim ihr treu wäre und jetzt das. Das hätte er von Tim nie erwartet. Andie hatte ihm das Versprechen abgerungen, dass er mit Tim darüber sprechen würde.

In Calleigh stieg ein schlechtes Gewissen auf. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Tims Arme und sah zu ihm hoch: "Meinst du das ernst?"

Tim nickte.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe. Ich mache mir einfach zu viele Gedanken…" Sie seufzte: "Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Und als ich vorhin dich und Andie gesehen habe… Ich mag Andie wirklich gerne und ich wünsche mir auch einen Mann, der mich so liebt wie du sie…"

Tim grinste während er Calleigh mit den Worten "Komm her, du Zicke." an sich zog. Während sie sich umarmten gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sie wieder ansah: "Und falls es dich beruhigt: Als du damals hier angefangen hast, haben Eric und ich uns über dich unterhalten. Du kannst mir glauben, dass es damals ganz sicher nicht um deine Eigenschaften als Freundin ging."

Calleigh errötete, als sie ihn erstaunt ansah: "Wirklich? Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt…"

Tim wurde ebenfalls rot und nickte: "Ja… Aber ich bin glücklich darüber, dass sich zwischen uns nie etwas ergeben hat und wir Freunde sind."

Sie lächelte: "Mir geht es genauso. Daran musste ich mich offensichtlich erst wieder erinnern. Ich bin froh, dass Eric nichts von der ganzen Sache weiß, denn meine Gefühlsverwirrung war genauso schnell wieder weg, wie sie da war." Zögernd fügte sie hinzu: "Aber eine feste Beziehung hätte ich trotzdem schön langsam mal gerne."

Eric hatte noch einmal vorsichtig um die Ecke gelinst und gesehen, wie sich Tim und Calleigh umarmten. Erschrocken zog er sofort den Kopf wieder ein, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Tim seufzte: "Also ist das jetzt geklärt, dass wir alle nur sehr gute Freunde sind und das auch so in Ordnung ist?"

Calleigh nickte. Sie musterte Tims Gesicht, während sie laut nachdachte: "Wobei… wenn ich es mir so recht überlege… Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast?" Sie strahlte ihn an: "Ich mag dunkle Augen bei Männern…"

"Ahhhhhh! Cal!"

Sie grinste: "Tut mir leid, das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen. War nur ein Scherz."

"Hoffentlich", lachte Tim, "mir reichen nämlich schon meine zwei Frauen und Linda. Eine weitere Frau verkrafte ich nicht mehr."

Eric hörte Schritte und ein vor sich hin grinsender Tim kam um die Ecke.

"Hey, Eric!"

Eric sah ihn an und begann zu stottern: "Hey… ähm… hast du kurz Zeit… ich glaube, wir müssen reden…"

Tims Laune verschlechterte sich gleich wieder und er schnaufte: "Delko, nicht du auch noch… Ich habe heute echt schon genug Probleme…"

Doch Eric ließ nicht locker: "Es ist wichtig. Gehen wir nach draußen?"

Die beiden gingen vor die Türe des CSI Hauptgebäudes.

"Was ist los, Eric?"

Tim war Erics bester Freund und ihm war dieses Gespräch mehr als unangenehm. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil für ihn einfach klar war, dass Tim Andie treu war. Aber nach dem, was er mitbekommen hatte… Er musste es hinter sich bringen und fragte einfach gerade heraus: "Warum betrügst du die Kleine?"

Tims Augen wurden groß und er war sich kurz nicht sicher, ob er Eric richtig verstanden hatte: "Bitte? Was tue ich? Bist du jetzt total bescheuert!?"

Eric schüttelte den Kopf: "Wenn hier jemand bescheuert ist, dann du. Was soll das, dass du Calleigh mitten im Labor sagst, dass du sie in eine dunkle Kammer zerrst und ihr euch küsst… Das ist ja zu offensichtlich. Sogar Andie, die am anderen Ende vom Gebäude arbeitet, hat schon mitgekriegt, das zwischen dir und Cal anscheinend etwas läuft…"

Tim schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er Eric anschrie: "Ihr macht mich alle wahnsinnig! Warum müsst ihr ständig Schlussfolgerungen ziehen, obwohl ihr nur die Hälfte wisst?"

Als er einen Streifenpolizisten vorbeigehen sah, der aufgrund von Tims Geschrei zu ihnen herüberblickte, senkte er seine Stimme ein bisschen: "Wenn du nicht so ein Weiberheld wärst, dann wärst du wahrscheinlich mit Calleigh zusammen, ich hätte meine Ruhe und müsste mich nicht ständig für irgendetwas rechtfertigen, das ich angeblich gemeint oder getan habe!"

Eric stutzte und wollte etwas sagen, aber Tim winkte ab und redete weiter: "Ich bin von uns beiden nicht der, der die Frauen betrügt! Ich habe Calleigh gefragt, ob ich sie in eine dunkle Kammer zerren soll, damit sie mir glaubt, dass ich sie attraktiv finde und ich habe sie nicht geküsst, sondern umarmt. Und das, weil sie schon den ganzen Tag beleidigt ist und es mir jetzt gereicht hat. Sie ist wegen dir frustriert und ich bin jetzt der Böse!"

Tim holte tief Luft und bevor Eric etwas sagen konnte, redete Tim weiter: "Meine Frau ist sauer auf mich, weil sie offensichtlich glaubt, ich betrüge sie, weil ich nicht mitbekommen habe, dass sie genau neben mir stand als ich Calleighs Gefühlschaos beseitigen wollte, das du verursacht hast, weil du nicht mitkriegst, dass Cal verschossen in dich war. Wir sind ja wirklich tolle Ermittler!"

Eric stutzte nochmals: "Was heißt war?"

Tim seufzte: "Du solltest davon eigentlich überhaupt nichts wissen, aber ich kann ja meine dämliche Klappe nicht halten. Cal wird mir den Kopf abreißen und ich will mich da nicht noch mehr einmischen. Am besten, du redest mal in Ruhe mit ihr und klärst das."

Eric war verwirrt und nickte schuldbewusst: "Okay, ich gehe Calleigh dann mal suchen… Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir vorgeworfen habe, dass du Andie betrügst… Ich hätte meinem Gefühl vertrauen und nicht einfach Mutmaßungen anstellen sollen."

Tim nickte ebenfalls: "Schon okay… Ich weiß ja, dass du hin und wieder ein bisschen durchdrehst." Er seufzte: "Ich gehe zu meiner Frau und versuche sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihr treu bin… Solltest du mich heute nicht mehr sehen, dann such mich bitte auf ihrem Autopsietisch…"

Eric grinste Tim an: "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du schon genauso schnell und ohne Pause redest, wie sie? Andie macht das auch immer, wenn sie aufgeregt ist."

"Zum Glück muss ich mich nicht so oft aufregen." Tim musste ebenfalls lachen, als er sich die wütende Andie vorstellte und feststellen musste, dass Eric recht hatte: "Wenn ich in Zukunft dabei auch noch hüpfe wie sie, um größer zu sein, dann hast du die Erlaubnis, mich einweisen zu lassen.

Lachend gingen sie gemeinsam wieder ins Gebäude, wo sich ihre Wege trennten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Erkenntnisse**

Tim ging in die Gerichtsmedizin, wo er aber nur auf Alexx traf, die ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah: "Falls du Andie suchst, die müsste im Pausenraum sein." Sie seufzte: "Was hast du angestellt, Timmy? Sie ist schonden ganzen Tag durch den Wind…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Gar nichts. Das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis, Alexx. Ich habe ihr etwas nicht erzählt und sie hat falsche Rückschlüsse gezogen."

"Okay, dann bring das wieder in Ordnung."

Tim verdrehte die Augen: "Das habe ich eigentlich vor, Mom."

"Du kriegst gleich eine "Mom" von mir!" Alexx drohte ihm lachend mit dem Skalpell.

Tim hob abwehrend die Hände und flüchtete.

Wie Alexx gesagt hatte, fand er Andie im Pausenraum, wo sie gerade Kaffee trank und abwesend in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Tim, der sich von hinten leise angeschlichen hatte, ihren Halsansatz küsste. Er hob ihre Beine, die sie auf einem Sessel ausgestreckt hatte, hoch, setzte sich und ließ ihre Beine auf seine Oberschenkel sinken.

Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf die beiden Helme, die Tim gerade auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, bevor sie ihn ansah: "Falls du wegen meinem Bericht da bist, der ist schon bei Horatio."

Bevor Tim etwas sagen konnte, sprach Andie weiter: "Eric hat einen Geländewagen aus dem Kanal geborgen, der dem Opfer gehört. Es war kein Gang eingelegt und die Motorhaube nicht geschlossen, sodass alles darauf hin deutet, dass er unter die Motorhaube gesehen hat, als sein Wagen zu Rollen begonnen hat. Der Aufprall wäre normalerweise nicht tödlich gewesen, aber auf dem Wagen war ein Kuhfänger mit eigenwilligen Verzierungen montiert, der ihm die Bauchdecke und auch die Schlagader aufgeschlitzt hat. Während er offensichtlich zu seinem Handy gelangen wollte, um Hilfe zu rufen, ist er verblutet. Darum die Blutspur."

Tim musste lachen: "Wer von uns beiden ist eigentlich der Ermittler?"

Ihr Tonfall war wieder schnippisch: "DU warst ja offensichtlich den ganzen Tag mit Calleigh "beschäftigt"… Ich wollte wissen, woher unser Opfer die eigenartigen Verletzungen hat, darum habe ich mir mit Eric den Wagen angesehen und wir haben den Fall gelöst."

"Butterfly, du machst mich noch arbeitslos. Wenn du den Fall schon gelöst hast, dann heißt das, dass du momentan nichts zu tun hast, oder? Hast du Zeit, mit mir einen Ausflug zu machen?"

Sie schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf: "Glaubst du vielleicht, ich bin nicht ausgelastet? Ich habe genug zu tun. Ich muss Maeve von der Babysitterin abholen und Horatio wird sich sicher auch nicht freuen, wenn du einfach so abhaust."

Tim hatte gewusst, dass Andie es ihm nicht leicht machen würde, darum hatte er vorgebaut: "Ben holt Maeve von Liv ab und Horatio habe ich auch schon Bescheid gesagt, dass ich weg muss. Du kommst mir also nicht aus." Er nahm Andies Hand und zog sie hoch.

Sie waren schweigend zum Parkplatz gegangen. Erst als sie vor der Ducati standen meinte Andie: "Und was ist mit dem Wagen? Wie soll ich morgen früh Maeve transportieren?"

Er grinste sie an, während er auf sein Bike aufstieg: "Du bist nicht die Einzige in dieser Familie, die heimlich organisieren kann. Ben fährt mit unserem Wagen und Linda mit Bens. Ich weiß ja, warum ich den Reserveschlüssel immer eingesteckt habe." Er hielt Andie, die noch immer daneben stand, ihren Helm hin: "Fährst du jetzt mit mir mit?"

"Wo willst du hin?"

Er setzte sich seinen Helm auf: "Das ist eine Überraschung…"

Andie seufzte, setzte sich ebenfalls den Helm auf und stieg hinter Tim auf das Motorrad.

Zur selben Zeit betrat Eric die Ballistik. Calleigh hatte den Gehörschutz auf und hörte nicht, dass er den Raum betreten hatte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr und wartete, bis sie fertig geschossen hatte, bevor er sie ansprach.

"Cal?"

Calleigh schreckte zusammen, als sie sich umdrehte und Eric hinter sich stehen sah.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten… Tim hat…"

Calleigh unterbrach ihn und wurde rot: "Ich bringe ihn um und lasse ihn irgendwo verschwinden! Wo ist er?"

"Er wollte mit Andie reden und wir beide sollten das auch tun." Eric wurde ebenfalls rot: "Er hat es nicht böse gemeint sondern sich verplappert, als ich ihm vorgeworfen habe, dass er seine Frau mit dir betrügt…"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und begann zu stottern: "Eric, ich… mit Speed nie… wie kommst du darauf…"

"Andie hat gemeint, du siehst sie und Tim in den letzten Wochen so eigenartig an und ich habe euch beide vorher am Gang gehört. Und aus dem, was ich gehört habe, habe ich falsche Schlüsse gezogen."

Calleigh blickte abwesend ins Leere: "Ich sehe sie eigenartig an? Das war nicht böse gemeint… Die beiden haben so eine glückliche Beziehung…"

Eric nahm Calleighs Kopf in seine Hände, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste: "Cal, was ist jetzt los mit uns beiden?"

Sie seufzte: "Ähm… Das ist schon wieder vorbei… Ich habemir eingebildet, ich wäre in dich verliebt, offensichtlich deshalb, weil ich mich nach einer festen Beziehung sehne…"

Eric grinste: "Hast du es dir nur eingebildet oder warst du es? Das ist meine unwahrscheinliche Anziehungskraft auf Frauen…"

Calleigh sah in vorwurfsvoll an: "Kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein? Ich weiß es nicht… Vielleicht war das eine Hormonstörung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich unsere Freundschaft nicht riskieren kann und will. Und ich will nicht, dass sich jetzt etwas zwischen uns ändert, nur weil du das jetzt weißt. Darum sollte Mr. Ducati ja die Klappe halten…"

Eric nahm sie in den Arm: "Mich kann man durchaus auch mal ernst nehmen. Cal, ich will auch nicht, dass sich zwischen uns beiden etwas ändert, okay? Und ich wünsche mir für dich eine Beziehung in der du glücklich bist."

Calleigh seufzte erleichtert: "Kannst du einmal nicht plaudern, wenn ich dir etwas anvertraue?"

Eric nickte.

"Ich war mit Hagen aus… Aber das soll keiner hier wissen."

"Und? Gut gelaufen?"

Calleigh wurde rot: "Ja, da könnte mehr daraus werden."

"Ich habe auch eine Frau kennen gelernt… Sie heißt Kelly und ich glaube, es hat mich erwischt…"

Sie musste lachen, als sie Erics verträumten Blick sah, als er an Kelly dachte: "Wow! Unser Eric wird doch nicht endlich einmal monogam werden, oder?"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu: "Abwarten und Tee trinken, Cal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Die Überraschung**

Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt stellte Tim den Motor ab. Andie hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt und die Fahrt genossen. Noch immer war ihr das Motorradfahren nicht ganz geheuer, aber die Nähe zu Tim wog das Gefühl von fehlendem Blech um sie herum auf.

Tim bockte das Motorrad auf, nahm seinen Helm ab und stieg ab. Er legte seinen Helm auf den Boden und bevor Andie noch reagieren konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und sich verkehrt herum wieder auf das Motorrad gesetzt, sodass er Andie gegenüber saß. Er nahm ihr den Helm ab und legte ihn zu seinem auf den Boden. Andie sah sich um und während ihr auffiel, wo sie waren, strich er ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht hing, hinter das Ohr.

Andie sah fasziniert in den Sonnenuntergang: "Hier waren wir nicht mehr seit…"

Tim führte den Satz zu Ende: "… unserer Hochzeit." Er legte seine Hände um ihr Becken und zog sie näher zu sich, sodass ihre Oberschenkel auf seinen lagen und sie beinahe auf seinem Schoß saß. Tims Arme ruhten auf ihren Schenkeln.

Andie legte ihre Hände um seine Hüfte und sah ihn fragend an: "Warum sind wir hier?"

"Weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen wollte, dass ich dich heute übersehen habe. Außerdem wollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dir hier vor nicht einmal zwei Jahren gesagt habe, dass ich dich über alles liebe und du die Frau bist, mit der ich eine Familie gründen will. Wenn ich so etwas einmal in meinem Leben sage, dann meine ich das auch so…"

Andie senkte den Kopf und wich seinem Blick aus: "Und was läuft da zwischen dir und Calleigh?"

Tim seufzte und neigte den Kopf, um mit Andie wieder Blickkontakt herzustellen: "Was denkst du Süße?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll… Seit Wochen sieht sie uns und insbesondere mich immer so eigenartig an. Als ob sie auf mich eifersüchtig wäre. Ihr tuschelt miteinander, dir fällt nicht auf, wenn ich neben dir stehe…"

Tim holte tief Luft, bevor er zu reden begann: "Ich weiß, ich hätte dir das gleich erzählen sollen, aber ich hatte ihr versprochen, ihr Geheimnis für mich zu behalten… Calleigh war in Eric verliebt oder zumindest hat sie gemeint, es zu sein. Sie hat sich mir gegenüber auf Lindas Geburtstagsfeier verraten und heute habe ich sie wieder darauf angesprochen."

Er seufzte: "Als wir darüber geredet haben, habe ich an der falschen Stelle einen Lachkrampf bekommen und sie war beleidigt. Wir haben das Missverständnis zum Glück mittlerweile geklärt. Calleigh ist neben Alexx, die aber eher wie eine Mutter für mich ist, meine beste Freundin und sie mag dich furchtbar gerne. Sie war nicht auf dich eifersüchtig, sondern auf unsere Beziehung, weil sie sich selbst nach einer Beziehung sehnt."

Er sah Andies ungläubigen Blick, sodass er weiter sprach: "Baby, ich liebe dich und ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du das weißt und ich dir das oft genug sage. Du vertraust mir dein Leben an, sobald du dich auf mein Motorrad setzt, aber in unserer Beziehung vertraust du mir nicht?"

Tim deutete auf Andies Ehering: "Ich hätte dir diesen Ring nicht angesteckt, wenn ich nicht überzeugt davon wäre, dass du DIE Frau für mich bist. Du hast mir eine Tochter geschenkt, die genauso wunderschön ist wie du und hast absolut keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.

Andie setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch Tim brachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zum schweigen.

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten murmelte Andie leise vor sich hin: "Ich habe einfach Angst dich zu verlieren…"

Er lächelte während er den Kopf schüttelte: "Du kannst mich nicht verlieren. Ich werde immer da sein."

Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch das Klingeln von Tims Handy unterbrochen und er versuchte rasch, es aus der Hosentasche heraus zu bekommen, wobei er beinahe seitlich vom Motorrad gefallen wäre und Andie mit ihm. Ihm schwante Schlimmes und als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und einen Blick auf das Display warf, wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Er verzog das Gesicht und sah Andie an, während er den Anruf annahm: "Hey, Cal!" Zur Sicherheit hielt er das Handy ein Stück von seinem Ohr weg und Calleighs Stimme war trotzdem so laut, dass er jedes Wort verstand. Andie musste schmunzeln, als sie Calleighs Begrüßung an Tim hörte: "Was an dem Satz "Ich bin froh, dass Eric nichts davon weiß" hast du bitte nicht verstanden?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Ein Fall für Detective Delko?**

Zur selben Zeit stand Calleigh vor der Gerichtsmedizin und während sie mit Tim telefonierte, beobachtete sie Eric durch die Scheibe.

Eric hatte sich wieder an Tims Worte erinnert und war mit Calleigh an der Hand hinunter zur Gerichtsmedizin gerast. Dort hatte er die Türe aufgerissen und sich panisch umgesehen. Da er weder Tim noch Andie entdecken konnte, nahm er zuerst den Toten auf dem Seziertisch in Augenschein und kontrollierte – nachdem sein "Befund" negativ ausgefallen war – die Kühlfächer.

Dadurch, dass er immer wieder nach Tim rief, war Alexx, die im Nebenzimmer vor dem Computer gesessen hatte, auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Als sie nach vorne eilte, stockte ihr der Atem. Sie sah Eric, der zwischen den Kühlfächern hin und herraste und eine Türe nach der anderen aufriss, die Lade herauszog, die Leiche begutachtete, rasant wieder hinein schob und danach die Türe wieder zuschlug.

"Eric, was soll das?!"

Eric sah sie nicht an, als er vor sich hinmurmelte: "Ich suche Speed…"

"Und warum suchst du ihn bitte in meinen Kühlfächern?"

Eric ignorierte Alexx´ Frage und sah sich suchend um: "Wo ist Andie?"

Alexx verlor langsam die Geduld: "Die ist heute schon weg… Eric, ich werfe dich hier gleich hochkant raus, wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort sagst, was los ist!"

Eric sah verzweifelt aus: "Andie ist ja sauer auf Speed und er hat gemeint, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sehe, soll ich ihn auf ihrem Tisch suchen…"

Alexx bekam einen Lachkrampf, während sie Eric zur Türe hinausschob: "Und warum nimmst du immer alles ernst, was er dir sagt?" Als sie Eric endlich vor der Türe hatte, tauschte sie mit Calleigh erheiterte Blicke und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während sie wieder an die Arbeit ging.

Calleigh zwinkerte Alexx zu, bevor sie Eric ansah: "Falls du Tim suchst, der ist mit Andie in South Beach. Ich habe gerade mit ihm telefoniert."

Eric seufzte: "Und warum sagt er mir das nicht?"

Calleigh musste grinsen: "Seit wann muss er sich bei dir abmelden? Und wenn du ihn ernst nimmst, bist du selbst schuld. Außerdem fand ich das Schauspiel ganz witzig, das du gerade geboten hast…"

„Danke! Schön, dass DU wenigstens deinen Spaß hattest!", murrte Eric.

Andie hatte Tim beobachtet, während er mit Calleigh telefoniert hatte.

In regelmäßigen Abständen war er zusammengezuckt oder hatte das Gesicht verzogen: "Calleigh, schrei bitte nicht so… es tut mir leid… das ist mir so herausgerutscht… wenigstens habt ihr mal miteinander geredet… ja, Calleigh… South Beach… ja, mit Andie… bitte was tut er?! Okay, bis morgen… bye!"

Als er aufgelegt hatte, begann er herzhaft zu lachen. Andie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir kennen Leute… Dein Cousin sucht mich gerade panisch in den Kühlfächern in der Gerichtsmedizin und Calleigh steht vor der Türe und sieht ihm dabei zu."

Andie verstand kein Wort, wollte aber nicht weiter nachfragen. Sie wollte die Zeit alleine mit Tim ausnützen.

Sie war inzwischen vom Motorrad abgestiegen und gerade dabei, sich die Schuhe auszuziehen und die Jeans hochzukrempeln: "Gehen wir ein bisschen spazieren, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?" Tim nickte und machte es seiner Frau nach.

Barfuss und Hand in Hand gingen sie am Strand spazieren, während sie sich unterhielten und erst als es dunkel war, fuhren sie schließlich heim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Reise in die Vergangenheit**

Als die Speedles zwei Wochen später am Syracuse Hancock International Airport landeten, war Tims Skepsis, was Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern zu feiern betraf, verflogen.

Andie, Ben und Linda hatten ihn mittlerweile mit ihrer Freude angesteckt. Vor allem hoffte er, mal wieder weiße Weihnachten erleben zu können, da er den letzten Schnee in Wien gesehen hatte. Bereits bei der Zwischenlandung in Washington hatte es geschneit und laut Wetterbericht waren auch für Syracuse Schneefälle vorausgesagt.

Er war gerne in Miami, aber der Umstand, dass es dort auch zu Weihnachten heiß und sonnig war, störte ihn bis heute. Außerdem war es für ihn und Andie das erste Weihnachtsfest gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter und alleine schon das machte es nebensächlich, wo sie feierten.

Allison und James Speedle warteten in der Ankunftshalle. Die ebenfalls wartenden Menschen um die beiden herum begannen schon sich zu amüsieren, da der stattliche grauhaarige James schon längere Zeit seine liebe Mühe damit hatte, die zierliche dunkelhaarige Allison zu beruhigen. Sie zappelte ständig herum und wiederholte immer wieder ihre Frage danach, ob der Flieger bereits gelandet wäre und wann "ihre Kinder" endlich kommen würden. Allison war ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil sie Weihnachten mit der gesamten Familie feiern würden.

Als sie Andie und Linda mit ihrem Handgepäck auf sich zukommen sah, lief sie ihnen auch schon entgegen und lies James alleine stehen. Andie stellte ihre Tasche ab und umarmte Allison herzlich. Danach war Linda dran, die Allison noch nicht so gut kannte und noch ein bisschen zurückhaltender war.

Während Andie schmunzelnd daneben stand, die die "Prozedur" schon kannte, hielt Allison Linda an den Armen fest und schob sie ein Stückchen von sich weg, um sie zu betrachten: "Gut siehst du aus mein Schatz. Und die kurzen Haare passen dir so gut!"

Als sie sich das letzte Mal bei Maeves Taufe gesehen hatten, hatte Linda noch lange Haare, die aber nach dem Vorfall mit Sy Parrish zwischenzeitig einer modischen Kurzhaarfrisur mit blonden Strähnchen, die ihr wirklich gut stand, weichen mussten. Andie hatte ihr gerade noch ausreden können, sich die Haare komplett blondieren zu lassen.

Allison, Andie und Linda plauderten drauf los und tauschten den neuesten Tratsch aus. Den Dreien fiel gar nicht auf, dass hinter ihnen mittlerweile Tim und Ben standen und sich bereits amüsierten. Tim hatte Maeve am Arm und Ben die beiden großen Koffer hinter sich hergezogen, während ihnen ihre Frauen einfach abgehauen waren, um auf Allison zuzustürmen. Der Einzige, der Tim und Ben bemerkt hatte, war James, der die beiden inzwischen begrüßt hatte und jetzt neben ihnen stand.

Tim winkte mit seiner freien Hand lachend zwischen Andie und Linda hindurch, um seine Mutter auf sich aufmerksam zu machen: "Hey Mom! Wir sind es… deine Söhne… ich weiß nicht, ob du uns noch kennst... Ich bin Tim…", er machte eine kurze Pause und deutete auf Ben, "und das ist Ben, Mom!"

Als Tim um sie herumgefuchtelt hatte, war Andie wieder auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und musste lachen, als Allison mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck zuerst Tim und dann Ben anstarrte und dann rot wurde. Sie fiel den beiden gleichzeitig um den Hals: "Es tut mir so leid Jungs… Ich habe das nicht böse gemeint… Ich bin ja so froh, dass ihr wieder einmal da seid!"

Tim hatte noch immer Maeve am Arm und schnaufte: "Mom, stopp, mach mal kurz Pause, du zerquetscht mir meine Tochter…" Maeve fand die Gruppenumarmung jedoch lustig und kicherte vor sich hin.

Allison lies ihre Söhne los und sah Maeve an, die sie mit ihren vier Zähnchen anlachte: "Du bist ja auch schon so groß, mein Herzchen. Und die Locken… wie dein Dad!" Allison war hin und weg. "Tim, darf ich?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen, um Maeve zu nehmen, die ihr Tim nickend reichte.

Während Allison Maeve abknuddelte, meldete sich James zu Wort, der es zwischenzeitig ausgenützt hatte, dass seine Frau beschäftigt war, um seine Schwiegertöchter zu begrüßen: "Ich nehme an, ihr habt einen Mietwagen, oder?"

Tim bejahte das: "Die Ladys können ja, wenn sie möchten, bei euch mitfahren und Ben und ich fahren mit Maeve hinter euch her?"

Allison war natürlich dafür und so machten sich Tim und Ben auf den Weg zum Mietwagenschalter und James ging mit den Damen zu seinem Wagen.

Bevor sie sich trennten meinte James mit einem Zwinkern: "Und Tim, falls du unser Haus oder den Weg nach Tipperary Hill nicht mehr findest, Ben weiß hoffentlich noch, wo wir wohnen…"

Tim schmunzelte: "Ja ja, danke für den Tipp Dad…" An Ben gewandt fügte er leise hinzu: "Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass unsere Mutter lieber Töchter gehabt hätte?"

Ben nickte nur grinsend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: Der Denker**

Während der Fahrt zu ihrem Elternhaus waren beide Männer still und offenbar in Gedanken.

Tim dachte wieder einmal über seine Vergangenheit nach. Als er vor 9 Jahren ohne ein Ziel auf seine Ducati gestiegen war, hatte er nicht vorgehabt, jemals wieder nach Syracuse zurück zu kommen. Er hatte damals das Notwendigste zusammengepackt und war Hals über Kopf verschwunden, ohne sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden. Bei ihnen hatte er sich erst ein Jahr später wieder gemeldet, als er in Miami bei Ginas Onkel angekommen war.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er sich auch vor knapp zwei Jahren nicht träumen hätte lassen, dass er so rasch verheiratet und auch schon Vater sein würde. Genau genommen, hatte er sich nach Ginas Tod vorgenommen, nie wieder jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen, damit er nicht wieder verletzt werden könnte. Das war ihm auch nicht schwer erschienen, da er damals davon überzeugt war, mit Gina seine Traumfrau verloren zu haben.

Er überlegte sich, wie sein Leben jetzt wohl aussehen würde, wenn Gina nicht gestorben wäre. Würde er jetzt in einem Labor einer Pharmafirma sitzen und versuchen, Medikamente zu entwickeln, die Menschenleben retteten? Oder hätte er damals ohne Ginas Unfall überhaupt begonnen Biologie zu studieren? Hätte er die Restaurants seines Vaters übernommen? Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was er jetzt beruflich tun würde. Er sah sich immer nur als CSI-Ermittler. Er würde es zwar nie jemandem gegenüber zugeben und auch wenn er es mehrfach abgestritten hatte, war dieser Job für ihn nicht nur ein Job, sondern eine Berufung.

Im Innersten wunderte er sich noch immer, warum er und Andie sich eigentlich gefunden hatten. Er konnte es sich nur mit Schicksal erklären. Zwei Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, genauso, wie ihre früheren Partner. Gina war das genaue Gegenteil von Andie gewesen und genauso verhielt es sich mit Christian und ihm.

Gina, die kleine, blonde, freche, junge Frau mit den kurzen Röcken, die sich nie darum scherte, was andere über sie dachten. Die von einem Tag in den nächsten lebte, ohne ihre Zukunft auch nur irgendwie zu planen. Die ständig auf Partys unterwegs war und am liebsten alles machte, was irgendwie illegal war und Nervenkitzel verursachte. Und vor der er so viele Geheimnisse gehabt hatte, vor allem, was seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber anging, da sie ihn jahrelang nur als ihren besten Freund angesehen hatte. Die Frau, die er in seiner jugendlichen Gutgläubigkeit durch sein Biologiestudium hatte retten wollen und die den Kampf verloren hatte.

Und im Gegensatz dazu Andie, die dunkelhaarige, zwar nicht wirklich größere – nicht ohne Grund nannte sie Eric immer "Kleine" - aber erwachsene Frau, die auf ihre liebevolle Art alles - inklusive ihm - unter Kontrolle hatte und sich als Ausgleich dafür von ihm hin und wieder zu spontanen Aktionen hinreißen lies. Die im einen Moment total zurückhaltend und im nächsten Moment unglaublich selbstbewusst war. Die Frau, die er kennen gelernt und gewusst hatte, dass sie sein Leben umkrempeln würde. Damals, als er in ihre strahlend blauen Augen gesehen hatte, die ihn bis heute nicht mehr losließen. Die Frau, die für ihn und ihre Familie kämpfen würde wie eine Löwin. Die sein Fels in der Brandung war. Und die Frau, die er unwahrscheinlich verletzt hatte, als sie ihn wirklich gebraucht hatte.

Andie, die sich nicht von seiner "Die Welt kann mich mal"-Fassade hatte abschrecken lassen und für ihn und eine ungewisse Zukunft mit ihm ihre Familie zurückgelassen und ihren Job aufgegeben hatte. Die es geschafft hatte, dass er sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder verstand und er ihm das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich ein Bruder war. Die ihm zu liebe auf sein Motorrad aufgestiegen war, obwohl sie fürchterliche Angst hatte und die seitdem am liebsten gar nicht mehr absteigen wollte.

Früher hatte er Nächte wach gelegen, um an Gina zu denken oder ihr nachzutrauern. Heute lag er ebenfalls Nächte wach, diesmal aber, um Andie – und seit sie auf der Welt war, auch Maeve - beim Schlafen zuzusehen, immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, wie schnell es gehen konnte, das man einen Menschen, den man über alles liebt, verliert.

Er hatte Fotos von Christian gesehen. Andie hatte sich überwinden müssen, sie ihm zu zeigen und er hatte sie dazu überredet. Die Fotos, die sie in einer Schachtel in der letzten Ecke ihres Schrankes versteckt hatte. Das was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihn innerlich zusammenzucken lassen. Ein großer, blonder, braungebrannter Mann mit breiten Schultern und einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Ein Arzt, den Andie während des Studiums kennen gelernt hatte und mit dem sie eigentlich den Rest ihres Lebens hatte verbringen wollen. Und im Gegensatz dazu er. Der unverbesserliche Skeptiker in ihm hatte noch immer unheimliche Angst davor, dass Andie irgendwann einmal feststellen könnte, dass er einfach nicht der Richtige für sie war.

Und doch fragte er sich, ob Christian Andie jemals so lächeln gesehen hatte, wie sie ihn bei ihrer Hochzeit angelächelt hatte. Und ob sie auch für Christian diese liebevollen Blicke gehabt hatte, mit denen sie ihn bedachte, wenn sie der Meinung war, er würde es nicht bemerken.

Seine Gefühle für Andie konnte er nicht mit denen für Gina vergleichen. Gina war seine erste Liebe gewesen, die er kennen gelernt hatte, als er 14 Jahre alt war und Andie war einfach sein Lebensmensch. Er hätte nicht schwören können, dass er Gina genauso geliebt hatte, wie er Andie liebte. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr liebte, jeden Morgen, wenn sie ihn ansah und mit ihrer guten Laune ansteckte.

Sobald er ihr Haus betrat, wurde er zum Waschlappen und es gefiel ihm sogar. Er genoss es, dass ihn seine beiden Frauen um den Finger wickeln konnten und sobald sie ihn mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen ansehen, konnten sie alles von ihm haben. Und hin und wieder funktionierte das sogar bei Linda.

Er musste daran denken, was Eric dazu sagen würde, wenn er das jemals erfahren würde und prustete los.

Ben der ebenfalls in Gedanken versunkenwar, zuckte zusammen und sah Tim erschrocken an: "Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?"

Tim nickte: "Ja, alles bestens. Ich habe nur nachgedacht…"

"Du hast die ganze Zeit gelächelt. Du musst ja witzige Gedanken haben…"

Tim war nicht aufgefallen, dass er die ganze Zeit über gelächelt hatte, hielt es aber für ein gutes Zeichen. Vor allem, nachdem er mit seiner Vergangenheit endgültig aufräumen wollte und sich vorgenommen hatte, seinen Eltern seine frühere Drogenabhängigkeit zu beichten. Auch in dem Punkt hatte ihn Andie unterstützt bzw. ihn mehr oder weniger dazu überredet.

Während die Männer nachdachten, nutzten die Damen die rund zwanzig Minuten lange Fahrt zum Haus der Speedles, um die Neuigkeiten der letzten Monate auszutauschen. Allison war ganz begeistert, wie groß Maeve schon geworden war und man merkte ihr an, dass sie stolz auf ihren Sohn war, der so eine Tochter "zustande" gebracht hatte.

"Und? War Maeve im Flugzeug brav, oder hattet ihr Probleme?"

Andie, die mit Linda auf dem Rücksitz saß, schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, unser Baby war im Gegensatz zu euren Söhnen der reinste Engel."

Als Allison sie fragend ansah und Linda neben ihr nur seufzend nickte, sprach Andie weiter: "Die Männer waren das Problem… Zuerst hatten sie Hunger, obwohl wir daheim noch gefrühstückt hatten, nach dem Essen war ihnen dann langweilig und zu guter Letzt haben sie sich in die Haare gekriegt, weil sie beide dieselbe Zeitschrift lesen wollten…"

Linda stimmte ihr zu: "Dabei hat Andie im Shop am Flughafen noch um teures Geld sämtliche wissenschaftlichen Zeitungen aufgekauft, die sie gefunden hat… Aber nein, sie müssen beide "National Geographic" lesen… Dafür, dass Tim dann eine halbe Stunde vor der Landung bemerkt, dass er "Forensic Science" mit hat. Ich bin ja nur froh, dass Andie und ich uns wenigstens unsere Frauenzeitschriften ohne zu streiten geteilt haben…"

Allison sah noch immer ungläubig drein: "Redet ihr beide wirklich von meinen Söhnen? Von meinen beiden ruhigen, zurückhaltenden Babys?"

Andie musste lachen: "Deine ruhigen Babys sind schon lange nicht mehr so ruhig, wie du denkst. Die tun immer nur so zurückhaltend…" Sie sah zu Linda, die während Andie erzählte, ständig nickte.

"Nachdem mir die Streiterei über zwei Sitzreihen zu blöd wurde, habe ich dann kurzerhand mit Ben Platz getauscht und die beiden Jungs nebeneinander sitzend auf Maeve aufpassen lassen. Damit hatten Linda und ich unsere Ruhe und die Männer waren beschäftigt."

Linda kicherte: "Wir haben die beiden dann noch ein bisschen geärgert und uns nur mehr auf Deutsch unterhalten. Das können sie nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden…"

Allison grinste: "Aber ich bin froh, dass sich die beiden wenigstens endlich miteinander angefreundet haben…"

"Na so kann man das auch nennen, wenn man will." Linda hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen, als sie plötzlich stutzte: "Habe ich eine Sehstörung oder sind bei euch die Ampeln verkehrt herum montiert?!" Hektisch deutete sie auf eine Ampel.

Andie sah schnell aus dem Fenster um zu sehen, was Linda meinte. Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck stimmte sie ihrer Schwester zu: "Stimmt! Da ist das rote Licht unten…"

James und Allison grinsten sich an, bevor James zu erklären begann: "Die Ampeln an der Ecke Tompkins Street und Milton Avenue sind deshalb verkehrt herum montiert, weil – als in den 20er Jahren die ersten Ampeln in Tipperary Hill montiert wurden – irische Jugendliche diese immer wieder durch Steinewerfen zerstört haben. Sie waren dagegen, dass das für die Briten stehende Rot über dem irischen Grün stand und irgendwann hat die Stadt klein beigegeben und die Ampeln verkehrt herum aufgehängt. Und so hängen sie noch immer."

Allison fügte hinzu: "Ich habe mich schon so an diese Ampeln gewöhnt, dass sie mir schon gar nicht mehr auffallen… Aber sie sind eine richtige Touristenattraktion."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: Sprechen Zimmer Bände?**

Als sie ein paar Minuten später das Haus der Speedles betraten, waren Andie und Linda beeindruckt. Sie hatten zwar gewusst, dass James Speedle mehrere Restaurants, namens "Speedles Dinner", in Syracuse sein Eigen nannte und deshalb nicht gerade der armen Bevölkerungsschicht angehören konnte, dennoch waren sie von der Größe des Hauses verblüfft. Mit offenem Mund folgten die beiden Allison, die sie gleich im Haus herumführte.

Allison hatte bemerkt, dass die beiden Frauen beeindruckt waren und begann deshalb rechtfertigend zu erzählen: "Als Tim noch klein war, brauchten wir so ein großes Haus. Durch die vielen Kinder, die ich im Rahmen des Sozialprojekts betreut habe, war immer etwas los bei uns. Jetzt sind die Jungs zwar beide nicht mehr daheim, aber langweilig wird mir trotzdem nicht."

Als sie im ersten Stock angelangt waren, deutete Linda grinsend auf eine Türe, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Vorsicht bissig! Betreten auf eigene Gefahr!" hing: "Ich nehme an, dass ist Tims Zimmer?"

Allison nickte lachend: "Ja, wie kommst du da nur drauf?" Linda zuckte mit den Schultern und Allison sprach weiter: "Ich habe die Zimmer der Jungs so gelassen, wie sie waren." Mit leiser Stimme und ernstem Gesichtsausdruck fügte sie hinzu: "Ich wollte, dass sie immer etwas haben, wohin sie zurück kommen können und sich daheim fühlen…"

Andie sah Allison an: "Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Allison schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein… alles okay… Ich habe noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen Tim gegenüber… Ich habe mich immer um die Kinder anderer Leute gekümmert und das Gefühl, dabei auf meinen eigenen Sohn vergessen zu haben…"

Andie legte ihren Arm um Allison: "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dir das mittlerweile verziehen hat. Es ist trotzdem ein guter Mann und ein großartiger Dad aus ihm geworden, oder?" Sie sah Allison an und lächelte.

Diese lächelte jetzt ebenfalls: "Ich denke schon… Aber das kannst du besser beurteilen, du kennst ihn viel besser als ich…"

Linda mischte sich ein: "Ich würde gerne die Zimmer der Beiden sehen. Wenn man sich das Zimmer eines Menschen ansieht, erfährt man sehr viel über ihn."

Andie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Schwesterchen, du bist heute wieder einmal überhaupt nicht neugierig, oder?"

Linda setzte einen entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck auf: "Pfuh… Ich doch nicht…"

Allison deutete ihnen grinsend an, mitzukommen: "Na, dann kommt mal mit."

Zuerst war Tims Zimmer zur Inspektion dran. Andie musste lachen, als sie sich im Zimmer umsah, denn Linda hatte mit ihrer Feststellung Recht gehabt.

Tims Zimmerwände waren vollgepflastert mit Bildern von Motorrädern und an den freien Stellen waren überfüllte Bücherregale angebracht. Dazwischen entdeckte sie einige Siegerurkunden wissenschaftlicher Schulbewerbe. Andie sah sie sich genauer an und las: "Gina Wilson und Timothy Speedle haben bei den New York State Championships 1988 für das wissenschaftliche Team der George Fowler Highschool den ersten Platz belegt". Sie musterte interessiertdie anderen Urkunden, die sich jeweils nur durch die Jahreszahlen 89, 90 und 91 unterschieden.

"Jetzt sehe ich es endlich mal schwarz auf weiß, dass ich einen klugen Mann geheiratet habe…"

"Ihr steht euch in nichts nach, würde ich sagen. In deinem Alter hätte ich auch gerne die Ausbildung gehabt, die du hast."

Andie wurde rot und wandte sich wieder Tims Zimmer zu.

Neben seiner Stereoanlage stapelten sich CDs, die sie sich ebenfalls ansah: Nirvana, The Clash, Guns´n´Roses, The Ramones, Rolling Stones…. Sie musste lachen, denn das war genau die Musik, die sie dem jungen Tim zugeordnet hätte und die er auch heute noch teilweise hörte.

Als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie auf dem Nachttisch neben dem breiten Bett, das in der Ecke stand, einen Rahmen mit einem Foto. Sie sah sich das Bild an und wandte sich an Allison: "Das ist Gina, oder?"

Allison nickte: "Tut mir leid Schatz, ich hätte das Bild wegräumen sollen…"

Andie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie noch immer auf das Bild sah: "Nein, schon okay… Ich wollte immer schon wissen, wie sie ausgesehen hat… Tim hat ja keine Bilder von ihr in Miami… Aber er hat sie gut beschrieben…"

Sie stellte den Rahmen wieder auf den Nachttisch.

Allison sah Andie an: "Ich nehme an, ihr möchtet lieber im Gästezimmer schlafen?"

Andie grinste, während sie sich auf das Bett fallen lies: "Nein, hier ist okay… Das Bett ist groß genug und bequem noch dazu. Außerdem möchte ich die jugendliche Version meines Mannes ein bisschen näher kennen lernen…"

Linda schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen: "Du kennst doch Ben, reicht das denn nicht?"

Andie schmunzelte: "Nö… Und wenn ich mir James ansehe, dann weiß ich auch schon, wie Tim in 25 Jahren aussieht…" Die Drei lachten, während sie zur "Begutachtung" von Bens Zimmer schritten.

Linda sah sich im Zimmer kurz um und schlug lachend die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen: "Das gibt's doch nicht, oder? Stille Wasser sind wirklich tief…"

Andie, die noch am Gang gestanden hatte, ging in Bens Zimmer und sah sich um. Sie musste ebenfalls lachen: "Na da sieht sich einer aber gerne Frauen an…"

Bens Zimmer war mehr oder weniger tapeziert mit Postern von halb- bis ganz nackten Frauen. Aber auch hier stapelten sich Bücher und CDs.

Linda sah Allison und Andie grinsend an: "Das ist mir eindeutig zu viel Konkurrenz. Entweder er lässt die Poster verschwinden oder ICH nehme das Gästezimmer in Anspruch.

"Wer nimmt das Gästezimmer in Anspruch?", meldete sich vom Gang aus Ben zu Wort.

Die drei Frauen drehten sich um und sahen Tim und Ben, die mit dem Gepäck hinter ihnen standen und gerade noch Lindas letzte Worte gehört hatten.

"Ich, du Macho…" Linda grinste ihn an, während sie auf die Wände deutete. Ben lief rot an, während Tim, der inzwischen in das Zimmer seines Bruders geschielt hatte, lachte. Als er das Zimmer das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war es noch ein Kinderzimmer gewesen.

"Ui, da hat einer jetzt aber Probleme…"

Ben funkelte ihn böse an, ging dann in sein Zimmer und beeilte sich, die Poster abzunehmen.

Die Frauen schüttelten lachend den Kopf und wandten sich zum Gehen.

"Ich sehe mal nach, was James mit Maeve anstellt und bereite das Abendessen zu."

"Ich helfe dir, Al!" Linda hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, das Allison von allen nur Al genannt wurde, und folgte ihr.

Als Andie an Tim vorbeikam blieb sie kurz stehen, legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie im Weitergehen meinte: "Gina war eine hübsche Frau, du hast einen guten Geschmack…"

Tim sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach: "Woher weißt du…" Er stutzte: "Hey, warte mal, wart ihr in meinem Zimmer etwa auch?" Andie drehte sich im Gehen kurz um und grinste ihn wortlos an, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

Während er sich ihren Koffer schnappte und in Richtung seines Zimmers transportierte, grummelte er vor sich hin: "In diesem Haus gibt es prinzipiell keine Privatsphäre…. Da hat sich bis heute nichts daran geändert…"

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, sah er sich um und musste lachen. Zwischen dem Tim Speedle, der in diesem Zimmer gelebt hatte und dem, der nun hier stand, lagen Welten. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild von Gina auf dem Nachttisch. Er nahm es in die Hand und sah lange darauf, während er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber fuhr.

Lächelnd sprach er mit der lachenden Frau auf dem Foto: "Tut mir leid Gina… Ich konnte dir nicht ewig nachtrauern… Aber du würdest sie mögen und ich liebe sie wirklich…"

Er öffnete die Lade des Nachttisches, legte das Bild hinein und ging aus dem Zimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Kein Alkohol für Andie**

Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie noch beisammen und tranken Wein.

Tim hatte sich vorgenommen, sein "Geständnis" so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Mom, Dad, ich muss euch etwas erzählen…"

Andie hatte bemerkt, dass Tim neben ihr unter dem Tisch mit dem Bein zu wippen begonnen hatte, was er immer tat, wenn er nervös war. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen, während sie mit der zweiten Hand über seinen Oberschenkel streichelte. Er hörte auf zu wippen und als er zu sprechen begann, drückte er ihre Hand.

Er räusperte sich: "Ähm… ich wollte euch sagen, was der Grund dafür war, dass ich mich in den letzten Jahren so selten bei euch gemeldet und den Kontakt zu euch vermieden habe…."

Seine Eltern sahen ihn gespannt an, auch ihnen war es nicht entgangen, dass er aufgeregt war. Allison schluckte.

"Als ich damals nach Ginas Tod einfach so verschwunden bin, war ich… ähm… das ist auch der Grund, warum ich so eine Abneigung gegen Ben hatte, als ich erfahren habe, dass er…"

Tim stotterte und seine Eltern sahen ihn verwirrt an, als er weiter sprach: "Ich… ähm… ich habe damals einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht und war nach Ginas Tod drogensüchtig… Ich habe Heroin gespritzt…" Er atmete tief durch, während er auf eine Reaktion seiner Eltern wartete.

Linda, die gerade einen Schluck Wein getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch Tim drogensüchtig gewesen war. Andie warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

Dann sah sie Tim an und stellte fest, dass er aussah, als wäre er 10 Jahre alt und hätte seinen Eltern gerade gebeichtet, dass er mit dem Fußball eine Fensterscheibe eingeschossen hatte. Er wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Eltern und seine Hand, die ihre festhielt, war schweißnass. Seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete und sein Blick schweifte verlegen über denTisch.

Allison und James sahen sich geschockt an, bevor James mit belegter Stimme zu sprechen begann: "Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt? Wir hätten dir doch helfen können…"

Tim schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf und blickte erst auf, als seine Mutter zu sprechen begann. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen: "Ich dachte immer, es wäre unsere Schuld, dass du weggegangen bist… Du hättest doch nur etwas sagen müssen, wir hätten dich doch unterstützt…"

Tim schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: "Mom, mir hätte damals keiner helfen können… Ich habe die Zeit gebraucht, um Ginas Tod einigermaßen zu verarbeiten… Als ich dann schließlich bei ihrem Onkel in Miami gelandet bin, hat er mich einweisen lassen und zu einem Entzug gezwungen…"

Allison war aufgestanden, um Tim zu umarmen. James stand hinter ihr, während er Tim die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Zögernd fragte er: "Und? Hast du jemals wieder…" James machte eine Pause und sah Tim fragend an, der den Kopf schüttelte: "Nein, nie wieder…"

James sah Tim ernst an: "Ich bin froh, dass du uns das endlich erzählt hast. Auch wenn wir damals nichts davon gewusst haben, sind wir jetzt stolz auf dich, dass du es geschafft hast…"

Tim fiel ein Stein vom Herzen: "Danke, Dad…"

Allison grinste ihn an: "Stimmt, mein Schatz. Aber ich möchte ja gar nicht wissen, wer hinter deiner plötzlichen Ehrlichkeit steckt." Sie warf Andie noch immer grinsend einen Seitenblick zu, die abwehrend die Hände hob und sie anlachte.

Tim musste ebenfalls grinsen: "Nein, da kommst du nie drauf, Mom."

Der Abend wurde noch lang und sie redeten über die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft. Tim war erleichtert, dass er endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit aufgeräumt hatte.

Allison hatte im Laufe des Abends die alten Fotoalben hervorgeholt und während Andie und Linda vor Freude beinahe zu hüpfen begannen, versanken Tim und Ben förmlich seufzend unter dem Tisch.

Tim verdrehte die Augen: "Muss das sein, Mom?! Die alten Fotos interessieren doch keinen…"

Andie sah ihn lachend an: "Bin ich keiner?"

Tim schnaufte: "Na wenn es unbedingt sein muss…"

Andie blätterte das erste Album durch und sah sich die Bilder genau an. Sie musste immer wieder lachen, als sie ihren Mann erkannte.

Sie hatte ein Babyfoto von Tim gefunden und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen immer wieder vergleichend zwischen dem Foto und Tim hin und her.

Tim, der sich gerade mit seinem Vater unterhalten hatte, war im Augenwinkel auf Andie aufmerksam geworden. Er sah sie fragend an: "Was tust du?"

"Ich vergleiche. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was außer dem Bart und den Stirnfurchen noch anders ist zwischen Baby-Tim und Alte Schachtel-Tim."

Er grinste: "Na na, nicht frech werden. So jung bist du auch nicht mehr."

"Stimmt, aber ich werde immer jünger sein als du!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

"Nimmt der Frau bitte jemand den Wein weg?"

Ben grinste und griff über den Tisch nach Andies Glas.

Als Andie das im Augenwinkel sah, setzte sie einen strengen Blick auf: "Benjamin Brendan Speedle, stell sofort mein Glas wieder zurück."

Tim begann zu lachen und Ben verdrehte die Augen, als er seinen vollständigen Namen hörte.

"Mom, musstest du ihr meinen zweiten Vornamen verraten? Reicht das denn nicht, wenn sie Tim damit quält?"

Allison wechselte mit Andie und Linda Blicke und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf.

Nachdem sie ihren Wein verteidigt hatte, sah sich Andie weiter die Fotos durch. Sie hob eine Augenbraue: "Ach, wir waren auch früher schon ein Geschwindigkeitsfreak?"

Tim beugte sich hinüber um nachzuschauen, was Andie meinte. Sie deutete auf zwei Bilder. Auf einem Bild war der ca. zweijährige Tim strahlend auf einem roten Bobby Car zu sehen und auf dem anderen der ein wenig ältere Tim auf einem gelben Dreirad.

Tims Augen begannen zu leuchten und er tippte mit dem Finger auf das gelbe Dreirad: "Das war mein erstes Baby."

Andie lachte los: "Dein Baby? Deine Ducati ist dein Baby? Ich dachte, ich wäre dein Baby? Jetzt bin ich aber schon ein bisschen schockiert…"

"Du bist mein zweibeiniges, dunkelhaariges Baby und die Ducati ist mein zweirädriges, blondes Baby…"

"Na dann… Du bist aber auch nie um eine Ausrede verlegen."

Linda, die sich mit Allison ein Album ansah, lachte auf der anderen Seite des Tisches los, sodass Andie aufstand und hinübereilte, um zu sehen, was Linda derart erheiterte. Auch Allison und Ben hatten zu lachen begonnen.

Als Andie auf das Foto sah und Linda schweigend mit dem Kopf auf Tim deutete, musste auch Andie lachen.

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Wie kann man bitte so eine Welle auf dem Kopf haben?"

Tim stand auf und sah über den Tisch auf das Bild des Anstoßes: "Das war damals modern! Ich war mit der Frisur total in!"

"Ich weiß das. Wie du vorhin so charmant gesagt hast, so jung bin ich auch nicht mehr. Trotzdem sieht es einfach fürchterlich aus… Also SO hätte ich dich nicht geheiratet."

"Da war ich 13 oder 14, da hätte ich dich auch nicht geheiratet."

Während Andie und Tim noch diskutierten, wer wen nicht geheiratet hätte, blätterte Linda weiter und schrie plötzlich auf: "Um Gottes Willen!"

Andie sah auf das Bild auf das Linda deutete: "Pfffff…." Tim mit langen Haaren. Sie sah ihn an: "Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du ein Glück hattest, dass du – als ich dich kennen gelernt habe - so ausgesehen hast wie…", sie überlegte kurz: "na wie jetzt eben? Sonst wärst du noch immer Single."

Er grinste Andie an: "Da würde ich mir vielleicht jetzt aber auch so Einiges ersparen, kann das sein?"

Andie sah Tim schmollend an: "Du bist echt fies."

Tim sah Andie ebenso schmollend an: "Ich weiß, das ist mein Job und deshalb magst du mich ja so gerne." Er seufzte: "Mom, räumst du bitte die Alben weg? Und Mrs. Christina Andrea Speedle geht jetzt ins Bett. Ich glaube, das war genug Wein für heute."

"Das gilt nicht Timothy James Speedle. Das mit dem zweiten Vornamen ist mein Schmäh! Außerdem: Ich mag dich? Davon weiß ich nichts. Wer hat so etwas Absurdes behauptet?"

Tim stand auf und schnappte sich Andie: "Komm her Kleine, ich bringe dich ins Bett."

"Was ist das jetzt bitte für eine Stellung? Weder erotisch noch bequem." Er hatte sich die lachende Andie unter den Arm geklemmt und wie sie da so hing, klammerte sie sich an seinem Oberschenkel fest. "Außerdem ist das mit der "Kleinen" und dem Hochheben Erics Schmäh und der macht das zärtlicher. Lass mich los, du bärtiges Monster."

Er humpelte mit ihr in Richtung Treppe: "Also für diese Meldung erst recht nicht. Gute Nacht allerseits!"

Linda, Ben, Allison und James sahen den beiden lachend nach: "Gute Nacht!"

Als die beiden weg waren schüttelte Allison grinsend den Kopf: "Man könnte glauben, die beiden wären frisch verliebt."

Linda nickte: "Die führen sich ständig so auf…"

Ben fügte hinzu: "Wenn sie sich mal nicht gerade streiten."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11: Schöner Shoppen**

Andie und Linda hatten beschlossen, in die Carousel Center Mall zu fahren, um letzte Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen. Linda hatte Andie heimlich gestanden, dass sie bis jetzt kein Geschenk für Ben hatte.

Da Ron und Curtis Lasky, zwei der Kinder, die Allison im Rahmen des Sozialprojekts unter der Woche betreute, wenn ihre allein erziehende Mutter Emily arbeiten musste, heute kommen würden und sie daher keine Zeit hatte, machten sie sich alleine auf den Weg. Allerdings versprach Allison, mit ihnen nach den Feiertagen nach New York zu fahren und shoppen zu gehen.

Die Beiden nützten die kinder- und mannlose Zeit und flitzten von einem Shop in den nächsten. Mit Andies Hilfe hatte Linda auch schon nach kurzer Zeit ein Geschenk für Ben gefunden. Bepackt mit diversen Tüten mit "Jagdtrophäen" standen die beiden irgendwann vor einem Laden mit dem interessanten Namen "Hot Topic".

Andie und Linda sahen sich an: "Willst du hineingehen?"

Linda nickte grinsend: "Wenn du auch willst? Mal sehen, was die so anzubieten haben…"

Mit großen Augen sah sich Linda im Laden um. Sie war zwar kein Kind von Traurigkeit, aber in einem Sex-Shop war sie noch nie gewesen. Sowohl sie als auch Andie hatten kein Problem damit, über Sexualität zu reden, was an ihrer Mutter, die Gynäkologin war, lag.

Bei ihnen zu Hause hatte es sich nie um ein Tabuthema gehandelt und aufgrund ihres Altersunterschiedes wurde irgendwann Andie - was Sex, Liebe und Leidenschaft anging - die Ansprechperson für Linda. Sie waren nicht nur Schwestern, sondern auch noch beste Freundinnen, sodass es nicht viel gab, was ihnen voreinander peinlich war.

Während es Andie zur Spitzenwäsche zog, war Linda neugierig im ganzen Geschäft unterwegs und kam irgendwann mit einer Schachtel auf Andie zu. Diese war gerade in der Umkleidekabine und probierte die Wäsche, die sie sich ausgesucht hatte, als Linda zu ihr hineinschlüpfte.

Linda sah Andie von oben bis unten an: "Wow, das passt dir echt gut!" Sie begann zu grinsen: "Darüber wird sich einer aber freuen…"

Andie grinste ebenfalls: "Danke… das glaube ich auch." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Schachtel in Lindas Hand: "Was hast du denn da?"

Linda hielt die Schachtel hoch, sodass Andie die Aufschrift sah.

"Handschellen? Der arme Ben…"

Linda zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich dachte, ich überrasche ihn damit… Willst du auch welche mitnehmen?"

Andie schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während sie sich wieder anzog: "Nicht nötig… das haben wir schon hinter uns…"

"Wirklich?!" Lindas Augen wurden groß.

"Na was denkst du, auf welche Ideen man kommt, wenn man mit einem Polizisten verheiratet ist? Da gehören Handschellen zur Grundausstattung und die nimmt man manchmal eben auch mit nach Hause…"

Linda grinste: "Tztztz, ich bin jetzt echt schockiert…"

Sie nahm Linda an der Schulter und schob sie vor sich aus der Umkleidekabine: "Ja, das glaube ich dir jetzt sofort."

Zur selben Zeit saßen Calleigh und Eric in Miami im Pausenraum und langsam begann Calleigh sich zu langweilen. Eric weniger, denn der war damit beschäftigt, Playstation zu spielen.

Es war die letzten Tage verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen und es sah aus, als wären auch die Verbrecher in Feiertagslaune. Nicht, dass die beiden ein Problem damit gehabt hätten, da Tim auf Urlaub war, aber eigentlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass – wie immer, wenn einer weniger im Team da war – mehr zu tun wäre.

Calleighs Handy läutete und sie grinste erwartungsvoll, als sie den Anruf annahm: "Hey, Horatio, hast du endlich wieder etwas für uns zu tun?"

Eric verzog das Gesicht und warf Calleigh einen grimmigen Blick zu, da er nicht allzu wild darauf war, sein Spiel jetzt zu beenden.

Horatio konnte sich am anderen Ende der Leitung ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Ist euch schon langweilig? Das ist gut, dann habe ich ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. South Beach, eine Tote, erschossen."

"South Beach? Sag bitte nicht am Strand, so langweilig ist uns auch wieder nicht."

Eric sah erschrocken auf. Leichenfunde am Strand bedeuteten immer viel Arbeit, da die Beweise oft im Sand untergingen und mit Schäufelchen und Sieb im Sand zu spielen, war das Letzte, was Eric jetzt tun wollte. Er fand, dass das eher etwas für Tim war. Dessen Besessenheit, Spuren zu finden, lies ihn stundenlang herumbuddeln und auch darin, Menschen, die den Tatort kreuzen wollten, weg zu beißen war Tim besser.

Während Eric nachgedacht hatte, hatte sich Calleigh die Einzelheiten von Horatio erläutern lassen.

"Okay, wir fahren gleich los." Sie beendete das Telefonat und wandte sich an Eric, der konzentriert auf den Fernseher starrte und mit ganzem Körpereinsatz ein Motorradrennen fuhr: "Bist du fertig?"

"Gleich, gleich…"

Calleigh war schon beinahe bei der Türe draußen: "Eric? Kommst du?"

"Jaaaaa, ich komme ja schon…" Er seufzte als er den Controller weg legte und die Playstation abschaltete: "Ich war gerade dabei, Speeds Rekord zu brechen…"

"Das kannst du später auch noch tun. Und wenn nicht, dann wirst du es auch überleben, oder?"

"Schon okay, hilf du nur immer zu ihm." Er grinste sie an: "Ich wusste ja, dass du etwas mit ihm hast…"

Calleigh war froh, dass der Gang leer war und keiner Erics Meldung gehört hatte. Der Blick, den sie Eric zuwarf, lies ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und sie griff an ihr Holster: "Willst du Weihnachten mit Kelly feiern oder nicht?"

Eric hob abwehrend die Hände: "Ich sag jaschon nichts mehr…"

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später am Tatort ankamen, sahen sie schon von weitem den abgesperrten Bereich der Strandpromenade. Frank und Hagen waren dabei, Befragungen durchzuführen und Personalien aufzunehmen. Auch Alexx war gerade erst zum Tatort gekommen und hatte eben erst mit der Untersuchung begonnen.

"Hey, Alexx. Du bist auch erst gekommen?"

Alexx sah zu Eric auf: "Ja, im Gegensatz zu euch ist mir nicht langweilig. Ich habe noch ein paar Rückstände, nachdem Andie nicht da ist. Wenn das so weitergeht, können sie mir die Leichen die Wand entlang aufstapeln." Sie musste bei der Vorstellung lachen: "Aber auf den ersten Blick kann ich euch schon mal sagen, dass das hier kein Tatort, sondern nur ein Fundort ist."

Die Beiden sahen sich um und erkannten, was Alexx meinte. Die tote Frau war vollständig bekleidet und hatte ein Einschussloch in der Brust, jedoch hatte sich zu wenig Blut gesammelt, als das dies der Tatort sein konnte.

Sie drehte die Frau, um einen Blick auf ihren Rücken werfen zu können: "Wir haben einen Steckschuss, die Kugel ist nicht wieder ausgetreten."

Eric seufzte: "Sehr toll. Also mehr Arbeit, weil wir jetzt den Tatort auch noch suchen müssen."

"Du kommst schon noch früh genug zu deiner Playstation zurück, mach dir keine Sorgen." Calleigh wandte sich an Alexx: "Hast du irgendwelche Dokumente bei ihr gefunden?"

"Nein, sie hat zwar eine Handtasche bei sich, aber die ID fehlt. Vielleicht erzählt uns der Ehering etwas." Alexx nahm die linke Hand der Toten in ihre und zog vorsichtig an ihrem Ringfinger um den Ehrering abzubekommen: "Schätzchen, sag mir wer das war."

Als sie schließlich den Ring abgezogen hatte, musterte sie ihn und las die Inschrift: "Robert - 23.6.1997" Sie sah Calleigh an, die ihr eine Tüte entgegenhielt und lies den Ring hineinfallen: "Das verflixte siebte Jahr."

Eric bemerkte im Augenwinkel einen Mann, der versuchte unter dem Absperrband durchzukommen: "Hey! Wo wollen Sie hin? Das ist ein Tatort!"

"Duschen? Was denken Sie?" Eric sah sich um und entdeckte, dass sich innerhalb des abgesperrten Bereichs Duschen befanden.

"Hier wird jetzt nicht geduscht! Das ist ein Tatort! Sehen Sie eigentlich, dass hier eine tote Frau liegt? Oder glauben Sie, die schläft hier nur so?! Sollen wir sie vielleicht ein Stückchen weiter nach links rücken, damit Sie in Ruhe duschen können? Nicht, dass sie Ihnen im Weg liegt." Er deutete zu den anderen Duschen: "Da drüben sind Duschen, da kommt sicher auch Wasser raus! Abmarsch, aber dalli!"

Der Mann hob ob Erics "Ansprache" abwehrend die Arme: "Ist ja schon gut, ich gehe ja schon!"

Eric schüttelte wütend und ungläubig den Kopf, während er dem Mann nachsah, der zu den anderen Duschen ging: "Fällt in Miami überhaupt noch jemandem auf, wenn irgendwo eine Leiche herumliegt? Die spinnen ja alle."

Alexx grinste ihn an: "Weißt du, dass du dich schon wie Timmy anhörst?"

Calleigh lachte und nickte zustimmend: "Also wenn ich das jetzt nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, dass das du warst, hätte ich gemeint, Tim wäre hier." Sie nahm Erics Kopf in ihre Hände und sah ihm in die Augen: "Tim? Komm sofort aus Eric raus!"

Eric verdrehte die Augen: "Haha, schon okay. Irgendwer muss hier schließlich für Ordnung sorgen. Sonst macht hier jeder, was er will."

Calleigh und Alexx sahen sich lachend an.

Frank kam zu ihnen: "Hagen hat die Liste der vermisst gemeldeten Personen gecheckt. Wir haben momentan 12 vermisste blonde Ehefrauen, auf die die Beschreibung zutrifft. Habt ihr irgendetwas, womit wir die Suche ein bisschen einschränken können?"

"Wie viele davon haben grüne Augen? Und ist auf eurer Liste eine Frau, deren Ehemann Robert heißt?"

Frank wandte sich zum Gehen: "Ich sehe noch einmal nach."

Alexx hatte inzwischen die Lebertemperatur gemessen: "Ungefährer Todeszeitpunkt gestern gegen 22.00 Uhr."

Eric hatte die Handtasche kurz durchsucht und hielt ein Streichholzbriefchen in die Höhe: "Ocean Breeze Motel, Collins Avenue. Was macht eine verheiratete Frau in einem Motel?"

Calleigh warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und auch Alexx verdrehte die Augen: "Da gibt es sicher mehr Möglichkeiten als jene, die dir gerade wieder vorschwebt."

"Hey, ihr müsst mich nicht beißen. Ich wollte ja nur darauf hinweisen."

Alexx hatte bei einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung keine Spuren entdecken können und Eric hatte Fotos angefertigt: "Wenn ihr hier nichts mehr untersuchen wollt, dann nehme ich sie mit in die Gerichtsmedizin und untersuche sie dort genauer?"

Calleigh nickte: "Von mir aus ist das okay. Eric?"

"Ja, ist okay."

Frank stand wieder neben ihnen: "Mary Zager. Ihr Ehemann Robert hat sie heute Morgen als vermisst gemeldet. Sie wollte sich nach der Arbeit noch mit einer Kollegin auf einen Drink treffen, ist aber nicht heimgekommen. Von der Beschreibung her könnte sie es sein. Im Department liegt sicher ein Foto von ihr auf, das uns die Bestätigung bringt. Ich gebe euch dann Bescheid."

Calleigh lächelte ihn an: "Danke, Frank."

"Kein Problem."

Alexx hatte die Tote inzwischen transportfähig gemacht und sie wurde gerade in den Wagen der Gerichtsmedizin verladen. Sie zog sich die Handschuhe aus: "Ich piepe euch dann an, wenn ich etwas Näheres weiß."

"Ja, mach das. Wir sichern hier noch die Spuren, dann fahren wir auch zurück ins Labor."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12: Spurensuche in Miami**

Calleigh hatte sich die Handtasche der Toten, die sich als die vermisste Mary Zager herausgestellt hatte, vorgenommen, während Eric die Fingerabdrücke, die sie auf der Tasche gefunden hatten, untersuchte. Die Abdrücke waren nicht im Computer gespeichert und weder auf der Tasche, noch auf der Kleidung hatten sie weitere Hinweise finden können.

Eric deutete auf das Streichholzbriefchen: "Ich denke noch immer, dass es eigenartig ist, dass sich eine verheiratete Frau in einem Motel herum treibt."

"Eric, sie kann dort genauso gut mit ihrem Mann gewesen sein. Wir sollten die Angestellten befragen, ob sie unser Opfer kennen."

"Irgendjemand sollte auch den Ehemann befragen. Wo ist eigentlich Horatio?"

Calleigh schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich habe keine Ahnung wo der ist. Der ist schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs und als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, hat er nur gemeint, er hätte eine "Mission" zu erfüllen."

"Eine Mission? Seit wann hat H Missionen?"

"Frag mich etwas Leichteres. Jedenfalls ist unser Ehemann auf dem Weg ins Präsidium. Hagen holt ihn ab."

Eric war verwirrt und grübelte noch immer darüber nach, welche Mission Horatio zu erfüllen haben könnte.

Calleigh sah ihn an: "Fahren wir jetzt ins "Ocean Breeze"? Wenn wir zurückkommen, kann uns Alexx vielleicht schon etwas sagen."

Sie nahm das Foto des Opfers und die beidenmachten sich auf den Weg.

Allison und James hatten sich angeboten, auf Maeve aufzupassen, damit die Vier gemeinsam weggehen konnten.

Als sie am Nachmittag überlegten, was sie unternehmen könnten, schlug Tim vor, Andie und Linda mal ein echtes irisches Pub zu zeigen: "Wir gehen zu Coleman´s."

Andie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Na toll, die Zwei dürfen offiziell noch keinen Alkohol trinken und ich darf dich dann heim tragen, wenn für dich mehr Bier überbleibt, oder wie? Ich war mit dir zwar noch nie in einem Pub, aber nach dem, was ich von Eric gehört habe… Originalzitat: ein fürchterlicher, lauter, irischer Trinker…"

Tim grinste und meinte dann mit entsetztem Blick: "Tztztz… Das stimmt ja gar nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie der auf so etwas kommt…"

Als Ben ein unterdrückter Lacher entfuhr, sah ihn Tim ernst an: "Pass auf Brüderchen, sonst nehme ich dir dein Rückflugticket weg." Als er Bens erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann er zu lachen.

Linda mischte sich ein: "Ich würde heute Abend gerne tanzen…"

Andie nickte: "Das ist eine gute Idee! Ich auch!"

Tim überlegte kurz: "Dann können wir danach noch in den Club 950 fahren. Ich hoffe, den gibt es noch. Früher hatten die immer einen DJ und spielten unter anderem Latino Musik…"

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "DU fährst nach dem Pub überhaupt nirgends mehr hin…"

Tim hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie an: "Süße, ich habe mit "fahren" ein Taxi gemeint. Also Ben um genau zu sein."

"Okay, okay, überredet…"

Calleigh stand an der Rezeption und wartete, dass der Manager die Angestellten zusammentrommelte, um sich das Foto anzusehen, während sich Eric im Empfangsbereich umsah.

"Hey Cal. Hier sind überall Überwachungskameras montiert." Er deutete an die Wände.

"Hast DU Lust, dir die Bänder anzusehen? Tyler ist auf Urlaub…"

"Det. Duquesne?" Calleigh drehte sich um und sah sich mit einem Auflauf von Hotelangestellten konfrontiert. Sie lächelte den Manager an: "Mr. Mitchell."

Er errötete und deutete auf die Angestellten: "Das sind alle meine Mitarbeiter, die mit den Gästen direkten Kontakt haben."

"Okay, Ladys und Gentlemen." Sie lächelte in die Menge: "Würden Sie sich dieses Foto bitte ansehen und mir sagen, ob Sie diese Person schon einmal gesehen haben bzw. wenn ja, wann sie hier im Hotel war? Wenn möglich, würde ich noch gerne wissen, mit wem sie hier war."

Das Foto machte die Runde und eine Frau meldete sich: "Ich habe diese Frau gesehen. Sie war erst gestern Nachmittag hier."

Eric las das Namensschild, welches die Frau trug und erkannte, dass sie an der Rezeption arbeitete: "Ms. Witchet? Wissen Sie zufällig auch noch, mit wem sie hier war?"

"Mit einem Mann, aber ich habe ihn nur von weitem gesehen. Sie hat das Zimmer bar bezahlt und ging dann mit ihm hinauf."

"Okay. Welches Zimmer hatten die beiden?" An den Manager gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Und ich bräuchte bitte die Überwachungsbänder der Kameras von gestern Nachmittag."

Ms. Witchet machte sich daran, die Aufzeichnungen auf der Suche nach der Zimmernummer durchzusehen und Mr. Mitchell ging in das Hinterzimmer des Empfangs um die Bänder zu holen.

"Zimmer 342. Eingecheckt, gestern 15.47 Uhr, ausgecheckt wurde um 23.34 Uhr."

Der Manager kam wieder aus dem Nebenraum und hielt einen Stapel Überwachungsbänder in der Hand, die er Eric gab. Dieser bedankte sich und meinte dann: "Wir müssten das Zimmer auch noch untersuchen."

"Das ist kein Problem, aber es wurde heute schon saubergemacht." Er wandte sich an Ms. Witchet: "Catherine, bringst du die Detectives bitte zum Zimmer 342?"

Während sie ihr folgten, wandte sich Eric an Calleigh: "Ich liebe Hotelzimmer. Körperflüssigkeiten überall."

Calleigh grinste ihn an: "Bist du jetzt unter die Philosophen gegangen?"

"Nein, ich zitiere nur deinen Schatz."

Sie sah ihn ratlos an: "Wen?" Dann sah sie Eric grinsen und wusste, wen er meinte: "Eric!! Hör endlich auf damit! Machst du das jetzt solange, bis Andie es hört und mich killt?"

"Andie hat keine Waffe. Und du wirst doch wohl schneller sein, als sie mit ihrem Skalpell, oder?" Er dachte noch einmal drüber nach: "Aber eigentlich sollte das ganze eher unblutig ablaufen…"

Calleigh schlug Eric mit dem Handrücken auf den Bauch: "Gib es zu, du wartest nur darauf, dass hier mal jemand ein Schlammcatchen veranstaltet!"

Darüber hatte Eric bisher noch nicht nachgedacht, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm irgendwie: "Ich weiß nicht… Andie ist meine Cousine, will ich das wirklich sehen?"

Als sie seinen skeptischen Blick sah, musste sie lachen: "Ich denke nicht, also hör jetzt endlich einmal auf!"

Zwei Stunden später waren sie wieder zurück im Labor. Bei der Untersuchung des Hotelzimmers hatten sie Blutspritzer gefunden, die auf der gemusterten Tagesdecke nicht gleich zu sehen gewesen waren. Außerdem konnten sie diverse Fingerabdrücke sichern, von denen sie sich jedoch nicht zuviel versprachen, da in Hotelzimmern bekanntermaßen immer viel zu viele Abdrücke von viel zu vielen Menschen vorhanden waren.

Horatio war mittlerweile ins Labor zurückgekehrt und hatte – nachdem er sich kurz die vorhandenen Notizen angesehen hatte - mit der Vernehmung des Ehemannes begonnen.

Der Mann wirkte schockiert, vom Tod seiner Frau zu hören, jedoch hatte Horatio nichts anderes erwartet. Er erklärte, dass er und seine Ehefrau eine glückliche Beziehung geführt und keinerlei Eheprobleme gehabt hätten. Außerdem konnte er ein Alibi vorweisen, da er bis 23.00 Uhr im Büro in einer Besprechung mit mehreren Kollegen und auch Vorgesetzten war. Und zu seinem Glück hatte er noch dazu um 23.25 Uhr ein Ticket wegen Schnellfahrens erhalten.

"Wissen Sie, wo sich Ihre Frau gestern Abend aufgehalten hat?"

"Sie wollte mit ihrer Kollegin Angela gestern noch etwas trinken gehen. Wohin die beiden wollten, kann ich leider nicht sagen." Er machte eine Pause und dachte kurz nach: "Ich dachte, dass es – wie immer, wenn die beiden weggehen - länger dauern würde und bin schlafen gegangen. Ich wurde erst heute Morgen misstrauisch, als Mary noch immer nicht da war und habe die Anzeige erstattet."

Horatio stemmte die Hände an die Hüfte: "Okay, dann müssen wir uns mit Angela Peters unterhalten. Mr. Zager, Sie können inzwischen nach Hause, aber wir werden Sie wahrscheinlich nochmals brauchen."

"Kein Problem." Er machte eine Pause, bevor er Horatio flehend ansah: "Lieutenant, bitte finden Sie den Mörder meiner Ehefrau."

Er nahm den Mann bei der Schulter und brachte ihn vor die Türe: "Ich verspreche Ihnen, wir tun unser Bestes."

Während Horatio los fuhr, um Angela Peters zu treffen, hatte Alexx Calleigh angepiept und diese war sofort in die Gerichtsmedizin geeilt.

Alexx hielt ihr ein Plastiksäckchen mit einer Kugel entgegen: "Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Calleigh lächelte sie an: "Das ist aber nett von dir, Alexx! Und? Hast du noch etwas gefunden?"

Alexx nickte: "Ja, sie hatte kurz vor ihrem Tod Geschlechtsverkehr. Ziemlich wilden sogar, aber offensichtlich einvernehmlich. Sie hat leichte Einrisse auf 11, 12 und 1 Uhr, aberdas ist normal. Leider habe ich keine DNA gefunden, es war vermutlich ein Kondom im Spiel. Aber Hautfetzen unter ihren Fingernägeln habe ich gesichert, was heißt, dass der Sex entweder sehr wild war oder sie sich gewehrt hat, als sie erkannte, dass sie getötet werden sollte."

Calleigh überlegte kurz und nahm Alexx die Tüten mit den Spuren ab: "Eric wird sich freuen. Er darf sich jetzt die Überwachungsbänder alleine ansehen." Sie hielt die Tüte mit dem Projektil in die Höhe: "Ich gehe mich mit dem Schätzchen hier beschäftigen."

Alexx konnte nur lächeln als Calleigh sie verließ, um in die Ballistik zu eilen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: Mission Impossible**

Als Calleigh eine halbe Stunde später ins Videolabor kam, hing Eric mehr im Sessel als er saß und tippte gelangweilt auf der Tastatur herum.

"Und? Hast du unser Opfer schon gefunden?"

Er seufzte: "Nope…"

Calleigh warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirmrand, wo die Uhrzeit eingeblendet war. Sie sah Eric fragend an: "Eric? Hast du die Bänder von Anfang an durchgesehen?"

"Jep…"

"Und warum machst du das? Im Motel wurde uns gesagt, dass unser Opfer um 15.47 Uhr eingecheckt hat. Du bist gerade mal bei 12.00 Uhr angelangt…" Als sie Erics verdattertes Gesicht sah, musste sie lachen.

Er holte tief Luft und spulte im Schnellvorlauf vor, bis er bei 15.30 Uhr angelangt war, dann sah er wieder genauer hin.

Calleigh stand hinter ihm und tippte plötzlich auf den Bildschirm: "Da ist sie! Und der Kerl. Kannst du den näher heranzoomen?"

"Bin ich Tyler?"

"Ich weiß, dass du das auch kannst, das war nur eine Proformafrage."

Eric grinste, während er auf der Tastatur herumtippte und plötzlich das Gesicht des Begleiters in Großaufnahme und gut erkennbar am Bildschirm erschien.

"Jetzt müssten wir nur mehr wissen, wer unser Freund hier ist."

Calleigh seufzte: "Horatio hat Mr. Zager vorhin heimgehen lassen. Ich werde mir wohl oder übel das Bild schnappen und zu ihm fahren müssen. Hoffentlich erkennt er den Mann auf dem Bild."

Eric stand auf: "Ich komme mit."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Das geht nicht, du musst dir die Hautfetzen, die Alexx unter den Fingernägeln der Toten gefunden hat, ansehen. Die Kugel habe ich schon untersucht, eine 9 mm, die in der Wirbelsäule stecken geblieben ist.. Aber um einen Vergleich durchführen zu können, brauchen wir erst einmal die Waffe."

"Okay, dann nimm Hagen oder Frank mit. Ich will nicht, dass du da alleine hinfährst."

"Eric, ich bin alt genug…"

Er unterbrach sie und sah sie eindringlich an: "Cal, du fährst zu einem Mann, dem du ein Foto von seiner Frau, zusammen mit einem anderen Mann in einem Motel zeigen willst. Hältst du das für klug, wenn du das alleine machst? Wer weiß, was der anstellt, wenn er das erfährt."

Sie hob abwehrend die Arme: "Okay, okay, du hast mich überredet." Sie lächelte ihn an: "Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um mich?"

Eric verdrehte die Augen: "Immer schon. Schön, dass dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist."

Calleigh war mit Hagen zum Haus des Opfers gefahren und der Ehemann war gar nicht begeistert von dem, was er auf dem Foto sah. Er identifizierte den Mann als Joseph Taggert, einen Arbeitskollege seiner Frau. Erics Befürchtung, was die Reaktion des Mannes anging, bestätigte sich glücklicherweise nicht, vielmehr fiel er aus allen Wolken und war ein Häufchen Elend. Er gab zu, dass sie vor einem halben Jahr eine Krise gehabt hatten, er war jedoch der Meinung gewesen, dass diese mittlerweile beseitigt gewesen wäre und sie wieder eine glückliche Beziehung geführt hätten.

Horatio hatte Calleigh am Weg zum Haus des Opfers angerufen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass Angela Peters, die angeblich mit Mary Zager am Abend unterwegs gewesen war, nichts von dem Treffen mit Joseph Taggert wusste. Sie war offensichtlich das Alibi des Opfers gegenüber ihrem Ehemann gewesen, während sie sich mit Joseph Taggert zu einem Schäferstündchen getroffen hatte.

Horatio hatte Mrs. Peters im Büro angetroffen und sich bei der Gelegenheit die Namen und Adressen der engeren männlichen Mitarbeiter von Mary Zager geben lassen. Er hatte eine Vorahnung gehabt, die sich durch Calleighs Anruf nun bestätigte.

Leider konnten sie dem Mann bisher aufgrund des Überwachungsvideos nur nachweisen, dass er mit dem Opfer im Motel gewesen war, nicht jedoch, dass er mit ihrem Tod irgendetwas zu tun hatte.

Es war mittlerweile nach 20.00 Uhr und Calleigh kam sich langsam vor wie in der Telefonzentrale, denn auch Eric hatte sie zwischenzeitig angerufen. Er hatte endlich sämtliche Fingerabdrücke durch den Computer laufen lassen und die DNA aus den Hautfetzen extrahiert. Beides hatte leider zu keinem Erfolg geführt, da sie im Motelzimmer einfach zu viele unterschiedliche Abdrücke gefunden hatten und die DNA nicht im Computer gespeichert war.

Das Blut auf der Tagesdecke hatte sich als das von Mary Zager erwiesen, sodass zumindest der Tatort bekannt war. Eric war allerdings sehr verwundert darüber, wie der Täter es geschafft hatte, die Leiche vom Zimmer zu einem Fahrzeug zu schaffen, ohne dabei von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Aber das würden sie hoffentlich noch früh genug herausfinden.

Horatio hatte veranlasst, dass Joseph Taggert am nächsten Morgen gleich zum Verhör ins Department gebracht werden sollte und so machten sich die drei Mitarbeiter des CSI auf den Heimweg. Der Tag war doch noch spannend geworden.

Als sie zum Parkplatz gingen, wollten Calleigh und Eric endlich herausfinden, was es mit Horatios "Mission" auf sich hatte.

Der schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf: "Kinder, das werdet ihr noch früh genug herausfinden. Ich sage es euch jetzt sicher nicht. Außerdem war ich noch nicht erfolgreich."

"Ach komm, H, nur ein Tipp."

Calleigh schenkte Horatio ihr schönstes Lächeln: "Ja, ein kleiner Tipp würde uns schon reichen."

Doch Horatio blieb standhaft. "Nein."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14: Wartezeit**

In Syracuse war Maeve bereits im Bett und schlief, während Tim und Ben nebeneinander mit verschränkten Armen auf der Couch saßen und auf ihre Frauen warteten, die sich zum Ausgehen fertig machten.

Ben seufzte und Tim sah ihn an: "Du solltest das Warten doch noch gewöhnt sein, ihr geht ja öfter fort… Bei uns ist das schon etwas länger her…"

Ben nickte: "Aber ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen…"

Irgendwann wurde ihnen wirklich langweilig. "Vielleicht geht das Ganze schneller, wenn wir näher an der Türe stehen?", schlug Ben lachend vor und Tim stimmte zu, sich inzwischen an den Treppenabsatz zu stellen. Nach einigen Minuten hörten sie oben Andie und Linda kichern.

Ben lachte: "Siehst du, es hat funktioniert."

Beide sahen nach oben zu ihren Frauen und gleichzeitig verschlug es ihnen die Sprache, als sie Andie und Linda erblickten. Andie trug ihre langen gelockten Haare offen und beide hatten sich in Schale geworfen. Seit Maeve auf der Welt war, war Andie aus praktischen Gründen meistens in Jeans und Sneakers unterwegs und trug ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst. Beide trugen High Heels und Andie trug ein rückenfreies Neckholdertop, während Linda bauchfrei unterwegs war.

Tim warf Ben, dem beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen quollen, einen Seitenblick zu und stieß ihm den Ellenboden in die Rippen: "Hey, ich hoffe stark für dich, dass du gerade die richtige Frau anstarrst?"

Der einzige Kommentar, der von Ben kam war ein "Mhm…"

Andie und Linda sahen sich grinsend an.

"Wow!"

Tim drehte sich erschrocken um und sah seinen Vater, der gerade seine Brille aufsetzte, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Empört sah er seinen Vater an: "Dad!"

Der erwiderte erheitert: "Was ist? Ich bin ein Speedle! Was glaubst du, wo ihr euren Blick für schöne Frauen her habt?"

Allison kam aus der Küche und hörte gerade noch, was James sagte. Sie legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte und stellte sich lachend neben ihn: "Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass das auch ein Kompliment an mich sein sollte…"

James legte ebenfalls seinen Arm um seine Frau und küsste sie auf die Stirn: "Natürlich, Al."

Andie und Linda waren mittlerweile am Ende der Treppe angekommen: "Gentlemen, können wir gehen?"

"Habt ihr euch kleidungstechnisch abgesprochen oder ist das Zufall?" Allison sah grinsend von einem zum anderen. Die Vier stutzten und sahen sich gegenseitig an, bevor ihnen auffiel, was Allison meinte. Andie hatte ein schwarzes Oberteil an, während Tim ein weißes Hemd trug. Bei Linda und Ben war es genau andersherum. Und alle Vier trugen schwarze Hosen.

Andie lachte: "Zufall… aber wir können wohl nicht abstreiten, dass wir Geschwister sind."

Die Vier hatten im Coleman´s gerade an ihrem reservierten Tisch Platz genommen, als sich Tim mit den Worten "Ich habe Hunger!" auch schon die Speisekarte schnappte.

Andie sah in erschrocken an: "Was heißt du hast Hunger? Wir haben vor drei Stunden zu Abend gegessen und du hast drei Wiener Schnitzel samt Reis und Kartoffelsalat gegessen."

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern: "Du weißt, dass deine Winner Snitzel meine Lieblingsspeise sind…"

Andie und Linda mussten lachen. Andie sah ihn an und hatte Tränen in den Augen: "Tim, sag mal: Wieeener Scchhnitzel." Sie hatte jede Silbe extra betont.

"Winner Snitzel."

Linda sah Ben an: "Kannst du das auch nicht?"

Ben strengte sich an: "Winner Snitzel."

Tim und Ben sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen, während die beiden Frauen Tränen lachten.

"Süße, sag mal: Beidh m'fhear céile ina bhaintreach gan mhoill."

Während sich Andie anstrengte, den Satz nachzusprechen, lachten dieses Mal Tim und Ben.

Sie verdrehte die Augen: "Das ist ein Zungenbrecher… Was heißt das eigentlich?"

"Mein Mann liebt mich über alles."

Ben prustete los und Andie sah Tim mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Warum glaube ich dir das jetzt nicht, wenn der da drüben so lacht?"

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern, während der Kellner zum Tisch kam: "Keine Ahnung…"

"Willkommen bei Coleman´s! Mein Name ist Jerry und ich bin euer Kellner. Was ka…" Während er redete sah er sich in der Runde um und stutzte: "Speed?!"

_Anmerkung:_

_Die Übersetzung des Satzes, den Andie im Pub aussprechen soll, lautet wie folgt: "Mein Ehemann ist bald Witwer"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15: Alte Bekannte**

Als Tim seinen Spitznamen hörte erschrak er und sah verdutzt den Kellner an. Er überlegte kurz, bevor er sich an den Mann erinnerte: "Jerry? Jerry Maguire?"

"Ja… das ist ja schon ewig her… Wann haben wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen? Du warst so plötzlich verschwunden, nach Ginas To…" Jerry verstummte kurz, bevor er sich räusperte und weiter sprach: "Tut mir leid, Speed."

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Schon okay…" Er deutete auf Andie: "Das ist übrigens meine Frau, Andie."

Jerry sah mit großen Augen zuerst Tim an, dann Andie und zuletzt wieder Tim: "Deine Frau?! Wow…" Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Andie und als ihm auffiel, dass er sie anstarrte, streckte er ihr rasch die rechte Hand entgegen: "Andie? Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Jerry, ich war mit Speed auf der Highschool."

Andie grinste und gab ihm die Hand: "Hi Jerry, freut mich ebenfalls dich kennen zu lernen."

Ein zweiter Kellner ging vorbei und Jerry hielt ihn auf: "Hey, Sam, warte mal kurz!" Er deutete grinsend auf Tim: "Kennst du den Kerl noch?"

Sam überlegte kurz, bevor er die Stirn in Falten legte und ungläubig fragte: "Speed?"

Jerry nickte: "Wahnsinn, oder? Irgendwann treibt es jeden mal wieder zu uns…" Ihm war mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass noch zwei Personen am Tisch saßen und so erkundigte er sich bei Tim, wen er noch mitgebracht hatte.

"Das ist Ben, mein Bruder und das ist Linda, Andies Schwester und Bens Freundin, also meine Doppelschwägerin sozusagen."

Jerry sah Ben an und dann wieder Tim: "Okay, dass das dein Bruder ist, hätte ich eigentlich auch so erkennen können." Er wandte sich an Ben: "Du hast mich ein paar Mal ordentlich erschreckt. Ich habe dich gesehen, als du mit dem Auto an mir vorbeigefahren bist und jedes Mal dachte ich zuerst, Speed wäre wieder da und dann, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet hätte."

Ben lachte: "Meine Schuld ist es nicht, dass der da drüben so aussieht wie ich…" Ben hatte auf Tim gedeutet, der das Gesicht verzog.

Jerry fiel wieder ein, weswegen er eigentlich zum Tisch gekommen war: "Ich lasse euch ja hier am Trockenen sitzen. Was wollt ihr trinken?"

"Guiness bitte!", ertönte es neben Tim.

Die Männer sahen sich erstaunt an, bevor Tim sich an Andie wandte: "Du trinkst Guiness?"

Andie grinste: "Ja klar, ich bin Österreicherin, warum sollte ich kein Bier trinken? Wir trinken nur euer komisches amerikanisches Bier nicht, weil es nach nichts schmeckt und auch nicht wirkt. Außerdem, warum gehen wir sonst in ein Pub?"

Linda sah Jerry fragend an: "Ich schätze mal, wir kriegen hier keinen Alkohol, oder? Falls nicht, dann Coke bitte." Nachdem die beiden in Österreich bereits Alkohol hätten trinken dürfen, hatte Linda es durchgesetzt, dass sie und Ben, solange sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit befanden, mit Maß und Ziel Alkohol trinken durften. Auch bei Feiern galt die Ausnahme und sie hielten sich daran.

Jerry schüttelte den Kopf.

Tim zuckte mit den Schultern: "Okay, dann zwei Guiness bitte und zwei Coke für die Grünschnäbel!"

Jerry grinste und ging mit den Worten "Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch!" davon.

Linda und Ben sahen Tim böse an: "Grünschnäbel? Es kann ja nicht jeder so alt wie du sein, oder?"

Tim wusste, dass sie es nicht böse meinten und spielte mit: "Ihr kriegt gleich gar nichts zu trinken und sitzt draußen im Wagen, wenn ihr frech seid!"

Jerry kam ein paar Minuten später mit den Getränken zurück und hockte sich auf die Kante der Bank neben Linda, die ein Stück hineingerutscht war, um Platz für Jerry zu machen.

"Ich mach jetzt mal Pause und du erzählst mir, was du die letzten Jahre so getrieben hast. Du warst damals einfach weg… Das Letzte, was ich weiß ist, dass du auf die Columbia gegangen bist um - wenn mich nicht alles täuscht - Biologie zu studieren."

"Stimmt, aber nach Ginas Tod habe ich mein Studium abgebrochen, bin planlos durchs Land gezogen und am Ende in Miami gelandet. Ich habe dann auf der Columbia fertig studiert und bin jetzt Polizist."

Jerry und Sam, der noch immer beim Tisch stand, begannen beide herzhaft zu lachen: "Ja klar… Nein, ohne Spaß, was machst du wirklich beruflich? Bei den illegalen Sachen, die du früher angestellt hast…"

"Ich bin Polizist."

Die beiden verstummten und sahen ihn ungläubig an: "Was so richtig? Mit Uniform?"

"Nein, ich bin Tatortermittler." Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche, zog seinen Dienstausweis heraus und hielt ihn Sam und Jerry unter die Nase.

"Crime Scene Investigation? Ist das dasselbe wie Crime Scene Unit, so wie in der Fernsehserie?"

Tim verzog das Gesicht: "Jaaaa… nur dauert die Arbeit bei uns leider länger und wir finden den Täter nicht immer und vor allem nicht so einfach." Tim hatte die Serie, die Jerry angesprochen hatte, ein paar Mal zufällig gesehen und hatte sich immer wieder darüber amüsiert, wie einfach es im Fernsehen doch war, Fälle zu lösen. Sämtliche Analysen waren in ein paar Minuten erledigt und auch die Mörder hinterließen immer gut erkennbare Spuren und alle Fingerabdrücke waren bereits im Computer vorhanden. Tim verstand bis heute nicht, warum sich Andie das Spin Off "CSU: Palm Beach" so gerne ansah.

Jerry wandte sich an Andie: "Und was machst du beruflich?"

"Ich bin Ärztin."

"Welches Fachgebiet? Chirurgie?"

Andie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Nein, ich muss zum Glück mit meinen Patienten nicht so zimperlich umgehen… Gerichtsmedizin. Ich arbeite mit Tim zusammen." Sie erzählte nie jemandem sofort, welche Art von Ärztin sie war, da sie schon des Öfteren erlebt hatte, dass Menschen richtig geschockt waren, wenn sie davon hörten.

Jerry verzog das Gesicht: "Du werkst wirklich an toten Menschen herum? Das ist ja gruselig, das könnte ich nicht…"

Sam mischte sich ein: "Ich finde das cool… Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann könntet ihr beide euch gegenseitig um die Ecke bringen und es sogar nach einem Unfall aussehen lassen. Das Wissen dazu hättet ihr ja."

Andie und Tim sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie gleichzeitig antworteten: "Eigentlich schon…"

Andie grinste Tim an: "Weißt du, dass ich darüber noch nie genauer nachgedacht habe?"

"Lass dir ja keinen Blödsinn einfallen… Und vergiss nicht: Jeder Mörder hinterlässt irgendwelche Spuren, den perfekten Mord gibt es nicht. Außerdem kannst du doch unsere Tochter nicht zu einer Halbwaisen machen…"

Andie musste lachen, als sie Tims skeptischen Blick sah: "Stimmt auch wieder… Außerdem mag ich dich ja irgendwie ganz gerne."

Jerry lachte: "Tochter? Sag nicht, dass du auch schon Vater bist…"

Tim nickte, während er in seiner Geldtasche nach einem Foto von Maeve kramte: "Schon? Ich bin 31… Ja, sie heißt Maeve und ist jetzt acht Monate alt."

Sam und Jerry sahen sich das Foto an: "Die Kleine kann euch nicht wirklich abstreiten… Aber sie hätte es sicher schlimmer erwischen können."

Jerry sah auf die Uhr und seufzte: "Meine Pause ist vorbei, ich muss weiter, bevor sich mein Chef aufregt. Ich wünsche euch inzwischen viel Spaß und komme dann später noch mal zu euch." Gemeinsam mit Sam machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Kaum, dass die beiden weg waren, drehte sich Andie zu Tim: "So… jetzt möchte ich aber genauer wissen, welche illegalen Sachen du so gemacht hast." Von der anderen Seite des Tisches kam ein zweistimmiges "Ich auch!".

Tim seufzte: "Ich bin Motorradrennen gefahren. Illegale Straßenrennen. Und das mit 16 noch dazu. Aber ich war wirklich gut. Was glaubt ihr, wo mein Spitzname herkommt? Es wundert mich ja, dass ich noch lebe."

Andie verdrehte die Augen: "Mich auch, wenn ich das so höre. Bin ich froh, dass wir eine Tochter haben, die kommt hoffentlich nicht auf solche Ideen."

Nach einigen Bieren verabschiedeten sich die Vier von Jerry und Sam und machten sich auf Weg in den Club 950. Andie hatte das irische Bier unterschätzt und war ziemlich beschwipst und während Ben sie durch Tipperary Hill kutschierte, tuschelte und kicherte sie am Rücksitz mit Linda herum. Die Männer verstanden kein Wort, da die beiden Deutsch miteinander redeten.

Tim beugte sich zu Ben hinüber und begann ebenfalls zu tuscheln: "Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass die beiden immer, wenn sie schimpfen oder betrunken sind, Deutsch reden?"

Ben nickte: "Das Problem ist vor allem, dass dann immer irgendwelche Wörter kommen, die in keinem Wörterbuch stehen."

"Stimmt, ist aber wahrscheinlich auch besser so."

"Ich glaube, ich muss mir mal ein Österreichische-Schimpfwörter-Wörterbuch kaufen. Denkst du, dass es so etwas gibt?"

"Tuschelt ihr da vorne über uns?" Andie lehnte sich plötzlich zwischen den Vordersitzen vor und wollte Tim, der noch immer zu Ben hinübergebeugt war, einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken. In dem Moment bremste Ben scharf ab und grinste, als Andie gegen Tim krachte.

Andie schimpfte auf Deutsch: "Aua, du blöder Hund!"

Tim rieb sich die Schläfe: "Siehst du, genau das meine ich…"

Linda beugte sich zu Andie nach vorne, die sich die Stirn rieb: "Welchen meinst du?"

"Den, der fährt wie eine Wildsau."

Linda kicherte: "Ah, meinen blöden Hund…"

Ben drehte sich kurz um: "Könnt ihr nicht Englisch reden? Was redet ihr da hinten eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Andie grinste: "Nichts… Wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, dass du mein Lieblingsschwager bist…"

Linda prustete los.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: Club 950**

Die Vier hatten im Club 950 eine der beliebten Couchen im Obergeschoß ergattert und es sich bequem gemacht. Die Frauen hielt es jedoch nicht lange auf ihren Plätzen und so gingen sie ein paar Schritte zu der kleinen Tanzfläche. Ben und Tim blieben sitzen und sahen ihnen zu.

Als Tim Andie beim Tanzen beobachtete, erinnerte er sich an seinen Wien-Aufenthalt zurück. Er war damals mit Andie und meistens auch mit ihrer besten Freundin Daniela und deren Freund Martin, sowie mit Linda und deren damaligen Freund Max in verschiedenen Clubs unterwegs gewesen. Die drei Damen waren schon bekannt, vor allem im "Volksgarten", wo sie sich von den Kellnerinnen immer wieder dazu überreden ließen, gemeinsam mit ihnen im Rahmen der so genannten "Coyote Ugly-Nights" auf der Bar zu tanzen und damit für Stimmung und Umsatz zu sorgen. Als Entschädigung dafür durften sie auf Kosten des Hauses trinken, nachdem die Drei den Film jedoch mindestens 15 Mal gesehen hatten, hätten sie es aber auch umsonst gemacht.

Als Andie Tim damals Anfang Dezember an so einem Abend im Schlepptau gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich kurz geziert, weil sie nicht sicher war, was Tim über sie denken würde, wenn sie auf der Bar tanzen würde. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, worüber sich Tim noch gewundert hatte, nachdem er ja nicht ihr Freund war und es ihm auch dann nichts ausgemacht hätte. Der DJ hatte "Unbelievable" von EMF aufgelegt und – nachdem Tim den Film nur vom Hören-Sagen gekannt hatte - hatte er erst später herausgefunden, dass die Show, die die Drei gemeinsam mit den Kellnerinnen abzogen, in etwa so ablief wie im Film. Weiters hatte ihm Andie verschwiegen, dass auch er seine Rolle darin haben würde.

Während er mit den beiden Männern, die wussten, was auf sie zukam, vor der Bar gestanden und den Frauen beim Tanzen zugesehen hatte, hatte sich Andie plötzlich vor ihm auf der Bar gekniet, ihm tief in die Augen gesehen, mithilfe eines Seidenschals an sich gezogen und schließlich fand sich sein Gesicht in ihrem Ausschnitt wieder. Danach hatte sie ihm zärtlich den Kopf in den Nacken gedrückt, sodass sein Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkeln zum Liegen kam und hatte ihm Whiskey direkt aus der Flasche eingeflößt.

Ein weiterer Umstand, den er erst bei ihrer Hochzeit erfahren hatte, als er mit Daniela geplaudert hatte, war der, dass Andie normalerweise zwar mitgetanzt, aber nur Daniela und Linda die Männer miteinbezogen hatten. Als Andie Tim plötzlich an sich gezogen hatte, hatten Linda und Daniela einander kurz verwundert angesehen und danach nur ihre Männer angegrinst. Tim hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, da ihn Andie überrumpelt hatte und er darüber nachdachte, was das jetzt zu bedeuten hätte.

Als Andie schließlich von der Bar gestiegen war und den erstaunten Tim ansah, war sie rot geworden und das Einzige, was sie gesagt hatte, war "Danke, dass du mitgespielt hast…". Tim war noch immer perplex gewesen und der Whiskey hatte gewirkt, sodass er nur ein "Gern geschehen!" stammeln hatte können.

Im Nachhinein fand Tim es eigenartig, wie lange er und Andie gebraucht hatten, um über ihre Schatten zu springen und zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen. Nicht nur einmal war er knapp daran gewesen, sie zu küssen, hatte dann aber immer noch einen Rückzieher gemacht. Wenn er daran dachte, wie oft sie eng miteinander getanzt hatten und spätestens diese Aktion von Andie hätte ausreichen müssen, um aus ihnen ein Paar zu machen. Aber nein, er musste erst vermeintlich tot im Wald liegen.

Andie hatte ihm im Nachhinein gestanden, dass sie an diesem Abend zuviel getrunken hatte und sie in dem Moment, als sie auf der Bar gestanden hatte, eigentlich vorgehabt hatte den ersten Schritt zu machen, sie in der Folge aber – nachdem Tim keine Anstalten seinerseits gemacht hatte – der Mut verlassen hatte. Tim hätte sich noch heute dafür in den Hintern beißen können, denn auch ihn hatte damals nach einem kurzen "Aha-Effekt" wieder der Mut verlassen.

Tim musste grinsen als er sich zurück erinnerte und Ben sah ihn an: "Denkst du schon wieder? Du machst mir schön langsam Angst, du grinst ständig…"

Er konnte den Ermittler in sich nicht abschalten und begann irgendwann, die Menschen um sich herum zu beobachten. Ihm fiel ein Mann an der Bar auf, der starr in Andies und Lindas Richtung sah. Als Ben Tims zusammengekniffene Augen sah, erkundigte er sich, was los sei.

Tim deutete zu dem Mann: "Der Typ da drüben starrt ständig die Frauen an… Das gefällt mir nicht."

Sie beschlossen, den Mann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Kurze Zeit später machten Andie und Linda gerade eine kurze Pause, als sie eine Durchsage des DJ´s hörten: "Hier ist euer DJ Scorpius … jetzt unser Special … die nächste halbe Stunde … Oriental! Lady´s, ab mit euch auf die Tanzfläche…"

Als die Musik begann und sie das Wort "Banadeelak" hörten, grinsten sich die beiden an und Andie meinte zu Linda: "Bieten wir den beiden Herren mal eine richtige Show?"

Linda nickte während sie aufstand und Andie an der Hand hinter sich her zog: "Kannst du die Choreografie noch?"

Ihre Frage war beantwortet, als Andie zu tanzen begann.

Die beiden tanzten völlig synchron und Ben stieß Tim in die Rippen, der wieder einmal den Typen an der Bar angestarrt hatte, und deutete ohne Worte auf Linda und Andie.

Tim klappte die Kinnlade hinunter, während er zusah, dann wandte er sich an Ben: "Wow… Wusstest du, dass die beiden Bauchtanzen können?"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf: "Du?"

Tim schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf: "Nein, aber sie sind ein eingespieltes Team…"

"Denkst du, wir beide sind auch irgendwann mal so eingespielt?"

Tim sah ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen an: "Du willst mit mir Bauchtanzen?!" Dann begann er zu grinsen.

Ben schmunzelte: "Spinner! Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren sie damit beschäftigt den Frauen zuzusehen. Kaum war die Musik aus, bemerkten sie, wie der Typ von der Bar zu den beiden ging. Tim sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu, verstand aber nicht, was sie redeten.

Der Kerl lallte leicht: "Hi. Darf ich die hübschen Damen auf einen Drink einladen?"

"Oh, nein danke, dafür haben wir unsere Männer." Andie deutete auf Tim und Ben.

"Aber bei der Show, die ihr gerade geliefert habt…" Er grinste anzüglich.

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Wie gesagt: Nein danke."

Tim sah, wie der Mann seinen Arm um Andie legte, die versuchte, Abstand zu gewinnen. Das war sein Stichwort.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber: "Hey, Freundchen, lass deine Griffel von meiner Frau!"

Der Mann lies Andie los und wandte sich an Tim: "Und? Was willst du tun, wenn ich nicht auf dich höre?"

Tim wurde wütend: "Dann werde ich dir zeigen, was ich davon halte."

Die beiden Männer standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Kampfhähne und funkelten sich wütend an. Linda war inzwischen zu Ben hinüber gegangen, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

Andie hatte keine Lust, sich den Urlaub durch eine Schlägerei verderben zu lassen und hatte sich neben Tim gestellt. Ihren Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt redete sie ihm leise gut zu, während sie versuchte, ihn von dem Mann wegzubringen: "Komm, Süßer… Vergiss den Idioten…"

Der Kerl stänkerte weiter: "Ui, da fürchte ich mich aber… Haust du mir eine auf die Nase?" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Andies Richtung hinzu: "Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was SO eine Frau mit einem wie dir will?"

Jetzt reichte es Andie. Sie lies Tim los, baute sich vor dem Mann auf und sah ihm starr in die Augen: "Was zur Hölle lässt dich glauben, dass du besser als mein Mann wärst?! Entweder DU setzt dich jetzt wieder hin oder gehst. Auf jeden Fall lässt DU uns jetzt alle in Ruhe oder ICH hau DIR eine auf die Nase und nicht nur dort hin…"

Der Mann sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie nahm Tims Hand, drehte sich um und zog ihn hinter sich her zurück zu ihrem Tisch, wo Linda und Ben saßen und die Szene beobachteten. Tim war über seine Frau derart verblüfft, dass er ohne Gegenwehr mitging.

Als sie sich zu Linda und Ben gesetzt hatten und Andie wieder zu der Stelle sah, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatten, war der Mann weg.

Tim war noch immer wütend und grummelte vor sich hin: "Ich hätte den Arsch soooo gerne verhaftet, aber ich bin leider im falschen Bundesstaat…"

Andie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und musste schmunzeln: "Lass deinen Colt stecken, Cowboy…"

Nun lief langsame Musik und Ben zog Linda mit den Worten "Gehst du mit mir tanzen?" von der Couch hoch. Das lies sich Linda nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Auch Andie stand auf: "Ich komme gleich wieder…"

Bevor Tim etwas sagen konnte, saß er alleine da.

Andie kam ein paar Minuten später zurück und zog Tim kommentarlos an der Hand von der Couch hoch.

"Was hast du vor?", erkundigte er sich, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Als er bemerkte, dass ihn Andie in Richtung der Tanzfläche zog, wusste er es.

Früher hatte er nur getanzt, wenn es sich überhaupt nicht vermeiden lies. Aber Andie hatte ihn vor ihrer Hochzeit sozusagen "genötigt" einen Tanzkurs mit ihr zu absolvieren, weshalb es ihm jetzt nicht mehr so viel ausmachte. Er wusste, wie gerne Andie tanzte und tat ihr den Gefallen. Insgeheim machte es ihm ja sogar Spaß, nur wollte er es nicht zugeben, denn ihm gefiel, wie sie sich jedes Mal freute, wenn er sich anbot, mit ihr zu tanzen.

Als sie auf der Tanzfläche angekommen waren, schlang ihm Andie ihre Arme um den Nacken und küsste ihn. Sie wusste genau, dass ihn die Meldung des Typen getroffen hatte und wollte ihn wieder aufbauen.

Er sollte sehen, dass er DER Mann war, den sie wollte und so war sie beim DJ gewesen und hatte ihn gebeten, "ihr" Lied – Falling into you von Celine Dion – zu spielen. Sie hatte Tim zu diesem Lied in Wien Rumba beigebracht, als sie noch "nur Freunde" waren. Damals hatte sie die Nähe zu Tim genossen, sich aber nicht träumen lassen, dass sie gerade mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann tanzen würde.

Während sie mit Tim tanzte, zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter, sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und sang ihn leise an. Er hatte ein Talent für Rumba, obwohl Andie die Vermutung hatte, dass er sich vor der Hochzeit Nachhilfestunden bei Eric geholt hatte, denn als sie dann einmal mit Eric getanzt hatte, hatte dieser grinsend gemeint, dass sie besser tanzen würde, als ihr Mann. Als sie sich Tim und Eric rumbatanzend vorstellte, musste sie wieder einmal schmunzeln.

Tim wusste, warum Andie gerade jetzt mit ihm tanzen wollte. Sie hatte recht damit, dass er sich noch immer Gedanken über die blöde Meldung machte und wieder einmal Zweifel an ihm nagten. Aber Andie wusste genau, wie sie diese Zweifel ausräumen konnte.

Irgendwann standen Linda und Ben neben ihnen und Linda erkundigte sich, ob sie mit ihnen heimfahren würden. Es war mittlerweile drei Uhr morgens und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17: Einfach fesselnd**

Tim hatte gerade erst eine Stunde geschlafen, als er plötzlich aufwachte.

Maeve schlief bei seinen Eltern im Zimmer und er hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass außer ihm und Andie noch jemand im Zimmer war. Er starrte ins dunkle Zimmer und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, fühlte er, dass jemand zwischen ihm und Andie im Bett kniete. Vor Schreck schrie er auf, was wiederum den Eindringling derart erschreckte, dass er ebenfalls schrie. Er erkannte Lindas Stimme und drehte die Nachttischlampe auf.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er seine erschrockene Schwägerin an: "Verdammt, Linda! Was tust du in unserem Bett?!"

Linda wurde rot und sah Andie an, die die Schreie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten und die mit zersausten Haaren im Bett saß und vor Schreck keuchte. "Ähm… ich wollte eigentlich Andie wecken… Aber das Bett steht ja so toll in der Ecke, dass ich zwischen euch durch musste…"

Andie sah sie an: "Was ist denn los? Ist irgendetwas mit Ben?"

Linda nickte: "Das könnte man schon so sagen…"

Tim mischte sich wieder ein: "Was ist mit ihm? Spuck es aus Linda, dann können wir wieder schlafen."

Linda sah ihn an: "Eigentlich solltest du das nicht erfahren, aber nachdem ich dich geweckt habe ist es jetzt ja schon egal…"

Mit hochrotem Kopf sprach sie weiter: "Hast du zufällig Schüssel für Handschellen dabei?"

Tim traute seinen Ohren nicht: "Habe ich was?"

Linda wusste nicht, ob Tim sie jetzt nicht verstanden hatte, oder ob er sich blöd stellte, daher wiederholte sie ihre letzten Worte nochmals langsam und untermalte ihre Ausführungen mit Zeichensprache: "Schlüssel für Handschellen. Du weißt schon, diese Dinger, mit denen ihr immer Leute verhaftet, die man an den Handgelenken befestigt…"

Tim, der noch zersauster als normalerweise aussah, hatte einen Gesichtausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen skeptisch, verärgert und verwirrt anzusiedeln war: "Hältst du mich für blöd?"

Linda zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste: "Also wenn du mich so fragst… Also manchmal…"

Er unterbrach sie und funkelte sie böse an: "Spiel nicht mit deinem Leben! Danke, ich weiß, was Handschellen sind, aber wozu brauchst du dafür jetzt einen Schlüssel?"

Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, bevor er weiter sprach: "Warum soll ich in New York einen Handschellenschlüssel mithaben? Und was hat das Ganze überhaupt mit Ben zu tun? Ich verstehe absolut gar nichts…" Er drehte sich zu Andie, die neben ihm mittlerweile zu lachen begonnen hatte.

Andie kicherte: "Also wenn das eingetreten ist, was ich denke, dann sollten wir den armen Ben mal befreien…" Als sie sah, dass Linda nickte, fügte sie an Tim gewandt hinzu: "Habt ihr hier irgendwo einen Werkzeugkasten mit einer Zange?"

Tim verstand immer noch nichts und gerade als er dazu ansetzte, nochmals nachzufragen, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Erstaunt sah er Linda an: "Wo hast DU Handschellen her?"

"Ich war doch heute mit Andie einkaufen…"

Tim musste grinsen und hob eine Augenbraue, während er seine Frau ansah: "Du bist aber kein guter Umgang…"

Andie boxte ihm ebenfalls grinsend gegen den Oberarm: "Da redet genau der Richtige, Detective Speedle…", wobei die Betonung auf Detective lag.

"Okay, okay… überredet... Ich bin schon auf dem Weg in den Keller." Er versuchte, vom Thema abzulenken: "Ich hoffe nur, ich finde die Werkzeugkiste, bevor das ganze Haus wach ist." Tim stand auf und zog sich ein T-Shirt an.

Als Tim ein paar Minuten später mit der Werkzeugkiste im Zimmer stand, hatte sich auch Andie etwas übergezogen und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber in Bens Zimmer.

Als Tim Ben mit ans Bettgestell gefesselten Armen daliegen sah, musste er lachen. Freundlicherweise hatte Linda Ben wenigstens noch zugedeckt, bevor sie "geflohen" war.

Ben sah ihn mit rotem Kopf und ziemlich verärgert an: "Du bist echt ein netter Bruder und es freut mich ungemein, dass ich für deine Unterhaltung sorge… Wenn du fertig gelacht hast, kannst du mir vielleicht mal helfen?"

Tim sah ihn mit vor Lachen tränenden Augen an: "Tut mir leid… bin schon unterwegs… aber so etwas sieht man nicht so oft, nicht einmal als Ermittler…"

Er kramte in der Kiste und marschierte mit einer Zange auf Ben zu. Während Tim am Bett kniete und sich abmühte, die Kette zwischen den beiden Handschellenteilen durchzuzwicken, standen Andie und Linda im Zimmer und versuchten ernst zu bleiben.

Ben funkelte Linda böse an: "Fang jetzt ja nicht zu lachen an! Das war deine Idee!"

Linda schnaufte: "Ja klar, und DU wolltest ja überhaupt nicht mitmachen, oder wie? Du kannst mich ja gleich wegen Nötigung und Freiheitsberaubung bei deinem Bruder anzeigen."

"Gutes Thema: Kannst du eigentlich zwischen DEINER Schwester und MEINEM Bruder unterscheiden? Habe ich Andie oder Tim gesagt? Wen solltest du holen?!"

Linda blaffte wiederum Ben an: "Versuch du mal zwischen den beiden durchzukommen ohne IHN aufzuwecken!" Sie deutete auf Tim: "Der macht sich breit wie ich weiß nicht was!"

Andie mischte sich ein: "Hey, könntet ihr beiden jetzt bitte aufhören zu streiten? Davon wird es auch nicht besser."

Gleichzeitig sah Tim Linda an: "Entschuldigung, Madame! Darf ich in MEINEM Bett vielleicht so liegen, wie ICH will? Hätte ich dich in meinem Bett haben wollen, hätte ich DICH geheiratet und nicht deine Schwester!"

Andie sah Tim an: "Und du halte jetzt bitte auch mal deine Klappe. Du darfst liegen wie du willst oder habe ICH mich schon mal beschwert?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und fügte hinzu: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du niemandem davon erzählen wirst, oder?"

Tim, dem die Tränen schon die Wangen hinab liefen und der krampfhaft versuchte, nicht wieder laut loszulachen, meinte nur leise schniefend: "Nein, würde ich nie tun…"

Ben sah auf Tims Knie, das sich neben seinem Kopf befand: "Kannst du freundlicherweise aufpassen, dass du dich nicht in mein Gesicht kniest? Und hör endlich auf zu lachen, ich bin nicht total bescheuert, ich merke das!"

"Also wenn ich du wäre, wäre mein Gesicht jetzt gerade meine geringste Sorge… Ich würde an deiner Stelle mal über meine Frauenwahl nachdenken." Er schnaufte mit hochrotem Kopf: "Also mit einer Zange habe ich auch noch nie versucht so ein Ding aufzubekommen. Herrgott noch mal, ist das stabil!"

Als er endlich die Kette durchgezwickt hatte, wischte er sich die Tränen weg und versuchte ernst zu werden, bevor er Ben ansah: "Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich die beiden Teile nicht von deinen Handgelenken herunterkriege, dazu brauchen wir einen Schlüssel…" Ben rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke und seufzte.

Andie seufzte ebenfalls: "Dann fahre ich eben morgen früh gleich noch einmal zu "Hot Topic" und kaufe Handschellen mit Schlüssel…" Sie sah sich suchend um: "Aber der Schlüssel muss doch irgendwo sein…"

Linda schnaufte und verzog das Gesicht: "Denkst du wirklich, ich tue mir DAS hier an, wenn ich den Schlüssel nicht schon überall gesucht hätte?"

"Okay… das Argument leuchtet mir ein…"

Als Andie und Tim endlich wieder im Bett lagen, begannen sie beide herzhaft zu lachen.

"Wenn wir das erzählen würden, glaubt uns das keiner… Mit euch Speedles wird einem echt nie langweilig."

"Na mit den Delektorskys aber auch nicht… Außerdem, was soll ich sagen? Du warst früher eine Delektorsky und bist jetzt eine Speedle… das ist noch doppelt so schlimm."

Als Tim am nächsten Morgen nach unten ging, um zu frühstücken, saß Ben bereits beim Tisch und trank seinen Kaffee.

Abgesehen davon, dass er ziemlich unausgeschlafen aussah, hatte er seinen Kapuzensweater beinahe bis über die Fingerspitzen herabgezogen, um die Handschellen zu verdecken, was Tim grinsend registrierte.

Allison war gerade dabei Maeve zu füttern und sah Tim fragend an: "Andie ist noch nicht wach?"

"Doch, sie kommt gleich…"

Ein paar Minuten später kamen schließlich auch Linda und Andie ins Wohnzimmer. Tim hatte nur kurz von seinem Kaffee aufgesehen, riss dann aber den Kopf herum und warf einen genaueren Blick auf seine Frau und seine Schwägerin. Dieser Blick endete in einem Lachkrampf. Ben sah ihn kurz fragend an, bevor er ebenfalls die Frauen betrachtete, die bis über beide Ohren grinsten. Und auch Ben begann jetzt zu lachen.

Tim schniefte und er hatte Tränen in den Augen: "Danke für das Kompliment! Soll ich mir jetzt ein Shirt mit "Austrians also" kaufen?"

"Wenn du irgendwo eines findest, bestell mir bitte eines mit…", meinte Ben.

Auch James hatte von seiner Zeitung aufgesehen und die Ursache der Erheiterung entdeckt. Er grinste seine Frau an: "Al? Warum hast du nicht so ein Shirt? Muss ich mir jetzt Gedanken machen?"

Allison sah sich fragend um, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Treppe gesessen hatte und die beiden nicht herein kommen hatte sehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die langärmligen Shirts, die Andie und Linda trugen. Sie hatten zwar verschiedene Farben, aber auf beiden Shirts prangte auf der Brust die Aufschrift "Irish do it better".

Auch Allison musste lachen: "Genial. Wo habt ihr denn bitte diese Shirts her?"

"Oh, in der Mall ist ein Laden, die haben Shirts mit diversen Aufschriften", Andie grinste Tim an, "und wir dachten uns, wir loben unsere Männer mal ein bisschen…"

Linda sah Andie fragend an: "Wofür eigentlich? Für die harte Arbeit, oder wofür?" Diese zweideutige Frage verursachte abermals allgemeines Gelächter.

Sie verdrehte die Augen: "Mein Gott, denkt ihr alle schweinisch… So war das jetzt ausnahmsweise gar nicht gemeint…"

"Naja, als Arbeit würde ich das nicht bezeichnen."

Tim stimmte Ben zu: "Also ich auch nicht."

"Na bin ich froh. Da haben wir ja noch einmal Glück gehabt.", grinste Andie, die sich nun neben Tim gesetzt hatte.

"Lass mich mal ausreden… Eher als Belohnung für ein schweres Eheleben…"

"Fällt dir auf, dass du dein Glück gerade überstrapazierst?" Sie funkelte Tim böse an: "Du kannst gerne ein schweres Eheleben haben, wenn du möchtest… Nur dann kann ich das Shirt gleich wieder ausziehen, weil es dann nämlich in unserem Schlafzimmer nichts mehr gibt, was Iren besser tun."

Tim sah sie erschrocken an: "Ich bin ja schon ruhig… Das sind ja richtige Foltermethoden, die du anwenden würdest…"

Andie grinste ihn an und nickte: "Ich weiß ja, womit man dich bestrafen kann."

"Da würdest du dich aber selbst bestrafen, Süße."

Andie seufzte: "Da muss ich dir leider recht geben…"

Maeve hatte mittlerweile fertig gegessen und zu plappern begonnen. Sie grinste und streckte ihre Ärmchen in Andies Richtung.

"Und? Habt ihr euch gestern Abendgut amüsiert?", erkundigte sich Allison, während sie Maeve an Andie weiterreichte.

Andie nickte: "Ja, sehr gut… Von Tanzen über Ärger und Action war alles vertreten…"

Ben und Linda warfen Andie einen flehenden Seitenblick zu und sie zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Als Andie Tim ansah, stellte sie fest, dass er schon wieder knapp dran war, einen Lachkrampf zu bekommen und verpasste ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein.

"Umpf…"

Allison sah Tim an: "Was ist los?"

Tim grinste: "Nichts, ich habemir nur gerade das Handgelenk gestoßen…"

Daer das Wort Handgelenk extra betont hatte, erntete Tim diesmal einen bösen Seitenblick von Andie, Ben und Linda.

Nachdem Allison bemerkt hatte, das sich die Vier irgendwie merkwürdig verhielten, fragte sie nicht mehr weiter nach.

Als Tim dann Ben bat, ihm den Ahornsirup zu reichen, vergaß dieser kurz auf seine "Tarnung" und streckte sich über den Tisch, wobei ihm der Sweaterärmel hinaufrutschte.

Natürlich sah prompt in diesem Moment seine Mutter hin. Fragend sah sie Ben an: "Was hast du denn da am Arm?"

Ben lief rot an und verfluchte insgeheim Tim, der verzweifelt darum kämpfte, nicht zu lachen, da sein Plan funktioniert hatte. Ben begann zu stottern: "Oh… das… ähm… das ist ein Armreifen… ganz neu… sieht aus wie eine Handschelle. Den hat mir Linda geschenkt…

Seit ihre Kinder hier waren, wunderte sich Allison über überhaupt nichts mehr. Sie grinste: "Aha… cool. Brauchst du vielleicht einen Schlüssel zu deiner Handschelle?" In ihrer Hand baumelten zwei kleine Schlüssel: "Die hier habe ich heute morgen am Gang vor euren Zimmern gefunden…"

Gelächter brach aus, während sich Ben schnell den Schlüssel schnappte und sich von den Handschellen befreite.

Noch immer lachend fügte Allison hinzu: "Ach übrigens, euer Vater hätte gerne seine Werkzeugkiste zurück. Er hätte heute Nacht schon beinahe die Polizei gerufen, weil er gedacht hat, es wären Einbrecher im Keller…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18: Undercover**

Als Eric in Miami das Labor betrat, wartete Calleigh bereits auf ihn: "Guten Morgen! Wir müssen unseren Freund vom Überwachungsvideo befragen."

"Warum wir? Wo ist H schon wieder?"

"Auf seiner Mission. Ich frage mich ja schon langsam wirklich, was der ständig tut."

Eric schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich frage mich schön langsam, ob ich das überhaupt wissen will. Na gut, gehen wir unseren Verdächtigen verhören."

Als sie den Verhörraum betraten, hing Joseph Taggert ziemlich gelangweilt am Sessel herum.

"Guten Morgen Mr. Taggert. Ich bin Det. Duquesne und das ist Det. Delko."

Er ignorierte Eric und sah Calleigh mit einem eigenartigen Blick an, den Eric stirnrunzelnd registrierte. Der Kerl war ihm sofort unsympathisch.

"Wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen zu Mary Zager stellen", meldete sich Calleigh zu Wort.

"Mary und ich sind Kollegen."

Eric mischte sich ein: "Das wissen wir bereits. Aber sie waren offensichtlich mehr als das." Er schob ihm die Fotos über den Tisch zu.

"Na gut, wir hatten etwas miteinander, das gebe ich ja zu. Sie sah gut aus und war gut im Bett." Joseph Taggert gab sich übermäßig cool und sah schleimig grinsend zwischen Calleigh und Eric hin und her, bevor er sich an Eric wandte: "Wollen Sie mir einreden, dass Sie mit der Süßen hier nichts haben?" Er deutete auf Calleigh: "So etwas passiert nun mal, wenn man zusammen arbeitet."

Calleigh wurde rot und wusste nicht, was sie zu soviel Frechheit sagen sollte. Es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Eric war wütend: "Mr. Taggert! Es ist durchaus nicht überall üblich, dass man mit seinen Kollegen ins Bett springt, also passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen! Sonst können wir das Verhör auch anders führen."

Taggert hob eine Augenbraue: "Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen? Oder ihrer Freundin mit dem scharfen Hintern imponieren?" Er hatte mit dem Kopf auf Calleigh gedeutet.

Eric sah ihn ernst an: "Nein, ich wollte sie nur darauf hinweisen. Und hören Sie endlich auf, Det. Duquesne zu belästigen, sonst…" Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief aus: "Also… Sie waren vorgestern mit Mary Zager im Hotel und gestern wurde sie tot aufgefunden. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Irgendwer wird sie schon umgebracht haben, was weiß ich… Als ich das Hotel verließ, hat sie noch gelebt. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

"Also wenn ich viel glaube, aber das sicher nicht. Wir brauchen Ihre Fingerabdrücke, Ihre DNA und Ihre Kleidung, die sie vorgestern getragen haben."

Er grinste: "Und SIE brauchen einen Gerichtsbeschluss."

"Okay, dann machen wir das eben auf die brutale Variante. Kein Problem." Er deutete dem uniformierten Polizeibeamten, der an der Türe stand: "Bringen Sie Mr. Taggert bitte in den Arrestbereich?"

Der Polizeibeamte nickte und legte Joseph Taggert die Handschellen an. "Hey, Sie können mich hier nicht so einfach festhalten!"

"Doch, können wir. Zumindest solange, bis wir einen Gerichtsbeschluss haben."

Als Calleigh und Eric gerade den Raum verlassen wollten, fiel Calleigh auf, dass sie ihr Handy am Tisch hatte liegen lassen und sie kehrte nochmals um, wobei ihr Blick unter den Tisch fiel. Sie stutzte.

"Hey, Eric. Er hat etwas für uns dagelassen." Sie deutete auf ein Häufchen Erde, die offensichtlich von den Schuhen des Verdächtigen abgebröselt war.

Eric kroch unter den Tisch und sah sich die Erde näher an: "Erde. Da ist irgendwas drinnen… Sieht aus wie Blüten. Violette Blüten."

Calleigh war mittlerweile neben ihm: "Ich habe erst irgendwo violette Blüten gesehen…" Sie dachte verzweifelt nach: "Verdammt, wo war das bloß?"

"Beim Motel. Im Blumenbeet bei dem Weg, der neben dem Gebäude nach hinten zum Pool führt."

"Ach ja, stimmt." Sie sah Eric an: "Jetzt habe ich auch eine Vermutung, wie die Leiche aus dem Motel gekommen ist."

Der grinste: "Er hat sie durch die Terrassentüre hinausgeschafft und dann seitlich am Gebäude vorbei zum Parkplatz. Das war zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber das niemandem aufgefallen ist, dass der eine Frau durch die Botanik schleppt, wundert mich jetzt schon…"

"Vielleicht hat er sie wo eingepackt?"

"Wir haben keine Fasern auf der Kleidung gefunden, aber das heißt ja noch nichts. Wenn er im Blumenbeet war, finden wir dort vielleicht die Tatwaffe."

"Das heißt, wir fahren noch einmal zum Motel. Hoffentlich kommt Horatio bald mal wieder von seiner Mission zurück. Er kann unseren Freund dann noch einmal verhören. Ich bin nicht wild darauf, den Arsch noch einmal zu sehen." Sie sah Eric an: "Übrigens danke, dass du mich vorhin verteidigt hast."

Eric schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Nicht der Rede wert."

Die beiden hatten nicht gehört, dass sich zwischenzeitig die Türe geöffnet und auch wieder geschlossen hatte. Horatio stand neben dem Tisch und sah lediglich zwei Paar Beine hervorlugen: "Hey? Was tut ihr beiden unter dem Tisch? Seid ihr undercover oder spielt ihr verstecken?"

Als er zwei Köpfe von unten gegen die Tischplatte schlagen hörte, beugte er sich hinunter und sah nach, was unter dem Tisch los war. Er musste grinsen: "Oder störe ich und soll vielleicht besser später wieder kommen?"

Die beiden krabbelten unter dem Tisch hervor und Calleigh lächelte Horatio an, während sie sich den Hinterkopf rieb: "Du störst doch nie. Ich gehe mal meinen Koffer holen, damit wir die Erde sichern können."

Eric rieb sich ebenfalls den Kopf: "Hey H. Ich würde mich ja um den Gerichtsbeschluss kümmern, aber wer passt auf die Erde auf?"

Horatio sah ihn fragend an: "Erde?"

Eric deutete unter den Tisch: "Unser Verdächtiger hat Erde verloren. Das heißt, er ist im Blumenbeet neben dem Motel herumgetrampelt und hat dort möglicherweise die Tatwaffe vergraben. Und wir brauchen einen Gerichtsbeschluss, damit wir ihn untersuchen können. Er hat sich geweigert."

Horatio legte die Hand an die Hüfte: "Okay, dann machen wir das so: Du bleibst bei der Erde, Calleigh geht ihren Koffer holen und ich besorge den Gerichtsbeschluss."

Eric seufzte: "Na toll. Ich darf die Erde bewachen…. Seit wann bist du eigentlich von deiner "Mission" zurück?"

Horatio grinste, während er zur Türe ging: "Gerade eben erst und ich war endlich erfolgreich."

"Na das freut mich ja…" Eric setzte sich schmollend auf den Tisch und lies die Beine baumeln.

Calleigh und Eric waren nochmals zum Motel gefahren, während sich Horatio mit Frank und mittels des Beschlusses den Verdächtigen nochmals vorknöpfte.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um die Stelle des Blumenbeets zu finden, wo erst kürzlich umgegraben worden war und genauso rasch fanden sie die Tatwaffe. Sie war zwar schmutzig, aber trotzdem konnten sie nach einer kurzen Untersuchung sehen, dass die Fingerabdrücke nicht abgewischt worden waren.

Calleigh sah Eric an: "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Fingerabdrücke mit denen auf der Handtasche und mit denen von Taggert übereinstimmen. Hoffentlich hat Horatio schon alles beisammen, wenn wir zurückkommen, dann können wir ihn gleich festnageln."

"Wenn er nicht wieder auf seiner Mission ist, dann sicher."


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19: Die Überraschung **

Horatio war nicht auf seiner Mission und hatte bereits "alles beisammen", als die beiden wieder ins Labor zurückkehrten. Außerdem hatte er die Fingerabdrücke eingescannt und mit denen auf der Handtasche verglichen. Valera hatte bereits eine Übereinstimmung mit der DNA, die Alexx bei dem Opfer gefunden hatte, festgestellt und wenn auch noch die Fingerabdrücke auf der Tatwaffe passen würden, wäre der Täter war damit überführt.

So wenig wie Horatio die letzen beiden Tage im Labor gewesen war, so hyperaktiv war er jetzt. Er hatte auch die Abholung des Wagens von Joseph Taggert veranlasst, dessen Untersuchung ebenfalls vom Gerichtsbeschluss umfasst war und im Kofferraum konnten sie eine Menge Tauchutensilien und eine dazu gehörige Tauchertasche sicherstellen. Die Tasche hatte genau die Größe um das Opfer damit zu transportieren und auf der Innenseite fanden sich Blutspuren.

Die drei hatten alle Beweise auf dem großen Layouttisch ausgebreitet und gingen sie noch einmal durch.

"Die Blutspuren auf der Tagesdecke und in der Tasche stimmen mit dem Blut des Opfers überein, das heißt, die Kleidung von Taggert brauchen wir gar nicht mehr zu untersuchen. Seine Fingerabdrücke haben wir an drei Stellen gefunden: dem Zimmer, der Handtasche und am Allerwichtigsten, auf der Tatwaffe.

Calleigh nickte: "Das Projektil stimmt mit der Tatwaffe überein und die Erde auf seinen Schuhe ist vom Fundort der Tatwaffe."

Eric strahlte: "Also haben wir ihn."

Horatio musste lachen, als er die Genugtuung in Erics Augen sah: "Ja, das tun wir."

"Na dann bringen wir ihm das mal schonend bei, oder?"

"Weißt du, dass du echt boshaft sein kannst?"

"Ja, Cal, das weiß ich. Bei bestimmten Menschen…"

Sie gingen zu dritt hinüber in den Verhörraum, in dem Taggert mittlerweile wieder saß und von einem Polizeibeamten bewacht wurde.

Horatio lächelte ihn an: "So Mr. Taggert. Wollen Sie uns jetzt erzählen, warum sie Mary Zager getötet haben?"

"Wie oft noch? Ich habe sie nicht getötet… Kapiert ihr denn gar nichts beim ersten Mal? Und ihr wollt Cops sein?"

Eric breitete mit Genugtuung den Akt vor ihm aus und zählte ihm auf, was alles bewies, dass er der Mörder war.

Joseph Taggert schluckte. Sein Blick raste zwischen den Laborgutachten und Fotos hin und her, bevor seine Fassade fiel und er in sich zusammensackte.

"Ich war ihr gut genug für wilde Bettspielchen und dann meint sie plötzlich, sie liebt ihren Mann und sie beendet unsere Beziehung. Das konnte ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Sie hat mit mir gespielt und sich selbst zuzurechnen, was ihr passiert ist. Sie hat das verdient."

Horatio schüttelte den Kopf: "Keiner hat so etwas verdient, Mr. Taggert. Aber Sie haben verdient, was ihnen jetzt blüht."

Als sie den Verhörraum verließen, seufzte Horatio, bevor er zu grinsen begann: "Wollt ihr jetzt wissen, was meine Mission war?"

Calleigh und Eric nickten beide neugierig.

"Dann gehen wir jetzt mal in den Pausenraum."

Als sie die Türe des Pausenraums öffneten, dauerte es einen Moment, bis jemand erkannte, was die Mission war.

Es war Calleigh, die zu quietschen begann: "Ein Weihnachtsbaum! Ein richtiger Weihnachtsbaum!"

Sie lief mit strahlenden Augen auf den reichlich geschmückten Baum zu und Eric sah ihr erstaunt nach, bevor er sich mit skeptischer Miene an Horatio wandte: "DAS ist deine "Mission" gewesen?"

"Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist am 23. Dezember in Miami eine richtige Tanne zu bekommen?!", erwiderte Horatio leicht empört.

"Und warum hast du unbedingt eine richtige Tanne gebraucht? Wir hatten noch nie eine richtige Tanne im Pausenraum stehen und im Empfangsbereich steht der übliche Plastikchristbaum."

Horatio grinste mit einem Blick auf Calleigh, die noch immer vor dem Baum stand: "Ich wollte Calleigh eine Freude machen."

Diese hatte gehört, was Horatio gesagt hatte und sah ihn an: "Woher wusstest du, dass ich so gerne mal wieder einen richtigen Weihnachtsbaum sehen wollte?"

"Ich habe dir einfach aufmerksam zugehört." Nachdem ihn Calleigh noch immer fragend ansah, sprach er weiter: "Als wir vor drei Tagen zu dem Einsatz gefahren sind, sind wir an dem Baum im Empfangsbereich vorbei gekommen. Und du hast gemeint, dass dir diese – ich zitiere – verdammten Plastikbäume auf die Nerven gehen und du hier endlich einmal einen richtigen Christbaum haben willst."

"Und jetzt habe ich ihn." Sie fiel Horatio um den Hals: "Danke, Horatio."

Als sie ihn wieder los ließ und er Erics Blick sah, wurde er rot: "Kein Problem… Ähm, ach ja… beinahe hätte ich es vergessen: Ihr könnt morgen daheim bleiben. Sollte etwas anliegen, das nicht ohne euch beide zu erledigen ist, rufe ich euch an, aber ansonsten wünsche ich euch schon jetzt ein frohes Fest."

Als er ihre ungläubigen Blicke bemerkte, musste er lachen: "Ich meine das ernst. Macht eure Arbeit fertig und dann geht heim und kommt erst am 26. wieder."

Eric und Calleigh ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen, wünschten ihm ebenfalls ein frohes Fest und sahen zu, dass sie wegkamen, bevor es sich Horatio anders überlegen konnte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20: Weihnachtsüberraschungen**

Die Speedles waren am Weihnachtsmorgen alle relativ früh wach und einige von ihnen aus bestimmten Gründen aufgeregter als andere.

Als sie es sich vor dem Weihnachtsbaum gemütlich gemacht hatten, verteilten sie die Geschenke. Zuerst war Maeve dran, die mit strahlenden Augen und der Hilfe ihrer Eltern ihre Päckchen öffnete. Als erstes beförderte sie eine gelbe Spielzeug-Ducati zutage, die sie verwundert ansah. Offenbar kam ihr das Spielzeug bis auf die Farbe von irgendwoher bekannt vor.

Tim, der am Boden lag, schnappte sich mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck die Ducati: "Du hast sie sogar in Gelb bekommen?! Toll!"

Andie seufzte: "Ja, jetzt ist sie wenigstens Original… Sie gehört aber trotzdem deiner Tochter. Und tu mir bitte den Gefallen und fall nicht wieder drauf…"

"Ich werde mich anstrengen."

Linda gab Ben sein Geschenk, und als er es geöffnet hatte, hielt er freudestrahlend eine Fossil-Uhr in der Hand. Es war beinahe dieselbe Uhr, die Tim trug. Ben hatte sich bei Andie einmal erkundigt, was das denn für eine Uhr sei, die Tim trug und als Linda Andie gestanden hatte, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie Ben schenken sollte, war Andie Bens Frage wieder eingefallen. Ben freute sich und Andie zwinkerte Linda zu, die sie angegrinst hatte.

Ben gab Linda ein kleines Päckchen. Ungläubig hielt sie den Inhalt in der Hand. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen Ring mit drei Diamanten und einen kleinen Zettel mit den Worten "Willst Du?" gefunden. Ben saß auf der Couch und sah Linda, die am Boden saß, erwartungsvoll und nervös an.

Linda versuchte, auf allen Vieren so schnell wie möglich zu Ben zu kommen und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie schmiss ihn regelrecht um und küsste ihn ab: "Ja, ja, ja!!!"

Tim lag noch immer am Boden und hatte nichts mitbekommen, weil er mit Maeve gespielt hatte. Er sah sich erschrocken und verwirrt um: "Was ja?"

Andie ignorierte Tims Frage und grinste Ben an, der Linda um den Hals hängen hatte: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie ja sagt, oder?"

Tim sah Andie fragend an: "Wer hat ja gesagt?"

"Linda!"

Er runzelte die Stirn: "Und wozu?"

Andie verlor die Geduld: "Tiiiiiiiim, heiraten! Ben hat Linda gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und die beiden werden heiraten!"

"Okay, kein Grund sich aufzuregen, ich kenne mich ja schon aus…"

Sie seufzte, während sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände stützte und Tim verzweifelt ansah: "Also, wenn das jetzt Horatio mitbekommen hätte, dann wärst du auf der Stelle deinen Job los…"

Linda hatte sich umgedreht und sah zu ihrer am Boden sitzenden Schwester hinunter. Beleidigt funkelte sie sie an: "Du hast davon gewusst?! Warum sagst du mir das nicht, dann hätte ich Ben doch nicht so eine stinkige Uhr gekauft…"

Bevor Andie antworten konnte, meldete sich Tim zu Wort: "Hey, meine Uhr ist nicht stinkig! Das ist eine gute Uhr…" Er grummelte beleidigt vor sich hin, während er Andie sein Geschenk gab.

Als Andie das Papier entfernt hatte, hielt sie eine Schmuckschatulle in der Hand. Skeptisch sah sie Tim an: "Du machst mir jetzt aber keinen Heiratsantrag, oder?"

"Wäre das nicht ein bisschen spät?"

Andie runzelte die Stirn: "Besser jetzt als nie, würde ich mal sagen…"

Tim grübelte kurz darüber nach, was Andie damit meinte. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er Andie nie einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Es war eigentlich klar gewesen, dass sie heiraten würden, da war der Antrag sozusagen "untergegangen".

Während Andie die Schatulle öffnete und einen breiten silbernen Armreifen herausnahm, auf dem ein bunt glitzernder Schmetterling aufgebracht war, rutschte Tim auf den Knien auf sie zu.

Andie sah sich den Armreifen genauer an und bemerkte Tim deswegen nicht. Sie musste grinsen. Auf der Innenseite des Armreifens war ein Teil des Textes eines Liedes eingraviert, das sie in Wien oft gehört hatten. Tim hatte damals gemeint, dass der Text gut zu ihnen passen würde. Das Lied hieß "Butterfly" und so nannte Tim sie oft, wenn keiner dabei war.

_I was lost, now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want_

_So butterfly, here is a song and_

_it's sealed with a kiss and a thank you miss_

Tim kniete bereits neben Andie, als sie auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

Er sah sie an und nahm ihre Hand: "Würdest du mich noch einmal heiraten, Butterfly?"

Andie sah ihn zuerst verwirrt an, bevor sie lächelte: "Natürlich! Immer wieder!"

"Auch, nachdem du jetzt meine dunklen Seiten und meine Geheimnisse kennst?"

Sie lachte, während sie ihn umarmte und küsste: "Ja, mein Darth Vader, jetzt erst recht…"

Sie ließ Tim wieder los und gab ihm sein Geschenk. Tim öffnete es und nachdem er es betrachtet hatte, sah er sie sprachlos an und blickte dann wieder auf sein Geschenk.

Allison war neugierig geworden: "Was hast du denn Schönes bekommen?"

Tim sah Andie fragend an: "Darf ich sie herzeigen?"

Andie nickte, während sie errötete: "Man sieht eh nichts…"

Stolz hob Tim die gerahmten Fotos, die er in der Hand hielt, hoch. Andie hatte Bilder von sich und Maeve machen lassen. Schwarzweiß-Fotos, unter anderem Andie nackt auf dem Rücken liegend, nur bedeckt von der auf ihr liegenden, schlafenden Maeve. Auf einem Bild hatte Andie Maeve am Arm und es war so aufgenommen, dass man zwar Maeve in Großaufnahme sah, jedoch nur am Tattoo, das Andie oberhalb des rechten Beckenknochens trug, erkannte, dass es sich um sie handelte. Andie hatte sich das Tattoo nach ihrer Hochzeit machen lassen und es bestand aus den chinesischen Schriftzeichen für die Worte "Geschwindigkeit" und "Schmetterling".

"Wann hast du die Bilder machen lassen? Ich habe das gar nicht mitbekommen."

Andie grinste: "Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man sich mit seinem Boss gut versteht. Ich habe Horatio eingeweiht und der hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich für dich offiziell an einem Tatort war und hat dich zu einem anderen geschickt."

Tim grinste ebenfalls: "Man sollte seine Frau nie zu engen Kontakt mit dem Chef haben lassen… Wer weiß, was euch noch einfällt."

Am Nachmittag sollten Allisons Eltern, Ailis und Moan Donovan, zu Besuch kommen. Allison und James standen seit Stunden in der Küche, um irische Spezialitäten aufzutischen und nachdem Andie und Linda den beiden nicht helfen konnten bzw. durften, saßen sie mit ihren Männern im Wohnzimmer herum und wurden mit jeder Minute nervöser.

Andie ging irgendwann dazu über, Tim über die Familienverhältnisse zu interviewen.

"Und das sind die Eltern deiner Mom?"

"Ja, meine andere Oma wohnt bei meinem Onkel in Irland. Die sind zurück in die Heimat gezogen, nachdem mein Opa vor ca. 20 Jahren gestorben ist…"

"Okay… Und du hast noch eine Tante väterlicherseits, die in Vegas wohnt? Deine Mom hat einen Bruder, der in New York City wohnt… Habe ich mir das richtig gemerkt?"

Tim grinste sie an: "Ja, hast du… Willst du dich nicht mal ein bisschen beruhigen? Du musst nicht so nervös sein, ich habe deine Oma schließlich auch kennen gelernt und es überlebt."

"Ja, du hattest aber Glück, dass sie dich gleich als ihren zweiten Enkelsohn angesehen hat. Und meine russischen Großeltern sind dir erspart geblieben. Du kannst dich bei meinem Dad bedanken, dass er und Pavel mit ihnen zerstritten sind, sonst wärst du der Russenmafia gegenüber getreten…" Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an: "Tim, ich werde kein Wort verstehen."

"Andie, meine Großeltern wohnen seit Ewigkeiten in Amerika, die sprechen Englisch! Und sie werden dich mögen, mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Andie seufzte, dann sah sie Tim an: "Was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn du dich mal wieder rasierst?"

"Was soll ich? Ich habe mich erst vor zwei Tagen rasiert…"

"Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass da ein strikter Zeitplan dahinter steckt. Du bist irgendwie immer gleich bärtig…"

Tim verdrehte die Augen, dachte aber nicht daran, Andies Ratschlag zu befolgen.

Als James schließlich losfuhr, verschwanden Linda und Andie mit Maeve, um sich herzurichten.

Als die drei Damen nach einer halben Stunde wieder zurückkamen, schüttelte Tim nur entsetzt den Kopf. Sie hatten sich umgezogen und Maeve trug jetzt ein moosgrünes Samtkleid und hatte eine Schleife in derselben Farbe im Haar. Außerdem trug sie kleine schwarze Lackschuhe.

Er sah Andie skeptisch an: "Muss das sein?"

"Was denn?" Andie sah ihn fragend an.

"Na das." Tim deutete auf Maeve.

Linda ahnte, worum es ging und verschwand rasch zu Allison in die Küche.

"Deine Tochter? Tim, was meinst du?!"

Tim verdrehte die Augen: "Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Warum sieht sie aus wie eine Schaufensterpuppe?"

Jetzt schüttelte Andie den Kopf: "Erstens weiß ich nicht, was du meinst, wenn du in Rätseln sprichst. Und zweitens sieht sie nicht aus wie eine Schaufensterpuppe. Sie hat ein Kleid an, das ist alles."

"Du musst sie nicht quälen, nur, weil meine Großeltern zu Besuch kommen…"

Maeve streckte Tim ihre Ärmchen entgegen und lachte. Andie sah zuerst Maeve an und dann Tim: "Sie sieht total gequält aus, oder? Also ich finde schon…" Sie hielt Tim Maeve entgegen: "Hier hast du deine Tochter, bevor du mich wegen Kinderquälerei verhaftest… Mach, was du willst…"

Tim nahm ihr Maeve ab und sah Andie nach, die beleidigt zu Allison in die Küche rauschte. Kaum, dass Andie weg war, versuchte Tim auch schon die Schleife aus Maeves Haaren zu bekommen und unterhielt sich mit ihr: "Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass deine Mama eine ganz schöne Zicke sein kann?"

Als er die Schleife endlich entfernt hatte, begann Maeve bitterlich zu weinen, sodass Tim rasch eine von Maeves Locken nahm und die Schleife wieder befestigte. Damit war Maeve wieder ruhig gestellt und Tim sah sie skeptisch an: "Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass dir das gefällt…"

Maeve lachte ihn an und Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Frauen…"

Andie und Linda standen bei Allison in der Küche und versuchten, zwei gälische Sätze, nämlich "Nollaig Shona Duit – Frohe Weihnachten" und " Tá an-athás orm bualadh leat. – Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." auswendig zu lernen, die ihnen Allison immer wieder vorsagte.

Als Allison die verzweifelten Gesichter der beiden sah, musste sie lachen: "Versucht es noch einmal, das ist nicht so schwer, wie ihr meint: null-ig hun-a dit. Würde ich es euch aufschreiben, hättet ihr sicher größere Probleme."

Als Andie schließlich meinte, einen der beiden Sätze korrekt aussprechen zu können, ging sie zu Tim und Ben ins Wohnzimmer: " Tá an-athás orm bualadh leat."

Tim war kurz überrascht, antwortete ihr dann aber: "Tá áthas orm féin freisin. Cad is ainm duit?"

"Bitte was?!" Sie hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet und sah Tim verwirrt an.

Er begann zu grinsen: "Ich habe gesagt, dass es mich ebenfalls freut, dich kennen zu lernen und wollte noch von dir wissen, wie du heißt."

"Warum fragst du mich das, das weißt du doch… Du bist mein Mann, du musst wissen, wie ich heiße…"

Andie murmelte den gälischen Satz vor sich hin, während sie abwesend wieder in die Küche zurückging. Ben und Tim sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an und Ben begann zu lachen: "Also, wenn deine Frau nicht hypernervös und verwirrt ist, dann weiß ich nicht…"

"Na denkst du, deine ist weniger nervös?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21: Sprachbarrieren**

Als James schließlich mit den Großeltern zurückkam, war Allison in der Küche fertig und hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen. Sie begrüßte ihre Eltern und als sie ihre Tochter losgelassen hatte, stürmte Granny Ailis auf Tim zu.

"A Mhaighdean, nach bhfuil tusa fásta suas! Nach tusa i d'fhear! Cé chaoi bhfuil tú? Is fada an lá ó chasamar le chéile. Ach ní fhaigh muid aon eolas uait. Tá brón orm nach raibh orainn bheith i láthair do do bhainis, ach bhí Daid san oispidéal angus ní raibh orainn eitleán a thógáil go dtí Miami. Chuala mé ráflá go bhfúil tusa i do Dhad anois! Cá bhfuil an páiste óg? Agus cá bhfuil Andie?" _(Übersetzung: "Junge, du bist groß geworden! Ein richtiger Mann! Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ja schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen… Weil du dich auch nie meldest. Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht zu eurer Hochzeit kommen konnten, aber Paps war im Krankenhaus und wir konnten nicht nach Miami fliegen. Ich habe gehört, dass du Daddy geworden bist! Wo ist die Kleine denn? Und wo ist Andie?")_

Tim setzte mehrmals dazu an, den gälischen Wortschwall seiner Großmutter zu unterbrechen. Schließlich gelang es ihm doch und er umarmte sie: "A Mhamó! Tá tú ag breathnú go maith! Ag éirí níos óige leis na laethanta?" _"Hey Granny! Du siehst gut aus! Wirst du jeden Tag jünger?")_

Granny grinste ihn an und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm: "Fós i do shean dhraíodóir…" (_"Du bist ein alter Charmeur…")_Sie strich ihm über die Wange: "D'fhéadfá duitse bearradh a bheith'at, tá tú ag tochas go huafásach…" _"Übrigens hättest du dich rasieren können, du kratzt fürchterlich…")_

Tim wurde rot und war im Moment fürchterlich froh, dass Andie kein Gälisch verstand. Allison unterdrückte ein Lachen, da sie die Unterhaltung zwischen Tim und Andie vorhin gehört hatte.

Als seine Großmutter ihn schließlich los lies, sah sich Tim suchend nach Andie um, die Maeve am Arm hatte und sich mit Linda im Hintergrund hielt, nachdem sie bis jetzt sowieso kein Wort verstanden hatte. Als er sie schließlich gefunden hatte, zog er sie neben sich und strahlte stolz: "A Mhamó, A Dhaideo, seo í Andie, mo bhean chéile agus Meadhbh, ár iníon." _"Granny, Paps, das sind Andie, meine Frau und Maeve, unsere Tochter.") _Tim sah sich suchend um: "A Dhaideo?" (_"Paps?")_

Paps, der nicht mehr ganz so fit auf den Beinen war, hatte sich inzwischen auf die Couch gesetzt und winkte: "Táim fós ann! Ag féachaint agus ag éisteacht le chuile rud, ná bíodh imní ort…" _"Ja, hier! Ich sehe und höre alles, keine Sorge…")_

Andie streckte Granny lächelnd die Hand entgegen: " Tá an-athás orm bualadh leat."

Granny schüttelte Andie die Hand und sah dann Tim fragend an: "Oh, labhraíonn sí Gaeilge? Cheap mé gurab as an Ostair í?" _"Oh, sie spricht gälisch? Ich dachte, sie wäre Österreicherin?")_ Tim schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: "Ní labhraíonn sí Gaeilge. Chuir sí an giota sin de ghlanmheabhair chun dul i bhfeidhm ort. _("Sie spricht kein Gälisch. Das hat sie auswendig gelernt, weil sie dich beeindrucken möchte.")_

Tims Großmutter lachte: "A Tim, tá sé sin go deas. Aontaím le do rogha! Nach gleoite agus deas an bean í. I bhfad níos gleoite ná sna ghrianghrafanna a chonaic mé." _"Das ist aber nett. Tim, ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Wahl! So eine schöne und nette Frau. Noch hübscher als auf den Fotos, die ich gesehen habe.")_ Sie kniff Maeve in die Wange: "Tá tú chomh hálainn le do mháthair." _"Und du bist genauso schön wie deine Mama!")_

Andie verstand kein Wort und sah nur zwischen Tim und seiner Großmutter hin und her. Tim hatte sie gerade an sich gedrückt und sah ziemlich stolz aus, weshalb sie vermutete, dass bis jetzt alles gut lief.

Dann hatte Granny Ben entdeckt: "A Benny! M'anam, tá tusa fásta freisin!" _"Benny! Mein Gott, du bist auch gewachsen!")_

Ben umarmte sie lachend: "A Mhamó, táim chomh hard agus a bhí mé an uair deireanach a chasamar le chéile…" _"Granny, ich bin nicht gewachsen, seit du mich das letzte Mal gesehen hast…")_

"Cinnte! An bhfuilim ag crapadh? An féidir é..." _"Aber sicher! Oder bin ich geschrumpft? Das könnte natürlich auch sein…")_

Allison mischte sich ein: "Mom, können wir uns vielleicht einmal hinsetzen? Dad sitzt ganz alleine auf der Couch. Und es wäre nett, wenn wir uns auf Englisch unterhalten könnten, dann könnten Andie und Linda auch mitreden."

Granny sprach nun Englisch: "Ja, natürlich, tut mir leid. Linda? Bens Freundin?" Sie sah sich suchend um: "Wo ist sie?"

Linda stand hinter Ben und winkte vorsichtig in Grannys Richtung, bevor sie ihr einen Schritt entgegen machte und ihr die Hand schüttelte: "Tá an-athás orm bualadh leat."

Granny zwinkerte ihr zu: "Auch auswendig gelernt?"

Linda wurde rot und nickte.

Endlich hatte Allison Erfolg gehabt und die Familie versammelte sich auf der Couch. Ailis hatte das jüngste Familienmitglied auf ihrem Schoß sitzen und versuchte, Maeve gaelische Worte beizubringen: "Maeve, sag mal mamaí oder daid… oder mach deinen Großeltern eine Freude und versuch es mit mamó oder daideo…" Andie musste grinsen, als sie Maeves verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, denn die Prozedur mit "Maeve, sag mal…" kannte Maeve schon. Nur hatten es alle bis jetzt nur mit Momy, Daddy, Ben und Linda probiert.

"Granny, du bist nicht die Erste, die das probiert… Sie will offensichtlich noch nicht sprechen…"

Ailis sah Tim an: "Na bei dem Dad… Du hast auch spät begonnen zu sprechen."

Tim verdrehte die Augen, als er das zustimmende Nicken seiner Mutter sah.

"Naja, viel redet er jetzt auch noch nicht…", grinste Linda.

Tim warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu: "Ja danke… Dafür redest DU umso mehr, das gleicht sich dann wieder aus, oder?"

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Granny damit, Informationen über Andie und Linda zu sammeln, bevor Ben etwas Wichtiges einfiel, was er seinen Großeltern erzählen wollte: "Übrigens, Linda und ich werden heiraten! Ich hoffe, dass ihr zu unserer Hochzeit nach Miami kommt?"

"Ja natürlich!" Granny sah Paps vorwurfsvoll an: "Sofern hier nicht wieder einer im Krankenhaus liegt…"

Paps runzelte die Stirn und verdrehte die Augen und jetzt wusste Andie, woher Tim diesen Blick hatte: "Ich werde mich bemühen! Ich habe mir das ja damals ausgesucht, dass ich mir den Oberschenkel gebrochen habe. Das war reine Boshaftigkeit…"

Als es schließlich Zeit zu Essen wurde, versammelte sich die Familie um den großen, reichlich gedeckten Tisch.

Die Großeltern sahen sich erstaunt um. Alles, was zu einem traditionellen irischen Weihnachtsessen gehörte, war vorhanden. Auch Andie und Linda blickten zwischen Truthahn, Schinken und diverse Beilagen sowie Minzkuchen und den traditionellen Plumpudding mit Rumsauce hin und her und konnten sich nicht entscheiden, was sie als erstes essen sollten.

Die Einzigen, die kein Problem hatten, sich zu entscheiden, waren Tim und Ben, denn sie packten ihre Teller umgehend bis an den Rand mit allem was vorhanden war voll. Tim hatte Maeve am Schoß und fütterte sie mit zermatschten Kartoffeln mit Sauce. Kaum, dass sie einen Bissen geschluckt hatte, war ihr Mund schon wieder offen und sie wartete auf Nachschub.

"Darf ich dann auch zwischendurch mal etwas essen? Süße, von wem hast du den Appetit geerbt?"

Andie verkniff sich einen Kommentar, den dafür Granny übernahm: "Wenn ich mir anschaue, was du alles auf dem Teller hast, habe ich fast eine Vermutung…"

Tim grinste und Granny sprach weiter: Isst du eigentlich immer soviel? Wenn ja, frage ich mich wirklich, wo du das hin isst… An deiner Figur merkt man das nicht…"

Linda mische sich ein: "Also wenn er Sport machen würde, könnte ich das ja noch verstehen… Aber er bewegt sich ja nicht… Wenn ich soviel essen und keinen Sport betreiben würde, könntet ihr mich rollen…"

"Ich habe einfach gute Anlagen… Außerdem, woher willst du wissen, dass ich mich nicht bewege?" Er grinste Linda an: "Ich bewege mich oft genug, nur meistens Nachts und hinter geschlossenen Türen… Hast du dich schon mal informiert, wie viele Kalorien man dabei verbraucht? Warum glaubst du, ist Andie so schlank…"

Andie wurde rot und stellte dann erleichtert fest, dass sich Granny gerade mit Allison unterhielt und Tims Meldung nicht gehört hatte.

Linda grinste jetzt Tim an: "Hast du vielleicht eine Kalorientabelle für mich? Dann könnte ich mir das Joggen ersparen und ein Trainingsprogramm für Ben und mich zusammenstellen…"

Als Tim ansetzte, seine Theorie weiter auszuführen, lehnte sich Andie über den Tisch und zischte ihm etwas zu: "Könntet ihr jetzt vielleicht über etwas anderes reden? Ich hab ja sonst kein Problem mit solchen Gesprächen, aber muss das vor euren Großeltern sein?"

Er zwinkerte Linda zu: "Okay, wir reden später weiter…"

Diese zwinkerte zurück: "Selber Ort, andere Zeit."

Als der Tisch schließlich abgeräumt war und sie sich dem Whiskey zuwandten, wurde Granny plötzlich lustig. Sie begann zu lachen: "Ui, ich denke fast, ich bin beschwipst… Al, deine Rumsauce ist gut…"

Allison hatte jetzt Maeve auf dem Schoß sitzen und grinste: "Mom, du hast Rumsauce mit Pudding gegessen anstatt andersherum. Und jetzt noch der Whiskey… kein Wunder, wenn du das irgendwann merkst…"

Paps vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und wandte sich dann an James: "Jetzt beginnt sie gleich wieder, die alte Leprechaun-Geschichte zu erzählen." Er hatte geflüstert, sodass nur James ihn gehört hatte.

Granny sah Andie und Linda an: "Mädchen, kennt ihr eigentlich die Geschichte der Leprachauns?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf, sodass Granny zu erzählen begann und Paps und James sich angrinsten.

"Also: Die Leprechauns sind irische Fabelwesen. Kleine alte Männer, die mehrere hundert bis tausend Jahre alt sind. Sie gehören dem Volk der "Little People" an und sind griesgrämig und vor allem scheu."

Andie und Linda sahen sich grinsend an. Offensichtlich hatten sie gerade beide dasselbe gedacht.

Granny erzählte weiter: "Anders als andere Märchenwesen wollen sie mit Menschen nichts zu tun haben. Sie wollen nicht helfen, wie etwa Heinzelmännchen, sie wollen auch keinen Schabernack treiben, wie Kobolde - sie wollen einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Sie tragen einen Hut und eine Lederschürze und machen Schuhe. Angeblich beliefern sie mit ihren Schuhen die gesamte Märchenwelt. Wenn sie keine Schuhe machen, dann machen sie, was alle Iren gerne tun: Sie rauchen, trinken und tanzen und sind dann weniger griesgrämig.

Als Andie und Linda gleichzeitig einen Lachkrampf bekamen, musste auch Allison mitlachen, da sie genau wusste, was die beiden dachten. Der Rest der Familie sah die beiden fragend an.

Andie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange: "Entschuldigung… ähm… Granny? Gibt es auch größere Leprechauns, die nicht gerne tanzen und Hemden und Jeans tragen?"

Granny sah sie verwirrt an: "Keine Ahnung. Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht…" Sie sah zu Allison, die mit dem Kopf auf Tim deutete, welcher wiederum gerade die Augen verdrehte. Auch Ben, James und Paps hatten jetzt zu lachen begonnen und Ailis stimmte mit ein.

Der einzige, der das nicht lustig fand, war Tim.

Granny erzählte weiter: "Jedenfalls hat jeder Leprechaun mindestens einen Topf voll Gold, den er irgendwo versteckt hat. Meistens am Ende eines Regenbogens." Sie sah Tim grinsend an: "Hast du einen Topf voll Gold?"

"Mein Goldtopf steckt in unserem Haus…"

Als Andie Tims beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck sah, ging sie rasch um den Tisch herum und umarmte ihn von hinten: "Verstehst du keinen Spaß, mein Lepi?"

Tim sah seine Großmutter fragend an: "Sind Leprechauns eigentlich verheiratet? Oder sind die klüger als wir Menschen?"

Granny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu: "Tim, sei nicht gemein zu deiner Frau."

Andie drückte Tim einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange: "Keine Sorge, Granny. Ich weiß ja, wer das sagt… Ich nehme ihn nicht ernst, genauso wenig, wie er mich…"

"Wenn er sich nicht benimmt, muss ich hier die strenge Großmutter spielen und das mag ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht."

Andie hielt Tim noch immer umarmt und grinste: "Deine beiden Enkel sind schon in Ordnung. Überhaupt mein Lepi hier… Der ist einfach ein großer Grummelbär. Nach außen beißt er, aber eigentlich ist er kuschelweich…" Sie sah Tim von der Seite an: "Stimmt´s, mein Süßer?"

Er runzelte die Stirn: "Whiskey wirkt sich bei dir noch schlimmer aus, als der Rotwein… Musst du hier meine ganzen Geheimnisse verraten?"

Vom anderen Ende des Tisches kam ein Zwischenruf: "Wir kennen dich doch mittlerweile alle! Du kannst uns nichts vormachen…"

"Ben, nicht du auch noch… Fall mir jetzt ja nicht in den Rücken…"

"Würde ich doch nie tun. Ich bin ja schon wieder ruhig."

Die Familie unterhielt sich den Rest des Abends sich so angeregt, dass sich Granny erst durch Paps lautes Schnarchen auf der Couch zur Heimreise bewegen ließ.

Granny drehte eine Runde und küsste und umarmte zur Verabschiedung alle, auch Andie und Linda, was Tim und Ben mit stiller Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahmen. "Und dieses Mal kommen wir wirklich zur Hochzeit. Und wenn ich ihn mit Gipsbein nach Miami schleppen muss. Noch einmal verpasse ich das nicht!"

Während James die Großeltern heim brachte und Allison hoch ging, um nach Maeve zu schauen, ließ sich der Rest der Familie geschafft auf die Couch fallen.

Tim legte seinen Arm um Andie und grinste sie an: "Und? Was hab ich dir gesagt? Sie mag dich…"

Bevor Andie antworten konnte, meldete sich Linda zu Wort: "Ja, und mich zum Glück auch… Tim, wie war das jetzt mit den Kalorien?"

Andie verdrehte die Augen.

"Warte mal, wie war das? Das ist schon länger her, seit ich das gelesen habe." Tim dachte kurz nach: "Missionarsstellung verbrennt - wenn ich mich richtig erinnere - 400 Kalorien… Aber bei wem jetzt eigentlich?"

Jetzt verdrehte Linda die Augen: "Na ich würde logischerweise sagen beim Mann, oder? Außer du kennst eine andere Missionarsstellung als ich?"

Tim sah Andie an: "Kennen wir eine andere?"

"Bist du auch dabei oder nicht?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an: "Steht das eigentlich in deinen Forensik-Magazinen? Woher weißt du so was?"

Ben zog Linda an der Hand von der Couch hoch: "Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt ins Bett, bevor sich hier Ehekrisen auftun…"

Linda grinste: "Gehen wir Kalorienverbrennen… Gute Nacht!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22: Schwiegertöchter und Schwiegermütter**

Die Feiertage verliefen bei den Speedles ausnahmsweise einmal ruhig und den 27. Dezember nutzten die Damen, um endlich den ersehnten Shoppingbummel in New York City zu machen.

Sie hatten eine vier Stunden Fahrt vor sich und machten sich daher schon gegen 5.00 Uhr auf den Weg, während die Männer und Maeve noch friedlich schlummerten.

Allison saß am Steuer und neben ihr Andie. Linda hatte es sich am Rücksitz bequem gemacht und versuchte angestrengt, nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Sie wollte hören, was Allison erzählte, die sich freute, einen ganzen Tag mit Andie und Linda zu verbringen. Außerdem wollten sie und Andie Allison ein paar Geschichten über ihre Söhne entlocken.

Kaum, dass sie losgefahren waren, begann Allison auch schon zu plaudern: "Wisst ihr, ich bin ja so froh, dass die beiden euch kennen gelernt haben. Tim kann ich gar nicht mehr mit früher vergleichen, er war immer so ruhig und ein Einzelgänger. Ständig hat er sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und gelesen."

Sie seufzte: "Es gab nur zwei Dinge, die ihn außer seinen Büchern wirklich interessiert haben: Gina und sein Motorrad. Und beide haben ihn dann ständig in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Als er Gina mit 14 kennen gelernt und sich in sie verliebt hat, wollte er sie beeindrucken. Über sie hat er die Typen kennen gelernt, die diese Motorradrennen gefahren sind. Zuerst hat er sich deren Motorräder geliehen und dann ist er mit seinem eigenen gefahren. Nicht nur einmal stand die Polizei mitten in der Nacht mit ihm vor unserer Türe."

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich hoffe ja nur, dass die Kleine den Geschwindigkeitsrausch nicht von ihm geerbt hat. Als ich nach Miami gekommen bin, hatte er ja nicht einmal einen Helm. Den habe ich ihm dann eingeredet. Jetzt ist er zwar vielleicht nicht mehr so cool, aber dafür hat er größere Chancen, lebend wieder heimzukommen."

"Stimmt… Er hat sich von uns nie etwas sagen lassen und war immer so stur." Allison grinste Andie an: "Darum bewundere ich dich dafür, dass du ihn so handzahm bekommen hast."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: "Dabei habe ich doch gar nichts Bestimmtes gemacht… Keine Ahnung, woran das liegt. Aber wenn Maeve in seiner Nähe ist, dann ist es ja überhaupt vorbei mit ihm. Die Kleine muss ihn nur anschauen und er zerfließt. Das war schon so, als er sie das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hat. Er liebt sie einfach abgöttisch."

"Wenn Tim uns anruft, redet er ständig nur von dir und Maeve. Wenn wir etwas über Tim wissen wollen, dann muss ich dich oder Ben anrufen."

Linda war kurz eingedöst und gerade bei Allisons letztem Satz wieder aufgewacht: "Unsere Mutter ruft auch immer mich an, wenn sie wissen will, wie es Andie geht. Die erzählt ihr immer nur von Tim und Maeve."

Andie lächelte nachdenklich: "Ich kann nichts dafür, er geistert ständig in meinem Kopf herum. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass das mit der Zeit nachlassen würde, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich mich jeden Tag mehr in ihn verlieben. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich fange sogar schon an, eifersüchtig zu werden. Erst vor zwei Wochen habe ich ihm unterstellt, dass er etwas mit Calleigh haben würde. Dabei weiß ich doch, dass er mich liebt."

Allison lächelte sie verschmitzt von der Seite an, denn ihr gefiel, wie Andie von ihrem Sohn schwärmte.

"Als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich irgendwie gespürt, dass er der Mann ist, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will und auch werde. Eigentlich war er der erste Mann, für den ich nach Christians Tod überhaupt wieder irgendetwas gefühlt habe. Als ich in seine Augen gesehen habe, bin ich darin versunken…" Als Andie sah, dass Allison vor sich hin schmunzelte wurde sie rot und schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Oh mein Gott, bin ich kitschig…"

"Nein, schon okay.", Allison bekam einen glasigen Blick, "Das sind einfach die Speedle-Augen, wem sagst du das? Was denkst du, warum ich mit James seit 33 Jahren verheiratet bin? Die beiden haben seine Augen geerbt…"

Linda sah nickend ins Leere und begann zu schwärmen: "Als ich Ben bei eurer Hochzeit die Hand geschüttelt habe, hat er mich elektrisiert. Ich wollte seine Hand dann gar nicht mehr loslassen und habe ihm nur in die Augen gestarrt. Und der Anzug noch dazu… puh…"

Allison nickte: "Stimmt, euer Bruder hat brav gewartet, dass er Ben begrüßen kann und hat dich dann schließlich unsanft zur Seite geschoben, als du Bens Hand nicht auslassen wolltest."

Andie musste lachen: "Ja, die Speedle-Männer im Anzug… Wenn ihr heiratet, sehe ich Tim endlich wieder einmal im Anzug. Das hat echt Seltenheitswert, aber der Anblick lohnt die Mühe, dass man ständig verhindern muss, dass er sich mit der Krawatte stranguliert. Und, dass man sich zurückhalten muss, ihm nicht auf die Finger zu klopfen, weil er ständig am Kragen herumnestelt. Kommt man von einem Speedle eigentlich jemals wieder los?"

Allison schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf: "Keine Chance."

"Warum habe ich das jetzt geahnt?"

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich jetzt bei euch in Miami leben kann", meinte Linda. „Das eine Jahr war echt schwer, darum haben wir ja auch niemandem etwas davon gesagt, weil wir nicht wussten, ob es mit uns funktionieren würde."

Andie wusste nicht, ob Linda eigentlich von der Sache mit Khandra Meyers wusste und während sie noch darüber nachdachte, sprach Linda weiter.

"Ich war damals noch irgendwie mit Max zusammen und Ben hat dann diese Khandra kennen gelernt, aber offensichtlich hat es mit uns beiden einfach sein sollen."

Andie grinste: "Und jetzt seid ihr verlobt… Habt ihr eigentlich schon darüber gesprochen, wann ihr heiraten wollt?"

Linda spielte mit ihrem Verlobungsring, während sie überlegte: "Wir haben noch kein genaues Datum im Kopf, vielleicht im kommenden August. Wichtig ist, dass wir zusammen sind, so ein Ehering ist ja nicht so wichtig."

Andie sah auf ihren Ehering: "Stimmt, aber irgendwie ist es schon ganz nett, behaupten zu können "Das ist MEIN MANN". Irgendwie ist es ein Zeichen von Verbundenheit, auch wenn es sich vielleicht kitschig anhört."

Allison nickte: "Finde ich auch. Habt ihr eigentlich noch mehr Nachwuchs geplant?"

Andie grinste: "Ja, wir arbeiten daran, dass du noch einmal Oma wirst."

Linda prustete los: "Also das kann ich bestätigen. Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass euer Haus ziemlich dünne Wände hat?"

Allison grinste und Andie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Nein, hast du nicht. Aber das haben Tim und ich auch schon festgestellt."

Linda kicherte.

"Ich würde gerne noch einmal Oma werden." Allison drehte sich kurz zu Linda um und grinste sie an: "Wenn es nach mir geht, könnte ich gar nicht genug Enkelkinder haben."

"Lass uns bitte noch ein bisschen Zeit. Jetzt sind mal die beiden Alten dran." Linda grinste Andie an, die ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf und dann ebenfalls grinste: "Hey, junges Gemüse. Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier alt ist. So eine Frechheit." Dann seufzte sie: "Ich möchte es auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass die Altersabstände zwischen unseren Kindern so riesig sind, wie bei uns. Meine Schwester Ella ist ja überhaupt 17 Jahre jünger als ich."

"War das eigentlich geplant von deinen Eltern? Oder so wie bei uns mit Ben?"

Andie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Nein, das war nicht geplant. So etwas kommt dabei raus, wenn eine Gynäkologin meint, sie wäre schon in den Wechseljahren und sich irrt."

Linda mischte sich ein: "Dabei war ich ja schon nicht mal mehr geplant."

"Ohne dich wäre mir ja langweilig. Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, hätte ich niemanden aus unserer Familie in Miami. Okay… mal abgesehen von den Delkos."

"Hattet ihr eigentlich immer Kontakt zu den Delkos?"

Andie nickte: "Wir waren regelmäßig im Sommer auf Urlaub in Miami. Mit Eric bin ich die ersten Jahre ja aufgewachsen, nachdem er ein Jahr jünger ist als ich. Und er ist für mich noch immer mehr Bruder als Cousin."

Sie musste lachen, als sie sich erinnerte: "Nachdem seine älteren Schwestern sich nicht von ihm beschützen lassen wollten, hat er sich damals mich ausgesucht. Immer wenn am Spielplatz andere Jungs kamen, hat er sich mit seinen fünf Jahren vor mir aufgebaut und verkündet, dass ich "seine Andie" wäre. Er und Mike hatten damals einen richtigen Konkurrenzkampf, wer mich beschützen darf. Und ich war mir damals so sicher, dass ich Eric mal heiraten werde, wenn wir erwachsen sind."

"Aha, sehr interessant. So etwas erzählst du mir natürlich nicht… Da hat Tim ja richtig Glück gehabt, dass Eric unser Cousin ist, sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich schon mit ihm durchgebrannt."

Andie verdrehte die Augen: "Und du wunderst dich, wenn ich dir so etwas nicht erzähle? Du verwendest das ja gleich gegen mich. Aber du brauchst dich gar nicht über mich lustig machen, du wolltest zuerst Mike und dann Papa heiraten. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hat Tim auch schon mal gemeint, dass er froh wäre, dass Eric mein Cousin ist."

Allison grinste: "Eric ist so süß, der totale Charmeur. Bei Maeves Taufe habe ich mich länger mit ihm unterhalten und er hat mir erzählt, dass Tim sich komplett verändert hat, seit er aus Österreich zurück ist und überhaupt, seit Maeve geboren wurde. Ich glaube, Eric würde auch einen guten Vater abgeben, er ist ja auch in Maeve vernarrt und war so stolz, dass er ihr Pate sein durfte."

Andie seufzte: "Denke ich auch. Aber dazu müsste er erst mal eine Frau finden und häuslich werden. Er hat sich in den letzten Wochen ein paar Mal mit einer Frau getroffen, vielleicht wird da ja endlich mal etwas Fixes daraus. Ich würde es mir echt für ihn wünschen."

"Was tut sich eigentlich bei eurem Bruder?"

"Bei Mike? Der arbeitet brav, hat jetzt zu seiner Ausbildung als Physiotherapeut noch eine Zusatzausbildung zum Masseur gemacht. Das ist der Nächste, der endlich mal eine Frau kriegen sollte."

"Hat er doch eh."

Andie drehte sich schnell zu Linda um: "Was?! Warum weiß ich das nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm telefoniert habe, hat er mir das erzählt. Sie heißt Rebekka."

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Sehr interessant. Naja, ich muss ja nicht alles wissen…"

"Ich habe letztens einen Film gesehen, der eine Hauptdarsteller sah aus wie Mike. Wie hieß der Film noch mal?" Allison überlegte. "Ach ja, "The Fast and the Furious", das war es. Kennt ihr den?"

Linda und Andie nickten: "Den haben wir auch erst gesehen. Der Typ, den du meinst, heißt Paul Walker. Die Ähnlichkeit ist uns auch aufgefallen."

"Ich finde es witzig, dass ihr beiden die dunklen Haare eures Vaters geerbt habt und eure beiden anderen Geschwister die blonden Haare eurer Mutter. Nur die blauen Augen habt ihr alle gemeinsam, oder?"

"Ja, nachdem sowohl Mom als auch Dad blaue Augen haben. Mike und mir hat nie jemand geglaubt, dass wir Geschwister sind. Das war teilweise ganz praktisch, wenn ich in Lindas Alter mit ihm unterwegs war. Wenn mir einer blöd gekommen ist, habe ich einfach behauptet, dass Mike mein Freund wäre."

Allison lachte: "Das ist wirklich praktisch. Andere Frage: Was hättest du eigentlich lieber? Noch eine Tochter oder einen Sohn?"

Andie überlegte: "Ich glaube, ich hätte lieber einen Sohn. Aber das Wichtigste ist eigentlich, dass das Baby gesund ist. Obwohl so ein kleiner Tim-Verschnitt sicher total niedlich wäre. Schon Maeve sieht ihm so ähnlich."

"Stimmt, die Gesundheit ist das Wichtigste. Am besten überraschen lassen und gar nicht zuviel darüber nachdenken." Allison schmunzelte: "Als ich jung war hat mir eine Wahrsagerin erzählt, ich würde zwei Töchter bekommen. Man sieht ja, was dabei herausgekommen ist."

Linda lehnte sich zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch und grinste Allison an: "Dafür hast du ja jetzt uns, oder? Vielleicht hat die Wahrsagerin ja Andie und mich gemeint. Jetzt hast du deine Töchter."


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23: Macy´s**

Die drei Frauen waren seit einiger Zeit dabei die verschiedenen Abteilungen von Macy´s unsicher zu machen, als ein Kastenwagen der Aufzugsfirma Savaria Concord in die Garage des großen Kaufhauses fuhr und direkt neben einem der Aufzüge hielt. Der Beifahrer nahm mehrere Koffer von der Ladefläche, während der Fahrer den Aufzug in den Keller rief und den Notruf betätigte, um sich mit der Sicherheitszentrale des Gebäudes in Verbindung zu setzen: "Hier Robin Prescott, Savaria Concord, wir sind wegen der Wartung des Aufzugs hier. Sie müssten diese Information in ihren Aufzeichnungen finden."

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann meldete sich die Sicherheitszentrale: "Hier Sicherheitszentrale, geht in Ordnung."

Prescott öffneteeinen der Koffer und entfernte mit Hilfe eines Schraubenziehers die Abdeckung des Bedienelements. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter, der im ersten Stock des Gebäudes in einem Raum mit mehreren Monitoren saß und das Sicherheitssystem des Kaufhauses überblickte, konnte die beiden Männer bei ihrer Arbeit im Aufzug beobachten.

"Sieh dir das an, Thomas", meinte Prescott zu seinem Kollegen und deutete auf das offene Bedienelement des Aufzugs.

Der andere Mann warf einen genaueren Blick in das Gewirr aus Kabeln und Platinen. "Diese Kabel müssen wir austauschen."

Die Verbindung zur Sicherheitszentrale war noch aktiv und Prescott wandte sich wieder an den diensthabenden Sicherheitsbeamten. "Sicherheitszentrale, wir müssen ein paar Kabeln aus dem Bedienelement ersetzen und dafür den Aufzug für etwa 5 Minuten komplett vom Netz nehmen. Das heißt, die Kameraüberwachung wird nicht funktionieren und das Sicherheitssystem den Aufzug als nicht vorhanden anzeigen."

"Okay, ihr habt genau 5 Minuten", kam die Antwort aus dem Lautsprecher und Prescott nickte Thomas zu. Dieser hantierte an einer Platine herum und wie vorausgesagt, verschwand das Bild aus dem Aufzug von einem der Monitore in der Sicherheitszentrale. Auf einem weiteren Monitor waren sämtliche Aufzüge als rote Kästchen zu sehen, von denen sich die meisten wie bei einem Computerspiel fast ständig auf und ab bewegten. Und auch dort erlosch eines der roten Kästchen. Der Sicherheitsbeamte betätigte einen Knopf auf seiner Armbanduhr und die Anzeige zählte die vom Wartungstechniker angegebenen 5 Minuten rückwärts mit.

Kaum hatte die Sicherheitszentrale die Verbindung zu diesem Aufzug verloren, eilte Thomas zum Kastenwagen und klopfte an die Seite. Im nächsten Moment öffneten sich die Türen zur Ladefläche und drei schwarz gekleidete Männer sprangen aus dem Fahrzeug. Mit diversen Koffern und Utensilien bepackt, eilten sie zum Aufzug und Thomas fuhr mit ihnen, von der Sicherheitszentrale unbemerkt, in das letzte Stockwerk des Gebäudes.

Sie hatten bewusst diesen Aufzug gewählt, da er sich in direkter Nähe zum Tresorraum befand. Während Thomas wieder nach unten fuhr, erreichten die drei Männer mit nur wenigen Schritten unbeobachtet den entsprechenden Raum und verschwanden darin. Sie wussten, dass um diese Zeit niemand in den Tresorraum kommen würde und machten sich sofort daran ihn zu öffnen. Das Sicherheitssystem des Tresors bestand aus mehreren Schlössern mit Zahlenkombinationen und zusätzlich einem digitalen Schloss.

Kaum unten angekommen schlossen Thomas und Prescott den Aufzug noch im vereinbarten Zeitraum wieder an das Sicherheitssystem an und so schöpfte die Sicherheitszentrale weiterhin keinen Verdacht. Um noch länger mit der Wartung des Aufzugs verbringen zu können, fingen die beiden an, diverse Lämpchen und Schalter zu tauschen und zu putzen. Zuletzt öffnete Prescott noch die Luke in der Decke der Aufzugskabine und kletterte hinauf, um die dicken Kabelstränge, Seilführungen und das System, das einen Absturz der Kabine im Notfall verhindern sollte, zu überprüfen.

Die Verbrecher hatten zwar das Sicherheitssystem des Aufzugs umgangen, aber die menschliche Komponente unterschätzt. Kurz nachdem die drei Männer im Tresorraum angekommen waren, betrat ein Sicherheitsbeamter den Raum der Sicherheitszentrale und sah seinem Kollegen, der dort gerade Dienst hatte, verwundert über die Schulter. "Ist das nicht der Aufzug im Bereich C?" Auf einem der Monitore waren deutlich die beiden Techniker zu sehen, die im Aufzug arbeiteten.

Der Kollege sah ihn verwirrt an "Ja, wieso?"

"Ich bin vor ein paar Minuten im 9. Stock an diesem Aufzug vorbeigekommen und er ist an mir nach oben vorbeigefahren. Das war deutlich zu hören."

"Das kann nicht sein, der Aufzug war eben für 5 Minuten komplett vom Stromnetz abgetrennt und steht da unten schon seit etwa 15 Minuten."

"Du weißt doch, dass dieser Aufzug eigenartig surrt. Das haben die bei den letzten Wartungen nicht beseitigen können."

Die Augen des Mannes, der vor den Monitoren saß, wurden groß und man konnte deutlich sehen wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Doch der andere Sicherheitsbeamte war schneller: "Wenn die den Aufzug vom Sicherheitssystem getrennt hatten, dann konntest du nicht sehen, ob der Aufzug gefahren ist oder nicht. Und der liegt doch direkt neben dem Tresorraum…"

Da sie die Kombinationen kannten, hatten die drei Männer den Tresor mittlerweile geöffnet und angefangen, den Inhalt in den Koffern zu verstauen. Bargeld und einige Mappen verschwanden darin. Zuletzt steckten sie noch eine wertvolle Schmuckkollektion, die ab dem nächsten Tag im Juwelierladen des Kaufhauses ausgestellt hätte werden sollen, in den letzten leeren Koffer. Sorgfältig verschlossen die Männer den Tresor wieder und eilten zum Stiegenhaus neben dem Aufzug, um zurück in die Garage zu gelangen. Sie ahnten nicht, dass das Sicherheitsteam des Kaufhauses bereits Verdacht geschöpft hatte und zwei Sicherheitsbeamte im Stiegenhaus auf dem Weg nach oben waren. Zusätzlich befanden sich noch zwei weitere Beamte in einem in der Nähe befindlichen Aufzug auf den Weg in den obersten Stock.

Erst als sie im Stiegenhaus am fünften Stockwerk vorbeikamen, entdeckte einer der Verbrecher die Sicherheitsbeamten, die bereits zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen waren. Einer der beiden sah im gleichen Moment nach oben „Hey! Stehen bleiben!", rief er und zog seine Waffe, aber das bewirkte das Gegenteil.

„Scheiße!", rief einer der drei Verbrecher und sie machten kehrt, um wieder nach oben zu laufen. Doch im nächsten Moment öffnete sich im obersten Stockwerk die Türe und die beiden Sicherheitsbeamten eilten ins Stiegenhaus. Den Verbrechern blieb also nur mehr die Flucht in die Verkaufsebene des Kaufhauses. Als einer der Männer die Türe öffnete, die eigentlich als Notausgang in die andere Richtung gedacht war, meldete sich eine Sirene zu Wort und gab das Öffnen des Notausganges bekannt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24: Der Überfall**

"Darin würde Maeve doch süß aussehen." Linda stand in der Nähe des Notausganges und hielt gerade Andie und Allison ein buntes Mädchenkleid entgegen, als die Sirene losging. Die drei Frauen sahen sich erschrocken um, hatten aber keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. Die drei Männer stürmten in die Verkaufsebene und einer direkt auf Linda zu. Er riss Linda an sich und umfasste sie unsanft mit einem Arm um die Taille. Bevor er ihr die Waffe gegen den Kopf hielt, schoss er auf die nächstgelegene Überwachungskamera. Die Besucher des Kaufhauses zuckten zusammen und eine Vielzahl von Schreien hallte dem Schuss nach. Dann schrie er Andie und Allison an. "Hey, ihr beiden! Hier rüber!"

Einen Moment lang waren Andie und Allison starr vor Angst und Schreck, bevor sie reagierten und taten, was der Mann von ihnen verlangte. Die anderen Männer hatten inzwischen unter lautem Geschrei und mit vorgehaltenen Waffen acht weitere Personen in die Ecke getrieben. Sie hielten die Geiseln in Schach, während die anderen Besucher des Kaufhauses in Panik zu den Aufzügen und Rolltreppen eilten und die Verkaufsebene verließen.

Linda liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und sie wimmerte leise, während sie Andie und Allison aus angsterfüllten Augen ansah. Der Mann, der sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, zog sie mit sich. "Los, komm schon!", brüllte er und Linda zuckte zusammen. Er eilte zu einem der internen Telefone und nahm den Hörer in die Hand, wodurch er automatisch mit der Sicherheitszentrale des Gebäudes verbunden wurde. "Sicherheitszentrale?"

"Hören Sie! Ich habe hier Geiseln in meiner Gewalt! Rufen Sie Ihre Sicherheitsleute zurück oder sie sind tot!", fauchte er in den Telefonhörer.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es kurz still, dann meldete sich eine andere Stimme. "Tun Sie nichts unüberlegtes, die Sicherheitsbeamten werden nicht eingreifen!"

"Wenn ich auch nur einen Schatten sehe, stirbt eine der Geiseln! Ich melde mich wieder!" Er legte auf, bevor die Gegenseite noch etwas sagen konnte und stieß Linda in die Richtung der anderen Geiseln. Linda zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Andie und Allison nahmen sie in den Arm und versuchten sie zu beruhigen.

Der Mann wandte sich an die Geiseln, die verängstigt in einer Ecke des Kaufhauses standen und deutete mit der Waffe nach rechts. "Ich möchte, dass alle dort hinüber gehen und sich auf den Boden setzen. Sollte jemand auf dumme Ideen kommen, habe ich kein Problem damit ihn zu erschießen!"

Seine zwei Komplizen verliehen seinen Worten Nachdruck, indem sie ihre Waffen höher hoben und auf die Geiseln zielten.

"Na los, bewegt euch!", brüllte einer der Männer und stieß einen Mann aus der Gruppe der Geiseln unsanft an. Widerwillig und verängstigt kamen die Geiseln der Aufforderung nach und nahmen in der ihnen angewiesenen Ecke Platz. Andie vermutete, dass der Geiselnehmer, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um den Anführer der Bande handelte, diesen Bereich bewusst ausgewählt hatte. Er lag am weitesten von den Fenstern und sämtlichen Ausgängen entfernt und war aus der Entfernung schlecht einsehbar. Außerdem schien keine weitere Überwachungskamera diesen Bereich zu erfassen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte einer seiner Männer dem Anführer zu und stieg nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die anderen beiden Geiselnehmer schienen weniger aufgebracht zu sein, aber konnten mit der Ruhe, die der Anführer zumindest nach außen hin ausstrahlte, nicht mithalten. Es schien, als wäre er nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Situation.

"Immer mit der Ruhe, lass mich erst einmal nachdenken. So war das Ganze ja nicht geplant", erwiderte er leise und ging dann langsam vor den Geiseln auf und ab, während die anderen Männer die verängstigte Gruppe nicht aus den Augen ließen.

Auf der Straße vor dem großen Gebäude, in dem sich das Kaufhaus befand, ging es inzwischen hektisch zu. Die umliegenden Straßen waren abgesperrt und eine große Anzahl an Feuerwehr-, Polizei- und Rettungsfahrzeugen eingetroffen.

Lieutenant Fred Sorenson, der für diesen Einsatz zuständige Polizist, unterhielt sich gerade mit Detective Will Benson, dem Leiter einer Einheit des SWAT Teams, die speziell für Geiselnahmen ausgebildet war. Die beiden Polizeimitarbeiter kannten sich, denn sie hatten bereits zweimal zusammengearbeitet.

"Es dauert noch ein paar Minuten, dann ist das Gebäude vollständig geräumt. Anhand der Lage des Telefons, von dem aus sich der Geiselnehmer bei der Sicherheitszentrale gemeldet hat, wissen wir, dass sich die Geiseln im siebten Stockwerk befinden. Sie müssen sich gut auskennen, denn sie haben es mittlerweile geschafft, alle Überwachungskameras in diesem Stock auszuschalten. Die genaue Position ist daher unbekannt, aber der Apparat, von dem aus sie sich gemeldet haben, befindet sich hier." Er deutete auf einen Plan des Gebäudes, der auf der Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagens ausgebreitet war.

"Wissen Sie, wie viele Geiselnehmer und Geiseln sich im Gebäude befinden?", fragte Will.

"Laut Aussagen der Sicherheitsbeamten und so viel wir auf den Überwachungskameras sehen konnten, sind es zwei bis drei Geiselnehmer. Einer der Geiselnehmer hat sofortdie Überwachungskamera, die den Bereich abdeckt zerstört, deswegen ist die genaue Anzahl der Geiseln bis jetzt unbekannt", erklärte Fred.

"Haben die Geiselnehmer schon Forderungen gestellt?"

"Nein, bisher haben sie sich nicht wieder gemeldet. Die Sicherheitsbeamten haben zwei Aufzugstechniker festgenommen, die den Verbrechern geholfen haben, unbemerkt bis zum Tresorraum vorzudringen. Die beiden werden bereits von meinen Mitarbeitern verhört, aber bisher haben wir keine brauchbaren Informationen erhalten", berichtete Fred den bisherigen Ermittlungsstand.

"Okay. Ich postiere unauffällig ein paar meiner Männer im achten und sechsten Stockwerk und bis sich die Geiselnehmer melden, sollten wir versuchen, genauere Details über sie herauszufinden, um die Situation besser einschätzen zu können", überlegte Will. "Am idealsten wäre es, wenn wir jemanden in das Stockwerk einschleusen könnten, der sich die Situation aus der Nähe ansieht."

Fred war von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich, die Geiselnehmer haben gedroht, Geiseln zu erschießen, wenn sich ihnen jemand nähert."

"Gibt es einen genauen Plan des siebten Stockwerks?", wollte Will wissen.

"Ja, den sollte es geben." Fred winkte einen Feuerwehrmann heran, der kurze Zeit später mit dem entsprechenden Plan zurückkam.

Nachdem Will den Plan eingehend studiert hatte, wandte er sich an den Feuerwehrmann. "Was ist das hier?"

"Das ist die Lüftungsanlage, die verläuft in jedem Stockwerk oberhalb der Zwischendecke. Und das hier ist die Verbindung der Lüftungsanlage zum Aufzugsschacht. Im Brandfall werden diese Klappen hier geschlossen, um einen Kamineffekt und das Ausbreiten des Rauches bzw. Feuers zu verhindern", erklärte der Mann die Details des Plans.

Will blickte nachdenklich auf das A2-große Stück Papier und fuhr eines der riesigen Lüftungsrohre mit dem Finger entlang. "Das würde ich mir gerne aus der Nähe ansehen", meinte er dann.

Der Feuerwehrmann nickte. "Gerne, der Aufbau ist in jedem Stockwerk gleich, ich kann Ihnen das also gleich im Erdgeschoss zeigen.

Kurze Zeit später standen Will und Fred zusammen mit dem Feuerwehrmann vor der offenen Türe des Aufzugschachtes. Die Aufzugskabine selbst befand sich ein paar Etagen höher und so hatten sie freien Blick auf die vorhin vom Feuerwehrmann erwähnten Lüftungsklappen.

"Theoretisch kann man über den Lüftungsschacht das ganze siebte Stockwerk überblicken und in diesen Nebenraum hier gelangen", meinte Will. "Aber keiner meiner Männer passt da hinein."

Fred dachte einen Moment nach. "Ich kenne jemanden, der geeignet dazu wäre diese Aktion durchzuführen und in den Schacht passt."

Will sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Fred nahm wortlos sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25: Schock für Tim**

Der Anführer der Geiselnehmer war ungefähr 10 Minuten auf- und abgegangen, dann hatte er sich an seine Komplizen gewandt und mit ihnen im Flüsterton gesprochen. "Ich vermute, dass die Polizei nicht genau weiß, wie viele Geiseln wir haben und da die Überwachungskameras ausgeschalten sind, können sie nicht überwachen, was wir tun. Wir lassen die jetzt noch etwa eine halbe Stunde zappeln und dann melde ich mich bei ihnen, um die besprochenen Forderungen durchzugeben." Die anderen Männer nickten und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geiseln zu.

Der Anführer ließ seinen Blick über die Geiseln schweifen. Insgesamt hatten sie 10 Personen in ihrer Gewalt, davon waren zwei Männer, drei Kinder und der Rest Frauen. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass es sich um ein Ehepaar mit Tochter und Sohn und eine Mutter mit ihrem Sohn handelte. Die Kinder waren zwischen vier und zehn Jahre alt und weinten verängstigt, während die Eltern versuchten sie zu beruhigen und zu trösten. Aber auch den Erwachsenen sah man an, dass sie Angst hatten.

Linda, Andie und Allison beobachteten die Geiselnehmer aufmerksam und Andie hatte kein gutes Gefühl, dass der Anführer sie und Linda immer wieder mit eigenartigem Blick musterte.

In Syracuse waren die Männer mittlerweile wach und hatten gefrühstückt. Ben und James waren mit Maeve im Garten und spielten mit ihr im Schnee. Tim nutzte die kurze Pause und rief Andie an, um sich zu erkundigen, ob sie gut in New York City angekommen waren.

Er hörte das Freizeichen und nachdem das Handy vier Mal geläutet hatte, wurde sein Anruf angenommen. Jedoch hörte er nicht Andies Stimme, sondern Gebrüll. Er stutzte und versuchte aus dem Stimmengewirr etwas herauszuhören. Tim verstand nur von Männern gebrüllte Wortfetzen und laute Geräusche, als ob jemand das Handy suchen würde, dann die von einem Mann gebrüllte Frage danach, wer am Handy sei und in der Folge Andie wimmern. Dann wurde der Anruf unterbrochen.

Als er nochmals Andies Nummer wählte, schaltete sich sofort die Mobilbox ein und er hörte die Ansage. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht viel Sinn hatte, ihr eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, trotzdem tat er es: "Andie, was ist bei euch los? Ruf mich sofort an, ich mache mir Sorgen!" Er wählte Lindas Nummer und dann die seiner Mutter. Beide Male sprang sofort die Mobilbox an.

Tim wurde panisch und wählte die Nummer des Notrufs. Eine Frau meldete sich: "Sie haben den Notruf gewählt, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Mein Name ist Tim Speedle, Miami Dade Police Department. Ich bin momentan in Syracuse. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, ob in New York City gerade eine Geiselnahme oder so etwas stattfindet!"

"Sir, darüber kann ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben."

Tim wurde wütend: "Hören Sie Lady! Ich rufe nicht an, weil mir langweilig ist. Meine Frau, meine Mutter und meine Schwägerin sind in New York City und ich habe gerade meine Frau angerufen und im Hintergrund Stimmen gehört, bevor der Anruf abrupt unterbrochen wurde. Das hat sich wie… ich weiß nicht… wie eine Geiselnahme angehört. Meine Mutter und meine Schwägerin kann ich überhaupt nicht erreichen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie zu Macy´s wollten."

Er hörte, wie die Frau schluckte, bevor sie ihm zögerlich antwortete: "Einen Moment Sir, legen Sie nicht auf. ich muss mich bei meinem Vorgesetzten erkundigen." Sie schaltete den Anruf auf die Warteschleife und Tim hörte ein Tonband.

Er wurde immer ungeduldiger und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Nach ein paar Minuten meldete sich ein Mann: "Sir, sind Sie noch dran?"

"Ja, bin ich!"

"Sir, wie meine Kollegin schon gesagt hat: Wir dürfen keine Auskünfte über aktuelle Einsätze geben."

"Hören Sie mir mal genau zu! Meine Frau, meine Schwägerin und meine Mutter sind möglicherweise in Lebensgefahr und wenn ihnen etwas passiert, weil Sie mir keine Auskunft geben, dann reiße ich Ihnen persönlich den Arsch auf! Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dass ich Polizist bin, dann rufen Sie gefälligst meinen Boss an! Lieutenant Horatio Caine, CSI, Miami Dade Police."

"Einen Moment Sir!"

Tim hörte wieder das Tonband von vorhin und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Minuten verstrichen und er konnte es nicht ertragen, so lange im Ungewissen zu sein, was den Verbleib der Frauen anging.

"Detective Speedle? Lieutenant Caine hat uns bestätigt, dass Sie ein Kollege sind." Er holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach: "Einige Männer, die eigentlich einen Tresor ausräumen wollten und vom Sicherheitspersonal in die Enge getrieben wurden, haben bei Macy´s Kunden als Geiseln genommen. Möglicherweise sind Ihre Verwandten unter den Geiseln. Ich kann Ihnen nur empfehlen, abzuwarten. Wir haben ja Ihre Nummer und werden Sie informieren, sobald wir etwas Näheres wissen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort klappte Tim das Handy zu und unterbrach damit die Verbindung. Fassungslos ließ er die Hand sinken, während er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. Er raufte sich die Haare und überlegte, was er tun sollte, bevor er in den Garten lief.

Sein Vater sah ihn an: "Da bist du ja endlich. Willst du dir nicht wenigstens eine Jacke anziehen, du holst dir noch den Tod!"

"Dad, Ben, wir haben ein Problem. Die Frauen sind wahrscheinlich als Geiseln genommen worden."

Ben verdrehte die Augen: "Du weißt, dass das ein blöder Scherz ist, oder?"

Tims Stimme wurde laut und er fuhr Ben an: "Sehe ich aus, als ob ich Scherze machen würde?"

Seine laute Stimme hatte Maeve, die mit ihrem Skianzug im Schnee saß, erschreckt und sie begann zu weinen.

Er nahm sie rasch auf den Arm. Während er sie küsste und ihr über die Haare strich, redete er beruhigend auf sie ein: "Schhhh… Süße, nicht weinen. Daddy ist schon wieder leise."

Maeve steckte den Daumen in den Mund und kuschelte sich schniefend an Tim.

Ben und James sahen ihn fassungslos an: "Was heißt Geiseln? Die drei sind einkaufen, wie können sie Geiseln sein?"

Tim erzählte den beiden, was er von der Polizei erfahren hatte.

Ben raufte sich die Haare: "Und was zum Teufel tun wir jetzt?"

"Ich bleibe hier sicher nicht sitzen. Wir fahren nach New York City."


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26: Verstärkung**

Andie erschrak, als neben ihr in ihrer Tasche das Handy läutete. Sie vermutete, dass Tim anrief und griff schnell in die Tasche und tastete nach dem Handy. Sie klappte es auf, sodass der Anruf angenommen wurde und der Anrufer mithören konnte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie sich davon erhoffte, aber sie wusste, wenn es Tim war, dann würde er nichts unversucht lassen, um ihr zu helfen. Plötzlich stürmte auch schon einer der Männer mit gezogener Waffe auf sie zu: "Verdammt, wessen Handy hat da gerade geläutet?" Er sah Allison und Linda an, die beide sofort den Kopf schüttelten.

Als Andie nicht reagierte und nur mit großen Augen auf die Pistole vor ihrer Nase starrte, schrie er nochmals: "Wo ist das Handy?! Gib mir das verdammte Handy!"

Er riss die Tasche vom Boden hoch und begann, darin herum zu wühlen. Er fand das Handy und erkannte, dass eine Verbindung hergestellt wordenwar. Abermals sah er Andie an, während er ihr die Waffe an den Kopf hielt: "Wer ist da dran!? Wer ist Tim?" Andie wimmerte vor Angst: "Mein Mann!" Er schleuderte das Handy auf die Fliesen und es zersprang in mehrere Teile. Andie zuckte zusammen.

Der Mann wandte sich an die Geiseln: "Ihr nehmt jetzt sofort alle eure Handys und dreht sie ab und dann gebt ihr sie mir. Der nächste, dessen Handy läutet, ist tot!"

Rasch zückten alle ihre Handys und auch Allison und Linda kramten in ihren Taschen und schalteten ihre Handys aus.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem Fred telefoniert hatte, hielt ein Polizeiwagen in der Nähe des Gebäudes und eine junge Frau stieg aus. Sie trug eine hellblaue Jeans, eine dicke schwarze Daunenjacke und dunkelblaue feste Schuhe. Ihre langen brünetten Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und es waren darin deutlich blonde und rote Strähnen zu erkennen. Sie nahm eine große Sporttasche vom Rücksitz des Wagens und bahnte sich mit Hilfe ihrer Polizeimarke einen Weg durch die Einsatzkräfte.

Fred eilte ihr zusammen mit Will entgegen. "Caroline! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich in deinem Urlaub stören muss", meinte er.

Caroline lächelte ihn leicht an und schüttelte Fred die Hand. "Kein Problem, du hast nur Glück, dass ich doch nicht fortgefahren bin. Worum geht es denn?"

"Ein paar Männer konnten den Tresor im Büro von Macy´s ausrauben. Sicherheitsbeamte haben das noch rechtzeitig bemerkt und konnten verhindern, dass sie das Gebäude verlassen. Allerdings haben die Räuber Geiseln genommen und sich mit ihnen im siebten Stockwerk verschanzt", erklärte Fred und stellte dann seinen Begleiter vor. "Das hier ist Will Benson, der Leiter der Spezialeinheit, die für diesen Fall zuständig ist." Dann deutete er auf Caroline. "Das ist Caroline Chandler. Sie ist im polizeilichen Personenschutz tätig, allerdings hat sie erst vor kurzem einige Kurse absolviert, die sie für den Einsatz in Fällen von Geiselnahmen oder Entführungen qualifizieren. Außerdem ist sie ein sehr guter Scharfschütze", erzählte er und grinste Will dabei breit an. Für Will war es leicht zu erkennen, dass es für Caroline unangenehm war, vor ihm von Fred gelobt zu werden.

"Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", meinte Will und schüttelte Caroline die Hand. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den silbernen Armreifen, den sie am rechten Handgelenk trug. Er beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter, immerhin gab es wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Caroline nickte Will zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Fred. "Ich hab mir ja gedacht, dass es einen Grund haben wird, warum du mich zu diesen Kursen gedrängt hast."

Fred grinste sie wieder breit an. "So ein Potential muss man einfach ausnützen und …", meinte er.

"Ja, ja, jetzt wissen wir es schon. Sag mir lieber was ich machen soll!", unterbrach ihn Caroline und folgte den beiden Männern.

"Da die Räuber die Überwachungskameras in diesem Stockwerk ausgeschaltet haben, wissen wir über die Anzahl der Geisel und den genauen Aufenthaltsort der Personen nicht Bescheid", erklärte Will. Mittlerweile standen sie vor dem Plan des siebten Stockwerks und Will deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle. "Es gibt allerdings ein Lüftungssystem, über das man das Stockwerk überblicken kann."

"Na toll, soll ich da jetzt etwa hineinkriechen?", vermutete Caroline.

Fred und Will nickten. "Ja, das hatten wir uns so überlegt", meinte Fred.

"Ähm, nicht ganz – es war seine Idee", erwiderte Will und deutete auf Fred.

"Das hab ich mir fast gedacht", stelle Caroline fest.

Zur selben Zeit wählte Horatio in Miami Tims Nummer. Er hatte gerade eben einen eigenartigen Anruf von der New Yorker Polizei erhalten und wollte sich erkundigen, was bei ihnen los war.

Tim meldete sich und klang ziemlich gehetzt: "Hey H!"

"Hey Speed, ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Mich hat eben die New Yorker Polizei angerufen. Die wollten von mir bestätigt haben, dass du Polizist bist."

Tim schrie mehr ins Telefon als dass er redete und Horatios Frage wurde schon alleine durch Tims Tonfall beantwortet. "Nein, es ist gar nichts in Ordnung! Die Frauen sind als Geiseln genommen worden und wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach New York City. Die bei der Notrufzentrale wollten mir keine Auskunft geben und da habe ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dich anrufen."

"Speed, was heißt "Geiseln"? Wer? Andie?"

"Ja, und meine Mutter und Linda. Sie sind heute in die City gefahren, um zu shoppen und sind bei Macy´s von irgendwelchen Typen als Geiseln genommen worden, die offenbar einen Tresor ausräumen wollten. Verdammte Scheiße! Fahr schneller, du Idiot!!"

Horatio hörte Tim fluchen und hupen, da dieser einen – seiner Meinung nach – zu langsamen Verkehrsteilnehmer vor sich hatte, schließlich Reifen quietschen und dann James, der Tim dazu anhielt langsamer zu fahren und ihn darauf hinwies, dass er seine Tochter im Wagen hätte.

"Der Verkehr hier ist ein Wahnsinn. Die schleichen alle! Ich drehe noch durch!", fauchte Tim.

"Speed, fahr vorsichtig! Es lohnt sich nicht, dass euch auch noch etwas passiert", versuchte Horatio Tim ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dieser hatte in der linken Hand das Handy, während er mit seiner Rechten wild hin und her lenkte und ständig Spur wechselte, um rascher voran zu kommen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, die Interstate zu erreichen.

"Wenn du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, ruf mich an. Und halte mich auf dem Laufenden! Es wird schon alles schief gehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Ist okay, danke H! Ich melde mich bei dir."

Als Horatio aufgelegt hatte, seufzte er. Dann stand er auf, steckte sein Handy ein und machte sich auf den Weg in den Pausenraum.

Tim hatte endlich die Auffahrt auf die Interstate erreicht und sein Vater und Ben waren nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt aufatmen sollten, da Tim noch mehr aufs Gas stieg, jetzt, wo der Weg frei war.

Eric und Calleigh hielten sich gerade im Pausenraum auf, als Horatio hereinkam und wortlos den Fernseher anschaltete. Er zappte die Kanäle auf der Suche nach einem News-Channel durch und als er endlich einen gefunden hatte, ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Calleigh und Eric hatten Horatio mehrfach angesprochen und da er nicht reagiert hatte, setzten sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Calleigh fasste Horatio an die Schulter: "Hey, Horatio? Alles in Ordnung?"

Horatio schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

_"… Wir berichten live von der Geiselnahme, die sich gerade im Herzen New Yorks abspielt. Wie wir gerade erfahren haben, wurde eine unbekannte Anzahl von Kunden des Kaufhauses Macy´s als Geiseln genommen. Genauere Umstände sind uns im Moment leider nicht bekannt. Bleiben Sie dran: WNBC 4 hält Sie auf dem Laufenden…"_

Calleigh und Eric hatten den Bericht verfolgt, verstanden jedoch nicht, warum Horatio so entsetzt blickte.

Er murmelte vor sich hin: "Es stimmt wirklich, er hat Recht gehabt…"

Eric tippte ihm auf die Schulter: "H? Willst du uns sagen, was los ist? Wer hat recht gehabt?"

Horatio sah ihn an: "Ähm… ich habe gerade mit Speed telefoniert…"

"Ja?"

"Seine Mutter und deine Cousinen sind in New York shoppen. Die Geiselnahme… offensichtlich sind sie unter den Geiseln."

Eric sah Horatio erschrocken an: "Was? Du machst Scherze. Sag, dass das ein Scherz ist, H!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Es tut mir leid, Eric."

Calleigh war genauso erschrocken wie Eric: "Und Speed? Was ist mit ihm? Und mit Maeve?! Oh Gott, sie haben hoffentlich Maeve nicht mit, oder?"

"Nein, die Kleine ist bei Speed. Die Männer sind gerade auf dem Weg nach New York City."

Eric stand auf und begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen: "Können wir irgendetwas tun, Horatio? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier herumsitzen!"

"Eric, wir können nur abwarten. Ich habe Speed gesagt, er soll sich melden, sobald er etwas Näheres weiß."

Alexx betrat den Raum und grinste, als sie die Drei sah: "Na? Was ist hier los, ihr macht ja Gesichter?"

Eric lief auf sie zu: "Alexx! Andie, Linda und Speeds Mutter sind in New York als Geiseln genommen worden!"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an: "Was? Du musst dich irren, Syracuse ist vier Stunden von New York entfernt."

"Nein, die drei sind nach New York shoppen gefahren."

Alexx schüttelte den Kopf: "Das kann nicht sein! Was ist mit Maeve? Ich muss sofort Timmy anrufen!" Sie suchte die Taschen ihrer OP-Kleidung panisch nach ihrem Handy ab.

Jetzt stand Horatio auf und nahm ihre Hand, um sie davon abzuhalten, Tim anzurufen: "Alexx, er ist auf dem Weg nach New York und fährt wie ein Verrückter. Maeve ist bei ihm, es geht ihr gut - bis jetzt jedenfalls. Ruf ihn nicht an, sonst verursacht er vielleicht noch einen Unfall. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, aber wir müssen abwarten, bis er sich meldet."

Alexx seufzte und sah Horatio verzweifelt an: "Die Armen. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ihnen nichts passiert."

Er lächelte sie an: "Alexx, das hoffen wir alle."

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und begannen wieder die Kanäle auf der Suche nach weiteren Informationen durchzuzappen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27: Frauenpower**

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später stand Caroline vor dem offenen Aufzugsschacht und blickte nach oben. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und war jetzt ähnlich gekleidet, wie die Männer des SWAT-Teams und trug eine kugelsichere Weste über einem schwarzen Overall und eine schwarze Skimaske. Will stand hinter ihr und erklärte ihr die weitere Vorgehensweise. "Der Aufzug würde zu viel Lärm machen, deswegen klettern wir den Aufzugsschacht bis zum siebten Stockwerk hinauf und entfernen die Abdeckung, die im Brandfall die Verbindung zu den Lüftungsrohren unterbricht. Von dort müssen Sie dann allerdings alleine weiter. Soweit alles klar?"

Caroline nickte und Will reichte ihr ein kleines Funkgerät, das sie sich ans Ohr steckte und eine Funkkamera. "Kommen Sie damit zurecht?"

Caroline nickte wieder. "Ja, klar"

"Okay, dann mal los", meinte er und kletterte vor ihr die Metallleiter nach oben. Als sie am vierten Stockwerk vorbeikamen, hielten sie kurz an, da sich Fred über das Funkgerät meldete. "Die Geiselnehmer haben ihre Forderungen gerade gestellt. Sie wollen ein Fluchtauto und ungehinderte Fluchtmöglichkeit, dann lassen sie alle bis auf zwei Geiseln gehen."

Will antwortete ihm leise. "Wie lange haben wir Zeit?"

Fred klang nervös. "Ich konnte eine Stunde herausschinden. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, die Räuber werden langsam nervös, also beeilt euch!"

"Was glaubst du was wir hier machen? Ein Picknick?", schaltete sich Caroline in das Gespräch ein und Will musste grinsen.

Es vergingen noch einige Minuten ehe sie im entsprechenden Stockwerk angelangt waren. Will nahm einen Schraubenzieher aus der Hosentasche und fing an, die Schrauben aus der Abdeckung zu entfernen. "Na toll, noch mehr Schrauben hätten die nicht verwenden können", murrte er leise.

"Haben Sie noch einen zweiten Schraubenzieher dabei?", frage Caroline und zwängte sich ein Stück weiter nach oben halb neben Will, wobei sie sich mit einem Bein auf den kleinen Mauervorsprung bei den Aufzugstüren abstützte.

Will reichte ihr wortlos einen Schraubenzieher, als er bemerkte was sie vorhatte. Er sah bewusst nicht nach unten, aber was Caroline hier tat, wirkte, als befände sie sich nicht im siebten Stock sondern im Erdgeschoß. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Abdeckung bald entfernt und Caroline blickte in das große Lüftungsrohr. "Putzen hättet ihr das aber schon können", scherzte sie, bevor sie sich hinein zog.

"Beim nächsten Mal werde ich das veranlassen", erwiderte Will, während er ihr nachsah, bis sie um die nächste Ecke bog. Dann machte er sich an den Abstieg, um sich zu Fred zu gesellen, der im Erdgeschoss vor einem Monitor wartete, dass Caroline an ihrem Ziel angelangt war und ihnen Bilder der Geiseln und Geiselnehmer übermittelte.

Die Röhre war eng und Caroline konnte sich nur auf dem Bauch liegend fortbewegen. Die Oberfläche war mit einer Staubschicht bedeckt und obwohl ein leichter Zug zu spüren war, roch die Luft staubig und abgestanden. Noch bevor Caroline am Kaufhaus angekommen war, hatte man angefangen das Lüftungssystem langsam herunterzufahren, damit die Geiselnehmer keinen Verdacht schöpften und jetzt arbeitete es nur mehr auf der niedrigsten Stufe.

Caroline hatte sich das Röhrennetz so gut es ging eingeprägt und kroch bei der nächsten Abzweigung nach links. Sie kam nur sehr langsam vorwärts, da sie keinen Lärm verursachen durfte und konnte plötzlich leise und gedämpft einen Schrei hören und dann mehrere aufgebrachte Stimmen.

Andie, Linda und Allison saßen nebeneinander an eine Kassentheke gelehnt und beobachteten die drei Männer. Der Anführer hatte, seit er seine Forderungen an die Polizei durchgegeben hatte, vermehrt in ihre Richtung gesehen und nachdem er seinen Komplizen etwas zugeflüstert hatte, kam er plötzlich auf sie zu.

Er steuerte direkt auf Linda zu und nahm ihr Handgelenk. Brutal riss er sie hoch und Linda schrie erschrocken auf. Andie und Allison sprangen auf und Andie sah den Mann an: "Lassen Sie meine Schwester in Ruhe!"

Er grinste Andie teuflisch an: "Du setzt dich hin und verhältst dich ruhig! Deine Schwester und ich werden schon unseren Spaß haben…"

Andie schüttelte flehend den Kopf: "Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe… bitte…"

Der Mann grinste noch immer: "Wenn du mich lange nervst, nehme ich euch beide mit."

Sie ließ nicht locker: "Bitte lassen Sie meine Schwester in Ruhe, sie ist doch noch so jung…"

Der Mann überlegte und meinte dann: "Ich lasse deine Schwester nur dann in Ruhe, wenn du an ihrer Stelle mitkommst."

Andie traten Tränen in die Augen und sie dachte nach, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte. Entweder würde der Mann ihre kleine Schwester missbrauchen oder sie selbst. Aber sie war die Ältere und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Linda etwas antat. Seit Maeve auf der Welt war, war ihr Beschützerinstinkt noch eine Spur größer geworden.

Sie konnte den Mann nicht ansehen, als sie "Okay…" sagte.

Linda sah Andie erschrocken an: "Nein, das kannst du nicht tun!" Sie schnappte sich Andies Hand und versuchte sie festzuhalten.

Allison stand daneben und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war schockiert und wollte, dass keiner ihrer beiden "Töchter" irgendetwas angetan wurde.

Andie sah Linda nicht an und schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Ich muss…" Sie versuchte, ihr ihren Arm zu entwenden.

Der Mann ließ schließlichLindas Handgelenk los. Während Linda zu weinen begann und in Allisons Arme flüchtete, die ebenfalls weinte, schnappte er sich Andies Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Andie stolperte mehr, als sie ging. Sie fand die ganze Situation mehr als surreal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28: Hilflos**

Caroline hatte eine Stelle erreicht, an der die Röhre eine Öffnung nach unten hatte, die mit einem engmaschigen Gitter versehen war, das nicht sonderlich stabil aussah. Sie schob sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne und warf einen Blick in die Verkaufsebene, konnte aber weder die Geiseln noch einen der Geiselnehmer sehen. Doch dann zog sie ihren Kopf schnell wieder zurück, als ein Mann, von dem sie vermutete, dass es sich um einen der Geiselnehmer handelte, unter der Öffnung vorbeikam und eine Frau am Handgelenk hinter sich herzerrte. Caroline hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und hätte gerne etwas unternommen, aber damit hätte sie nur die Geiseln gefährdet. Sie blieb noch einen Moment ruhig liegen, dann prüfte sie die Festigkeit des Gitters und schob sich vorsichtig über die Öffnung und verlagerte dabei nur so wenig Gewicht wie möglich auf das Gitter.

Der Mann zerrte Andie in den Nebenraum zu den Umkleidekabinen und stieß sie brutal zu Boden. Er hielt sie fest, indem er sich mit seiner Hand an ihrem Hals abstützte und als sie verzweifelt nach Luft rang, lockerte er seinen Griff ein wenig.

Er zerrte an ihrem Gürtel und zog ihr ihre Jeans bis unter die Knie. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Bluse zu öffnen, sondern riss sie einfach auf, sodass die Knöpfe herumflogen. Andie zuckte zusammen, als er grob ihre Brüste berührte. Sie roch seinen Schweiß und ihr wurde übel, ihr Magen rebellierte. Um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken versuchte sie, nur durch den Mund zu atmen.

Andie musste die Zähne zusammen beißen. Ihr Unterleib fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Messer in sie gefahren. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sie sich noch mehr.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich – soweit das in so einer Situation möglich war - zu entspannen und die Sache weniger schmerzvoll zu machen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dem Schwein nicht die Genugtuung zu geben und zu weinen oder sich zu wehren.

Ihr Peiniger versuchte Andie zu küssen. Auch wenn sie den Rest durchstehen würde, das würde sie nicht zu lassen. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite: "NEIN!"

Er schlug ihr links und rechts hart ins Gesicht, sodass ihre Lippe aufplatzte und schrie: "Du Schlampe! Hier entscheide ich, was getan wird!"

Andie schmeckte Blut und sah ihn an. Sie blickte ihm tief in seine kalten stahlblauen Augen und wiederholte eindringlich das, was sie bereits gesagt hatte. Keiner außer ihrem Mann würde sie küssen. Offensichtlich war er von ihrer Sturheit beeindruckt und ließ, zumindest was das küssen anging, von ihr ab.

Andie griff nach der Halskette mit dem Anhänger in Form eines Babyfüßchens, die sie immer trug, seit Tim sie ihr geschenkt hatte. Die Kette war nicht an ihrem angestammten Platz, sie war abgerissen, als ihr der Mann die Bluse aufgerissen hatte und lag nun neben Andies Hals. Sie tastete panisch danach und fand sie schließlich.

Noch immer sah sie dem Mann tief in die Augen, als seine kalten blauen Augen plötzlich dunkelbraun, fast schwarz, und liebevoll wurden. Sie zweifelte kurz an ihrem Verstand, doch als sie begriff, was gerade mit ihr passierte, schloss sie die Augen und sah Tim vor sich. Wie ein Film lief ihr gemeinsames Leben mit ihm vor ihren Augen ab.

Sie sah Tim vor sich, wie er in Wien das erste Mal vor ihr gestanden hatte. Wie er damals im Wald gelegen und sie gedacht hatte, dass er tot wäre. Ihr darauf folgender erster richtiger Kuss. Sie sah seine wässrigen Augen bei ihrer Hochzeit. Sah ihn vor sich, wie er schuldbewusst vor ihr gestanden hatte, nach dem Vorfall mit Ben und die Freude und Liebe in seinen Augen, als er Maeve das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte.

Für ihn und für Maeve würde sie das hier durchstehen. Sie fühlte unbändige Liebe für die beiden, die ihr die Kraft gab, durchzuhalten.

Als ihr Peiniger – nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten - von ihr abließ, versuchte sie langsam aufzustehen. Ihre Beine waren zittrig und sie sah, dass ihr Blut die Beine hinab lief. Sie versuchte mit zitternden Händen, ihre Hose hinaufzuziehen. Die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse waren abgerissen und sie bemühte sich, ihre Blöße zu bedecken, indem sie die Bluse um sich wickelte.

Der Mann hatte inzwischen seine Hose wieder angezogen und sah Andie an, die panisch auf den Boden um sich blickte, weil sie ihre Halskette wieder verloren hatte. Sie fand sie und versuchte sie aufzuheben. Als sie sich bückte, gab es ihr wieder einen Stich im Unterleib, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Der Mann stand hinter ihr und haute ihr auf den Hintern. Andie fuhr erschrocken herum und stand dann wieder aufrecht vor ihm. Wieder grinste er: "Ich hoffe, du hattest genauso viel Spaß wie ich? Du bist wirklich gut!" Er deutete auf Andies Ehering und lachte sadistisch: "Dein Mann hat sicher viel Spaß mit dir… Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm mal Tipps austauschen?"

Sie war furchtbar wütend, doch sie konnte nicht abschätzen, was die Konsequenz dafür wäre, wenn sie ihm jetzt die Meinung sagen würde. Noch war keine Hilfe in Sicht und er hätte noch genug Möglichkeiten gehabt, ihr oder Linda Leid zuzufügen. Deshalb hielt sie sich zurück und meinte nur: "Kann ich jetzt wieder zu den anderen gehen?"

Er nickte noch immer lachend und Andie beeilte sich, zurück zu Linda und Allison zu kommen. Jeder Schritt, den sie tat, schmerzte fürchterlich und sie war froh, sich endlich hinsetzen zu können.

Linda und Allison waren beide aufgesprungen, als sie Andie auf sich zukommen sahen.

Beide hatten verweinte Augen und Allison schloss Andie in die Arme: "Schätzchen, es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir hätte helfen können…" Sie hatte wieder zu weinen begonnen und Andie spürte eine Last von sich abfallen, als sie ihren Tränen an Allisons Schulter endlich freien Lauf lassen konnte. Auch Linda schloss sich den beiden an und stand weinend daneben.

Linda schluchzte: "Es tut mir so leid, dass du das wegen mir durchmachen musstest…"

Andie sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du kannst nichts dafür…"

Dann sah sie Allison an: "Al, du trägst auch keine Schuld daran. Du weißt genau, dass du mir nicht hättest helfen können… Aber du kannst mir vielleicht dabei helfen, das Ganze deinem Sohn beizubringen."

Allison nickte: "Was auch immer ich tun kann…"

Caroline hatte mittlerweile eine weitere Öffnung erreicht und befand sich direkt über den Geiseln. Kurz bevor sie die Kamera einschaltete, sah sie, wie die beiden Personen, die sich vorhin von der Gruppe entfernt hatten, zurückkamen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, was passiert war. Dieses Schwein , dachte Caroline und Wut stieg in ihr auf. Sie versuchte sich wieder so gut es ging zu beruhigen und schaltete dann die Kamera ein, damit Fred und Will beobachten konnten, was in der Verkaufsebene passierte.

Die beiden standen im Erdgeschoss vor dem Monitor und besprachen die weitere Vorgehensweise. "Ich sehe 10 Geiseln und drei Geiselnehmer", meinte Will, nachdem er die Szene einige Minuten aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

"Wir haben nur mehr 20 Minuten, dann wollen die Geiselnehmer das Gebäude verlassen. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Fred.

"Wir können im Moment nur abwarten. Die Geiselnehmer sind bewaffnet und wenn wir eingreifen, gefährden wir die Geiseln", erklärte Will.

Es vergingen einige Minuten dann meldete sich Caroline im Flüsterton. "Hier Caroline, ich bin jetzt im Nebenraum, in einer Umkleidekabine."

"Was?!", Will hatte angenommen, dass sie sich noch im Lüftungsrohr neben der Kamera befand.

Fred nahm Will das Funkgerät aus der Hand. "Spinnst du! Du solltest doch im Lüftungsrohr bleiben!", blaffte er leise.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich bleib dort, wo ich nichts unternehmen kann?", erwiderte Caroline. "Ich muss Schluss machen, sonst bemerkt man mich noch."

Caroline schlich leise aus der Umkleidekabine und versteckte sich hinter einem vollen Kleiderständer, der beim Eingang zum Nebenraum stand. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie das weitere Geschehen unbemerkt beobachten und durch die dunkle Kleidung sah sie niemand.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29: Abmachungen und Konsequenzen**

Die drei Geiselnehmer unterhielten sich wieder miteinander und anscheinend hatte der Anführer von Andie erzählt, denn er kam zusammen mit einem anderen Mann wieder zu den drei Frauen und die beiden grinsten breit. "ICH habe dir zwar versprochen, deine Schwester in Ruhe zu lassen, aber das gilt nicht für ihn", meinte der Anführer und deutete auf den anderen Verbrecher.

Andie funkelte die beiden Männer mit Tränen in den Augen wütend an. "Nein! Wir hatten eine Abmachung!" Linda drückte sich verängstigt an ihre Schwester, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Auch Allison war dazu entschlossen, nicht noch einmal tatenlos zuzusehen und sie stellte sich den Geiselnehmern in den Weg.

Doch den Männern war das egal. Der Anführer stieß Allison zur Seite, packte Linda wieder am Handgelenk und zog sie in die Höhe. Andie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Unterleib und sie sackte zusammen. Lachend nahm jetzt der andere Geiselnehmer Linda bei der Hand und zog sie Richtung Nebenraum. Sie wehrte sich, aber der Mann war wesentlich stärker als sie.

Andie wollte etwas sagen, aber der Anführer hielt seine Waffe in ihre Richtung. "Es reicht, halt die Klappe!"

Caroline hatte sich hinter dem Kleiderständer in den hintersten Winkel gedrückt, als der Geiselnehmer mit Linda an ihr vorbeikam. Während die beiden in den Nebenraum verschwanden, protestierte einer der Männer, der sich unter den Geiseln befand, gegen das Vorgehen der Verbrecherund stand auf. "Sie Schwein!"

"Hey, pass auf was du sagst!", der Anführer packte den Mann wütend am Kragen und hielt im die Waffe unter das Kinn.

Doch ein weiterer Mann stand auf. "Dann müssen Sie mich auch erschießen!" Es entstand ein Gewirr aus Stimmen, als immer mehr Geiseln aufstanden und ihren Protest kundgaben. Die beiden Geiselnehmer standen ratlos vor der Gruppe und fuchtelten mit ihren Waffen in der Luft herum.

Caroline nutzte diesen Moment des Durcheinanders und schlich sich wieder in den Nebenraum. Der Geiselnehmer hatte Linda gegen die Verkleidung einer der Umkleidekabinen gedrückt und versuchte sie zu küssen. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", grinste er sie dabei an. Er wollte jetzt nur seinen Spaß haben und ignorierte was in der Verkaufsebene in der Zwischenzeit vor sich ging. Seine beiden Komplizen würden die Situation schon unter Kontrolle halten.

Caroline erblickte seine Waffe auf einem Stuhl, der in einiger Entfernung stand und nutzte die Gelegenheit. Als sie sich direkt hinter dem Mann befand, hielt sie ihm ihre Waffe gegen den Kopf und flüsterte. "Lassen Sie die Frau los!" Nur allzu deutlich war Wut in ihrer Stimme zu hören. "Und wenn Sie versuchen einen Ihrer Komplizen auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, dann war das Ihr letzter Atemzug!" Im nächsten Moment war das Klicken ihrer Waffe zu hören, als sie diese entsicherte, um ihre Entschlossenheit zu zeigen. Sie würde abdrücken, wenn es sein musste.

Der Geiselnehmer ließ Linda los und Caroline nahm sie beim Arm, um sie hinter sich zu schieben, während sie dem Mann immer noch die Waffe gegen den Kopf hielt. Das Stimmengewirr im Verkaufsraum wurde lauter und im nächsten Moment gellte ein Schuss durch die Luft. Linda schrie erschrocken auf, so wie einige Personen im Nebenraum und Caroline hörte Will "Zugriff!" in das Funkgerät rufen. Im nächsten Moment ging die Sirene des Notausgangs los, jemand schrie "NYPD!" und zwei weitere Schüsse fielen.

Caroline hatte sich einen Moment auf das Geschehen im Verkaufsraum konzentriert und der Geiselnehmer versuchte ihr die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Doch sie trat ihn in die Kniekehle und er sank stöhnend zusammen. Sie kniete sich auf ihn, wobei sie ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken drehte und legte ihm Handschellen an.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Lindas Richtung. "Alles in Ordnung?" Diese zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte zu nicken. Da Caroline immer noch die Skimaske trug, konnte Linda nur ihre türkisgrünen Augen sehen, aber an der Stimme und dem Körperbau vermutete sie, dass es sich um eine Frau handeln musste.

Im nächsten Moment stürmten zwei Männer des SWAT-Teams in den Nebenraum und senkten ihre Waffen, als sie sahen, dass Caroline die Lage unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie zogen den Geiselnehmer auf die Beine und führten ihn aus dem Raum.

Linda stand zitternd und wie erstarrt da und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, deswegen berührte Caroline sie vorsichtig am Arm und stütze sie, als die beiden in den Verkaufsraum zurückgingen. Ein Sanitäter kam auf Linda zu und wickelte sie in eine Decke. Während er sie in Richtung Aufzug führte und beruhigend auf sie einsprach, nahm Caroline die Maske ab und sah sich in der Verkaufsebene um, die mittlerweile leer war, da die Geiseln bereits aus dem Gebäude gebracht wurden. Einer der Geiselnehmer lag auf dem Boden und es hatte sich eine große Blutlache neben ihm gebildet, woraus Caroline schlussfolgerte, dass er tot war. Zusätzlich waren in einiger Entfernung mehrere Blutflecken am Boden.

Sie wollte Richtung Aufzug gehen, als ihr Will und Fred entgegen kamen.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", blaffte Fred sie an. "Was hättest du gemacht, wenn die Spezialeinheit nicht im nächsten Moment eingegriffen hätte?"

Caroline zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber die beiden Geiselnehmer haben ihren Komplizen ohnehin nicht so schnell zurück erwartet und in der Zwischenzeit wäre mir vielleicht etwas eingefallen. Hätte ich zusehen sollen, wie sich diese Ärsche – entschuldigt den Ausdruck –eine Frau nach der anderen vornehmen?" Sie deutete auf die Blutflecken. "Was ist passiert?"

"Einer der Geiselnehmer hat auf eine Geisel geschossen und sie verletzt. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich das Kommando zum Eingreifen gegeben habe.", erklärte Will, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. "Zum Glück wurden keine weitern Geiseln bei der Befreiung verletzt, nur einer der Geiselnehmer wurde von einem meiner Männer erschossen."

"Lieutenant Sorenson?", mischte sich eine weitere Stimme in das Gespräch.

Fred drehte sich um und lächelte, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand. "Detective Mac Taylor! Das CSI ist ja wie immer sofort zur Stelle! Einen kurzen Moment noch, dann bin ich für Sie da."

Mac nickte Caroline und Will freundlich zu und ging dann ein paar Schritte zur Seite, während er auf Fred wartete.

"Caroline, die Polizei will noch deine Aussage, danach kannst du eigentlich wieder gehen. Ich rufe dich noch an, wenn der ganze Trubel hier vorbei ist und danke für deine Hilfe!", erklärte Fred und deutete auf einen Polizisten, der mit einem Notizblock bewaffnet, gerade einen der Sicherheitsbeamten befragte.

Caroline verabschiedete sich und ging auf die beiden Männer zu, während Fred sich an Will wandte. "Wir beide sprechen uns noch später, nehme ich an? Ich geben nur schnell Detective Taylor Bescheid, damit das CSI mit der Spurensicherung anfangen kann."

Will nickte. "Ja, klar. Falls Sie mich suchen, ich bin beim Wagen der Einsatzleitung."

Fred wandte sich nun Mac zu, und schilderte ihm kurz, was vorgefallen war, wobei sich dieser einige Notizen machte. "Okay, soweit ist alles klar. Meine Mitarbeiterin Detective Bonasera ist bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, um die verletzten Geiseln zu befragen und hier vor Ort werde ich zusammen mit Detective Messer arbeiten", erklärte Mac schließlich.

Tim, Ben und James standen hinter der Absperrung und sahen ungeduldig zum Eingang des Kaufhauses. Seit sie in New York City angekommen waren, hatten sie sich immer wieder abgewechselt und einer von ihnen hatte gewartet, während die anderen beiden mit Maeve in ein nahe gelegenes Restaurant gegangen waren, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Als Tim den Einsatzkräften seine Polizeimarke vorgezeigt hatte, hatte man ihm widerwillig mitgeteilt, dass die Geiselnehmer mittlerweile überwältigt werden konnten. Jetzt waren Polizisten und Ärzte im Gebäude und die Geiseln würden nach einer ersten Untersuchung und einer Befragung nach und nach herauskommen.

Nach einiger Zeit sahen sie Allison und Linda Arm in Arm aus der Türe kommen. Die beiden waren sich nach Andies Aktion mit dem Handy sicher, dass die Männer hier waren und sahen sich in der Hoffnung, sie zu finden, um.

"Mom! Linda! Allison!" Alle drei schrieen gleichzeitig und winkten.

Tim war beunruhigt, da er Andie bis jetzt nicht entdeckt hatte und als er dann die verweinten Augen seiner Mutter und seiner Schwägerin sah, schwante ihm Böses.

Als Linda und Allison endlich bei ihnen an der Absperrung angekommen waren, konnte sich Tim nicht mehr zurückhalten: "Wo ist Andie!?" Seine Mutter konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie die Verzweiflung in der Stimme ihres Sohnes hörte.

Tim versuchte, seine Mutter dazu zu bringen, ihm eine Antwort zu geben und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest: "Mom, wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Frau?!" Er flehte sie an: "Bitte rede mit mir… Mom, bitte…" Allison blickte Tim an und sah, was sie bereits an seiner Stimme gehört hatte. Er weinte. Allison überlegte kurz, wann sie Tim das letzte Mal weinen gesehen hatte, aber es fiel ihr nicht ein.

"Ist Andie…" Er konnte das, was er befürchtete, nicht aussprechen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30: Schlagfertig**

Allison nahm ihren verzweifelten Sohn, der mehr als einen Kopf größer war als sie, in den Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein Baby. Sie sprach ihm leise zu: "Schatz, beruhige dich… Nein, Andie ist noch drinnen und wird untersucht…"

Linda hatte sich weinend in Bens Arme geflüchtet und James hatte Maeve am Arm und stand hilflos neben Tim und Allison.

Tim sah seine Mutter an und schniefte: "Was ist passiert? Wurde sie angeschossen?" Er hatte Sanitäter mit Tragen in das Gebäude gehen sehen.

Allison schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Tim, sie… Andie wurde…" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihrem Sohn beibringen sollte, dass seine Frau vergewaltigt worden war.

Tim fand es eigenartig, dass seine Mutter ihm nicht sagen konnte, was mit seiner Frau passiert war. Er überlegte kurz, was so schlimm sein könnte, dass sie es ihm nicht erzählen konnte und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er sah sie entsetzt an: "Wurde sie vergewaltigt?!" Allison nickte schweigend.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Oft genug hatte er in seinem Beruf mit Vergewaltigungsopfern zu tun gehabt, aber er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass das einmal seiner eigenen Frau passieren könnte. Er nahm seinem Vater seine Tochter ab und seine Kehle war plötzlich staubtrocken. Seine Stimme war tonlos und er flüsterte: "Ich muss mal kurz alleine sein…"

Er drückte Maeve fest an sich ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte von seiner Familie weg. Maeve sah ihn mit großen Augen an und als er ihre blauen Augen sah, die dieselben wie Andies waren, liefen ihm wieder Tränen an den Wangen herunter. Unweigerlich sah er die am Boden liegende Andie vor sich und eine Gestalt, die sich keuchend und stöhnend auf ihr bewegte. Übelkeit und Wut stiegen in ihm auf und er schloss die Augen und versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Maeve schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals und drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals. Tim hatte das Gefühl, als wolle sie ihn trösten und beruhigte sich ein bisschen.

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und flüsterte: "Jetzt müssen wir beide mal für deine Mom stark sein." Er ging wieder zu seiner Familie zurück. Allison kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Wortlos legte Tim ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie seitlich an sich. Während sie ihren Arm um seine Taille legte, sah sie zu ihm hoch: "Es tut mir so leid, Schatz."

"Mir auch, Mom. Ich bringe dieses Schwein um, wenn ich es in die Finger kriege."

Allison seufzte nur.

Gemeinsam wartete die Familie darauf, dass Andie endlich aus dem Gebäude kommen würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah Tim einen in Handschellen gelegten und von zwei Streifenpolizisten begleiteten Mann aus dem Gebäude kommen. Daraus, dass Linda blass wurde und leise aufstöhnte, als sie den Mann sah, schloss Tim, dass es sich dabei um Andies Vergewaltiger handeln musste.

Er reichte seiner Mutter rasch seine Tochter und bevor Allison noch reagieren und ihn aufhalten konnte, war Tim bereits losgerannt. Er duckte sich unter dem Absperrband durch und lief auf den Mann zu.

James konnte gerade noch Ben festhalten, der hinter Tim her wollte und Linda sah ihm erschrocken nach.

Die beiden Polizisten, die den Mann begleiteten, waren überrascht als Tim auf sie zustürmte, stießen den Mann reflexartig von sich und traten einen Schritt zurück. Bevor sie noch ihre Waffen gezogen hatten, hatte Tim den Mann auch schon zu Boden gestoßen und schlug auf ihn ein.

Dieser lag mit gefesselten Händen auf dem Rücken und konnte sich nicht gegen die Schläge wehren. Erschocken sah er Tim an und fragte keuchend: "Verdammt! Was willst du von mir?"

"Das war MEINE Frau, mit der du deinen Spaß hattest, du verdammtes Arschloch!" Tims Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine Fingerknöchel schmerzten bereits nach wenigen Schlägen. Trotzdem schlug er immer weiter zu.

Die Polizisten wussten, dass der Mann, den sie auf das Polizeirevier überstellen sollten, während der Geiselnahme eine Frau vergewaltigt hatte, was beiden gegen den Strich ging, dennoch versuchte die blonde Polizistin, Tim von dem Mann wegzuzerren, hatte aber trotz ihrer massiven Statur keine Chance gegen den wütenden Tim. Ihr Kollege stand nur grinsend daneben und sah mit Genugtuung zu: "Yokas, lass ihm doch seinen Spaß…"

Sie wandte sich keuchend ihrem Kollegen zu: "Bosco! Verdammt, jetzt hilf mir doch mal! Wir können ihn den Kerl doch nicht einfach verdreschen lassen."

Bosco grinste noch mehr: "Und warum bitte nicht? Jedem das, was er verdient…" Als er den entsetzten Blick seiner Kollegin sah, seufzte er und versuchte - zumindest halbherzig - Tim zu überwältigen. Als er jedoch am Boden Tims Polizeimarke entdeckte, die dieser verloren hatte, ließ er sofort wieder von ihm ab. Er hob die Marke hoch und stieß seine Partnerin an: "Hey, Faith!". Sie ließ ebenfalls von Tim ab, als Bosco ihr die Marke vor die Nase hielt und mit dem Kopf auf Tim deutete: "Dade County, Florida".

Faith Yokas nickte, sah sich suchend um und – als sie keine Kameras sah, die auf sie gerichtet waren - wandte sie sich an Tim: "Ähm… Kollege? Hast du deine Dienstwaffe dabei?"

Tim ließ kurz von dem Mann ab und sah sie keuchend an: "Nein, warum?"

"Nur zur Sicherheit, damit du hier nichts anstellst, was dich deinen Job kostet."

Yokas und Boscorelli stellten sich so vor Tim und den Täter, dass die Umstehenden nichts sehen konnten und mit Genugtuung beobachteten sie Tim, der sich weiter an dem Mann abreagierte.

Als Tim schließlich von ihm abließ, war der Mann bewusstlos. Tim stand auf und sah die beiden Polizisten an, während er sich seine schmerzenden Hände rieb: "Danke."

Bosco schüttelte den Kopf: "Kein Problem. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dem Scheißkerl anstellen würde, wenn das meine Frau wäre." Seine Partnerin verdrehte die Augen: "Du hast keine Frau."

"Aber du hast einen Mann und denkst du, Fred würde anders reagieren?" Faith schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

Bosco sah sich nochmals nach Kameras um, konnte aber keine entdecken, die auf sie gerichtet waren, da die Reporter bereits die Geiseln interviewten. Er hielt Tim die Marke entgegen: "Hier, deine Marke. Geh einfach wieder hinter die Absperrung."

Die beiden Polizisten schnappten sich den noch immer bewusstlosen Verbrecher und hievten ihn unsanft auf den Rücksitz des Streifenwagens, während Tim wieder zurück zu seiner Familie ging.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31: Seine Frauen**

Allison sah Tim an, als er sich abermals unter dem Absperrband durchduckte: "Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Tim nickte: "Ein bisschen zumindest."

"Bekommst du keine Schwierigkeiten?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung… Und wenn, ist es mir momentan auch egal. Das war das Mindeste, was das Schwein verdient hat. Wer meinen Frauen etwas antut, der hat keine Überlebensberechtigung."

Tim nahm seiner Mutter Maeve wieder ab, drückte sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Maeve strahlte ihn an und giggelte vor sich hin. Er lächelte: "Habe ich recht, meine Süße?"

Linda war zu Tim gegangen und hatte gehört, was er gesagt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an: "Es tut mir leid… Trotzdem danke."

Als Sy Parrish sie überfallen hatte, hatte sie festgestellt, wie der sonst so friedliebende Tim reagierte, wenn man jemandem, der ihm nahe stand, etwas antat. Auch wenn sie damals halb weggetreten war, hatte sie mitbekommen, wie Tim immer und immer wieder auf den Mann eingeschlagen hatte, bevor ihn Horatio überwältigen konnte. Sie wunderte sich insgeheim bis heute darüber, wo diese Aggressivität herkam, aber spätestens seitdem war ihr klar, dass der coole und ewig grummelnde Speed, den er nach außen hin immer darstellte, eigentlich der liebe und herzensgute Tim war, den Andie nicht umsonst immer ihren Bären nannte und der für seine Familie über Leichen gehen würde.

Seit er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte Linda eine spezielle Beziehung zu Tim. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Und auch wenn sie ihn mit ihrer aufgedrehten Art immer wieder in den Wahnsinn trieb, sie eine gewisse Hassliebe verband und sie – manchmal auch nur aus Spaß - aneinander gerieten, wusste sie, dass sie doch eine "seiner Frauen" war.

Kaum, dass die beiden Ärzte und die Schwester, die bei der Untersuchung anwesend gewesen war, Zimmer 526 des Mount Sinai Krankenhauses verlassen hatten, klopfte es erneut an der Türe. Noch bevor Andie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Türe einen Spalt und eine Frau steckte ihren dunklen Lockenkopf hinein: "Mrs. Speedle?"

Andie nickte, sodass die Frau eintrat und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Als Andie den silbernen Koffer sah, den die Frau in der rechten Hand hielt, war Andie klar, was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde.

Die Frau lächelte Andie an: "Guten Abend, Mrs. Speedle. Mein Name ist Stella Bonasera. Ich komme…"

Andie versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln und führte den Satz zu Ende: "…vom CSI."

Stella stand mittlerweile neben Andies Bett und sah sie fragend an: "Woher wissen Sie das?"

Andie deutete auf den Koffer, den Stella auf den Boden gestellt und geöffnet hatte: "Der Koffer. Mein Mann hat denselben und er arbeitet beim CSI in Miami. Ich sehe diese Koffer oft genug, ich bin dort Gerichtsmedizinerin."

Stella nickte erstaunt: "Oh, okay…" Sie deutete auf den Sessel neben Andies Bett: "Darf ich mich setzen? Ich muss Ihnen leider ein paar Fragen stellen und Fotos von Ihren Verletzungen machen." Als sie sah, dass Andie nickte, sprach sie weiter: "Mrs. Speedle, haben Sie den Mann zufällig gekratzt?"

Andie sah auf ihre Finger, bevor sie zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte: "Ich wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich zu wehren… Keine DNA unter meinen Fingernägeln…"

Stella musste lächeln, weil Andie wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte: "Können Sie mir den Mann beschreiben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Er hatte eine Maske auf. Ich weiß nur, dass er groß war, breite Schultern hatte und die kältesten stahlblauen Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe."

"Kein Problem. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie das fragen muss, aber könnten Sie mir den Ablauf schildern?"

Andie seufzte und begann zu erzählen, während sich Stella Notizen machte.

Als Andie fertig erzählt hatte, nahm Stella die Kamera und sah Andie fragend an: "Können wir?"

Andie nickte und streifte den Krankenhauskittel mühevoll nach vorne über die Schultern und drehte Stella den Rücken zu, die Bilder von den Blutergüssen und Schürfwunden auf Andies Rücken machte.

Danach fotografierte sie Andies Gesichtsverletzungen. Als Andie Stella ansah, nickte sie, sodass sich Andie daran machte, sich wieder anzuziehen. Sie versuchte, den Kittel wieder über die Schultern zu bekommen, was ihr jedoch mit dem mit einer Plastikbandage fixierten Handgelenk und dem Infusionsschlauch, der in ihrem Handrücken angeschlossen war, schwer fiel. Stella legte rasch die Kamera zur Seite: "Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen…" Sie half Andie und band den Kittel auf der Rückseite zu.

"Danke…"

Stella überlegte kurz, was noch zu tun wäre: "Den Abstrich hat der Arzt bereits gemacht und die Schwester hat mir Ihre Kleidung gegeben. Ich muss sie leider mitnehmen, ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem?"

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein…" Sie räusperte sich: "Ähm… eine Frage hätte ich noch…" Stella sah sie fragend an, sodass Andie weiter sprach: "Können Sie einen Aidstest bei dem Kerl machen?"

"Der Verdächtige wird automatisch untersucht, noch dazu hat ihn jemand ziemlich zugerichtet. Gleich morgen früh machen wir einen Schnelltest, aber Sie müssen sich zusätzlich noch in ca. fünf Wochen testen lassen. Ich rufe Sie an, sobald wir ein Ergebnis haben."

"Mein Handy ist kaputt, Sie müssten am Handy meines Mannes anrufen."

"Kein Problem." Stella notierte sich Tims Nummer und blätterte den Akt mit den Notizen nochmals durch: "Das wäre es dann, wir sind fertig." Stella räumte ihren Koffer ein und stand auf: "Es tut mir leid… Sie haben sich Ihren Urlaub sicher auch anders vorgestellt."

Andie nickte: "Schon…" Sie sah zu Stella hoch: "Eine Bitte hätte ich noch…"

"Und zwar?"

"Die Schwester hat gesagt, dass mein Mann zu mir darf, sobald Sie fertig sind. Könnten Sie nachsehen, ob er draußen sitzt?" Sie musste lächeln: "Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er draußen sitzt."

Stella lächelte ebenfalls: "Ja, natürlich. Wie sieht der Kollege denn aus?"

"Dunkle Haare und Augen, 185 groß, Dreitagebart… Am besten suchen Sie nach einem Mann, der aussieht, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett aufgestanden."

Stella war froh, dass Andie jetzt wenigstens lächelte: "Ich sehe mal nach, ob ich ihn finde. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und melde mich dann morgen bei Ihnen."


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32: Kann es schlimmer werden?**

Tim hatte Andie vor dem Kaufhaus nur kurz von weitem gesehen, da die Sanitäter gleich mit ihr ins Krankenhaus gefahren waren.

Er hatte seine Eltern überzeugen können, mit Ben, Linda und Maeve nach Syracuse zurück zu fahren und Tim saß bereits seit mehr als zwei Stunden am Krankenhausflur und wartete, dass er endlich zu seiner Frau konnte. Er hatte in Miami angerufen und Entwarnung gegeben und Horatio hatte ihm versprochen, auch den anderen Bescheid zu geben, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machten. Mittlerweile war es nach 21.00 Uhr und jedes Mal, wenn ein Arzt oder eine Schwester aus dem Zimmer gekommen war, war Tim aufgesprungen.

Schließlich sah er eine Frau mit dunklen Locken aus Andies Zimmer kommen, die sich suchend am Gang umsah und dann auf ihn zukam. Tim wunderte sich kurz, als er jedoch den silbernen Koffer sah, wusste er Bescheid. Als die Frau vor ihm stand, begann sie zu grinsen: "Tim Speedle?"

Tim nickte und Stella hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin: "Mein Name ist Stella Bonasera vom CSI. Ihre Frau hat Sie wirklich gut beschrieben." Als sie sich die Hände schüttelten, fiel ihr Blick auf seine Fingerknöchel. Tim hatte das bemerkt und steckte die Hände rasch in die Hosentaschen.

"Eigentlich freut es mich, einen Kollegen aus Miami kennen zu lernen, aber die Umstände könnten andere sein." Tim seufzte: "Stimmt… Wie geht es meiner Frau? Kann ich zu ihr?" Stella nickte: "Kommen Sie mit, ich bringe Sie zu ihr."

Als Tim leise Andies Zimmer betrat, erschrak er. Andie saß im Bett und starrte ins Leere. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe unterschied sich nicht viel von dem weißen Kissen, auf dem ihr Kopf lag und nur das blaue Auge, der Bluterguss auf ihrer Wange und ihre geplatzte Oberlippe hoben sich farblich ab. Ihre Augen waren leer und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie hatte versucht, sich während Stellas Anwesenheit zusammen zu reißen, was ihr jetzt aber nicht mehr gelang.

Er trat leise an ihr Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Andie sah ihn an.

Wortlos nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie, bevor er leise zu sprechen begann: "Wie geht es dir, Süße?"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, begann dann aber zu weinen: "Gut…"

Tim nahm sie in den Arm und als Andie an seiner Schulter schluchzte, stiegen auch ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten von einander lösten, sah er sie an. Sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann Andie schließlich zu sprechen.

"Ich habe eine Jochbeinprellung und ein verstauchtes Handgelenk. Wahrscheinlich muss ich nur über Nacht hier bleiben." Sie deutete auf die Infusionsflasche neben ihrem Bett: "Das ist eine krampflösende Infusion, wenn die wirkt, und die Blutungen aufhören, dann kann ich morgen heimgehen."

Tim sah sie erschrocken an: "Blutungen?"

Andie nickte: "Ich habe einen Scheidenriss, der genäht wurde und…" Sie sah auf die Bettdecke und begann wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu beißen. Es fiel ihr schwer, weiter zu sprechen. Sie begann zu stottern: "Ähm… Tim, ich… ich war… ich hab es wieder nicht bemerkt…"

Tim legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob zärtlich ihren Kopf. Leise fragte er: "Was hast du nicht bemerkt?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen: "Ich war schwanger und habe das Baby verloren. Es tut mir so leid, Tim."

Tim seufzte und nahm sie wieder in den Arm: "Oh Gott… das ist doch nicht deine Schuld."

Andie schluchzte: "Ich war in der achten Woche und ich hatte doch meine Blutungen. Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt. Warum spüre ich das nicht? Ich bin Ärztin, ich sollte doch merken, dass ich schwanger bin, oder?"

Sie klammerte sich an Tim fest, der verzweifelt versuchte, nicht wieder mit Andie mitzuweinen. Er konnte es nicht sehen, dass Andie weinte und der Gedanke daran, dass er wieder Vater hätte werden sollen, zerriss ihm das Herz. Bilder schlichen sich in seinen Kopf. Er sah die lachende Andie mit großem Bauch vor sich. Sah sich ein Neugeborenes im Arm halten. Sah Maeve mit einem zweiten Kind im Sandkasten sitzen und spielen. Auch wenn er bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass Andie schwanger gewesen war, fühlte er momentan nur eine unendliche Leere.

Er versuchte, sich für Andie zusammen zu reißen: "Süße, Maeve wird sicher noch ihr Geschwisterchen bekommen. Jetzt müssen wir zuerst mal schauen, dass es dir wieder gut geht, das ist das Wichtigste."

Der Arzt betrat das Zimmer und als er Andie und Tim sah, räusperte er sich: "Ich störe Sie gar nicht lange. Mr. Speedle, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie heute Nacht hier bleiben, ich lasse Ihnen ein Klappbett bringen."

"Danke Doktor, das wäre nett."

Der Arzt nickte und ging wieder.

Tim sah Andie an: "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht da war, um dir zu helfen."

Sie lächelte ihn an: "Du warst da… Ich kann dir das zwar nicht logisch erklären, aber du warst bei mir."

Andie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf ihrer Wange lag. Tim sog Luft durch die Zähne ein und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, sodass sich Andie seine Hände ansah. Seine Knöchel waren blutunterlaufen und geschwollen.

"Was ist mit deinen Händen passiert?!"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Nichts… Mir ist nur jemand in die Faust gelaufen… ein paar Mal…"

Andie musste nicht weiter nachfragen, sie wusste, was passiert war und konnte jetzt auch Stellas Bemerkung, dass jemand den Verdächtigen zugerichtet hätte, zuordnen. Es bereitete ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung, da sie an Tims Fingerknöcheln erkannte, dass er nicht leicht zugeschlagen hatte.

Es klopfte an der Türe und eine mollige schwarze Krankenschwester und ein Pfleger, der das Klappbett brachte, betraten das Zimmer. Während der Pfleger das Bett aufstellte, untersuchte die Schwester Andie. Sie maß ihre Temperatur und steckte die Infusion, die mittlerweile fertig durchgelaufen war, ab.

Die Schwester lächelte Andie an: "Sie haben kein Fieber, das ist sehr gut. Den Butterfly lassen wir zur Sicherheit noch in Ihrem Arm, falls Sie noch eine Infusion brauchen. Aber Sie wissen ja, wie so etwas funktioniert, Frau Doktor." Sie zwinkerte Andie zu und nahm ein neues Stück Klebeband, mit dem sie die Infusionsnadel in Andies Handrücken fixierte. "Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie duschen gehen, aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie uns nicht zusammenklappen." Sie sah Tim an: "Vielleicht sollte Ihr Mann mitgehen, nur zur Sicherheit."

Tim nickte.

Als die Schwester und der Pfleger das Zimmer verlassen hatten, sah Tim Andie an: "Möchtest du duschen?"

Andie nickte: "Ich fühle mich so dreckig und mir tut alles weh… Ähm… gehst du mit und passt auf mich auf?"

Tim stand wortlos auf und half Andie vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, sodass er sie stützte und nach ein paar Schritten waren sie zum Glück im Badezimmer.

Als sich Andie, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, den Krankenhauskittel auszog, beobachtete Tim sie verstohlen. Sie hatte am ganzen Körper, aber vor allem am Rücken, blaue Flecken und Schürfwunden und Tim wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wodurch diese Verletzungen entstanden waren. Er selbst hatte schon oft genug Fotos von durch die Reibung auf Teppichböden hervorgerufenen Verletzungen gemacht.

Als Andie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete und ihr sein erschrockener Blick auffiel, wurde sie rot. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er sie so sah.

Während sie sich ausgezogen hatte, war Andie immer wieder getorkelt und Tim befürchtete, dass sie ihm umkippen würde. Er war kein Arzt und er hoffte, dass Andie rechtzeitig merken würde, dass ihr Kreislauf streikte.

Er sah sie fragend an: "Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, dann komme ich mit unter die Dusche. Ich kann dich von außerhalb nicht festhalten und du kippst mir vielleicht um. Ich will nicht, dass du dich noch mehr verletzt."

"Ich hätte dich gerne in meiner Nähe, aber…", sie verstummte.

"Was aber? Ich will nur mit dir unter die Dusche, sonst nichts." Tim musste grinsen: "Keine Sorge, ich bin anständig…"

Andie verdrehte die Augen: "Davon bin ich ausgegangen…" Sie machte eine Pause und sprach dann leise weiter, wobei sie Tim nicht ansah: "Es ist mir einfach unangenehm, dass du mich so siehst…"

"Warum?" Er holte tief Luft, bevor er weiter sprach: "Süße, du kannst für das, was passiert ist, nichts. Außerdem hieß es doch bei unserer Hochzeit "In guten wie in schlechten Tagen", oder? Und wenn das jetzt kein schlechter Tag ist, wann soll ich dir dann sonst helfen? Ich liebe dich jetzt nicht mehr oder weniger als noch heute früh." Er lächelte Andie an: "Okay, MEHR vermutlich schon."

Tim neigte seinen Kopf und schnüffelte an seinem Hemd bevor er die Augen verdrehte und das Gesicht verzog: "Außerdem könnte mir eine Dusche auch nicht schaden."

Er hatte das erreicht, was er bezwecken wollte, nämlich, dass Andie lachen musste: "Okay…"

Tim zog sich aus und half Andie vorsichtig in die Dusche und stieg dann selbst in die Kabine. Als Andie sich einseifen wollte, gaben ihre Knie wieder nach und Tim konnte sie gerade noch festhalten. Sie hob ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, lehnte sich gegen Tim, legte ihre Stirn auf Tims Brust und begann lautlos zu weinen. Tim seufzte, gab Andie einen Kuss auf den Kopf und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Als die beiden schließlich in ihre Betten kamen, war es Mitternacht.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33: Schicksal**

Zwei Stunden später drehte sich Ben in Syracuse im Bett um und wollte Linda umarmen, griff aber ins Leere. Er stand auf und machte sich leise auf die Suche nach ihr. Ben suchte das ganze Haus ab, konnte Linda aber nicht finden, bis er schließlich ratlos zum Fenster ging und sich suchend im Garten umsah. Sein Blick blieb auf der Terrasse hängen, wo Linda in Stiefeln, Pyjamahose, T-Shirt und ihren Daunenmantel eingewickelt auf einer Gartenbank saß und ins Dunkel starrte.

Ben ging rasch in den Vorraum, stieg in seine Boots, schnappte sich seine Jacke und öffnete leise die Terrassentüre. Linda erschrak und im Mondlicht sah er auf ihren Wangen Tränen glitzern. Er setzte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich, indem er seinen Arm um sie legte: "Bist du wahnsinnig oder willst du dich umbringen?"

Ihm war schon auf den paar Metern, die er auf der Terrasse hinter sich gebracht hatte, eiskalt geworden und als er Linda festhielt, fühlte er, dass sie vor Kälte zitterte.

Sie kuschelte sich an Ben und schniefte, bevor sie zu reden begann: "Ich finde es schön hier. Es ist ruhig und ich kann hier nachdenken."

"Im Haus ist es auch ruhig. Worüber denkst du nach?"

Als Linda ihm nicht antwortete, sah er sie fragend von der Seite an: "Honey?"

"Über Andie…"

Ben gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn: "Willst du mir erzählen, was heute passiert ist?"

"Ich habe vorhin zufällig deine Eltern gehört, als sie sich in der Küche unterhalten haben. Deine Mom hat gemeint, die starken Blutungen und die Krämpfe, die Andie hatte, deuten auf eine Fehlgeburt hin…" Linda schniefte wieder: "Und ich…"

Ben seufzte und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Andie und Tim gerade ging, wenn sich die Vermutung seiner Mutter bewahrheitet hatte. Er wusste, dass Tim ganz wild darauf war, nochmals Vater zu werden und dieses Baby im Gegensatz zu Maeve, die Tim zwar über alles liebte, aber laut Andie eigentlich ein Rechen- bzw. Temperaturmessfehler war, ein Wunschkind sein würde. Nachdem Linda nicht weiter sprach, sah er sie fragend an: "Was du, Honey?"

"Ich bin schuld daran, wenn Andie ihr Baby verloren hat." Sie begann wieder zu weinen.

"Du bist doch nicht schuld daran. Andie wurde vergewaltigt, warum solltest du bitte daran schuld sein?"

Linda atmete tief durch: "Weil der Typ eigentlich mich vergewaltigen wollte und nicht Andie."

Ben sah sie schockiert an: "Was?!"

Sie nickte: "Andie hat gesagt, sie geht freiwillig mit ihm mit, wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt. Wenn ich doch einfach mitgegangen wäre, dann hätte Andie das nicht durchmachen müssen und das Baby würde noch leben."

"Puh…" Ben wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

"Außerdem hätte mich dann sowieso noch der andere vergewaltigt, wenn diese Frau nicht gewesen wäre. Ein- oder zweimal wäre dann schon egal gewesen."

Ben drückte Linda fester an sich und schlang einen Teil seiner Jacke um sie: "Welche Frau?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube eine Polizistin, aber sie trug eine Maske und ich kann mich nur an ihre türkisen Augen erinnern… Sie hat den zweiten Kerl, der mich vergewaltigen wollte, überwältigt."

"Honey, glaubst du wirklich, dass du Andie zurückhalten hättest können? Du weißt genau, dass sie fürchterlich stur ist." Lächelnd fügte er hinzu: "Genauso stur wie du."

Linda musste lächeln: "Ich weiß es nicht… Ich überlege immer wieder, was gewesen wäre, wenn…"

Ben unterbrach sie: "Was wäre, wenn… Was glaubst du, wie oft ich darüber schon nachgedacht habe." Er seufzte und sah in den Sternenhimmel: "Wenn ich damals nicht drogensüchtig geworden wäre, hätte mich nie die Polizei erwischt, ich hätte nicht gegen Pogo ausgesagt, er wäre nicht entkommen und hätte mich nicht gesucht. Ich wäre nie nach Miami gekommen und mein Bruder wüsste noch immer nicht, wer ich eigentlich bin. Wenn Horatio damals nicht Tim sondern Eric oder Calleigh nach Wien geschickt hätte, wären Andie und Tim jetzt nicht verheiratet, es gäbe Maeve nicht, wir beide hätten uns nie kennen gelernt und würden jetzt hier nicht zusammen sitzen."

Er nahm Linda an den Schultern, drehte sie zu sich und küsste sie, bevor er weiter sprach: "Ich denke, dass alles, was passiert, einen Sinn hat. Immer wenn irgendwas anders gelaufen wäre, hätte es eine Auswirkung auf die Zukunft gehabt." Er seufzte abermals: "Andie hat diese Entscheidung alleine getroffen. Du solltest ihr dafür dankbar sein und dir keine Vorwürfe machen." Auch Ben hatte mittlerweile zu zittern begonnen: "Können wir bitte im Bett weiterreden? Es ist schweinekalt und ich glaube, meine Kronjuwelen haben sich schon im Körper verkrochen…"

Linda musste lachen, was Ben bezweckt hatte. Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und zog Linda von der Bank hoch und zurück ins Haus.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34: Der nächste Tag**

Tim wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als die Krankenschwester das Zimmer betrat und das Frühstück brachte.

Er sah sich verschlafen um und ihm war für kurze Zeit nicht klar, wo er war, bevor es ihm wieder einfiel. Ihm tat alles weh und die Nacht war kurz gewesen, da Andie mehrmals schreiend aufgewacht war und um sich geschlagen hatte.

Jedes Mal war er aufgesprungen und hatte versucht, Andie zu beruhigen und er war froh, wenn er sich mit ihr endlich auf den Heimweg machen konnte. Er hasste Krankenhäuser und wollte hier keine Minute länger als nötig bleiben.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, setzte er sich zu Andie ans Bett. Sie lächelte ihn geschafft an und man sah ihr an, dass auch sie nicht gut geschlafen hatte.

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Danke, es geht. Ich habe schlecht geträumt."

Tim nickte: "Ich habe es bemerkt. Du hast ständig "Lassen sie meine Schwester in Ruhe" geschrieen." Er sah sie fragend an: "Wollte der Typ Linda auch…"

Andies behandelnder Arzt samt Anhang betrat in dem Moment das Zimmer zur Visite und Tim verstummte.

Er stand auf: "Ich versuche dann mal, was Frisches zum anziehen für uns beide zu kriegen."

Andie nickte: "Welches Auto haben deine Eltern hier gelassen? Das deiner Mutter?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Gut. Dann sind im Auto Jeans. Ich habe dir zwei gekauft und für mich ist auch eine im Kofferraum. Dann musst du nur noch Oberteile kaufen."

Tim grinste sie an bevor er ging: "Kluge Frau. Okay Süße, ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt."

Als Tim von seiner Shoppingtour wieder zurückkam, machte er ein missmutiges Gesicht.

Andie sah ihn an: "Warum schaust du so drein? Ich habe eine gute Nachricht, ich darf hier raus!"

"Das ist toll, dann können wir ja gleich los, oder?"

Andie nickte und versuchte, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sie zog die Jeans an, die Tim aus dem Auto mitgebracht hatte und sah in die zweite Tüte, die laut Aufschrift aus dem Krankenhaus-Shop war.

Sie zog zwei Kapuzensweater, einen weißen und einen hellblauen, aus der Tüte und sah sie sich an.

Andie musste lachen, als sie die Aufschrift auf den Pullis las und ihr war jetzt klar, warum Tim so schlecht gelaunt war: "I love NY"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Also das kann ich von mir nicht behaupten, Syracuse ist mir eindeutig sympathischer."

"Mir auch, aber die hatten in diesem blöden Shop nur Souvenirs.", brummte er vor sich hin.

Andie zog sich den kleineren, weißen, Pulli über und blickte an sich hinunter: "Sehr hübsch…" Dann sah sie Tim an, der den hellblauen Pulli angezogen hatte: "Aber du siehst noch besser aus."

Tims Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände: "Ja ja, danke. Bringen wir es hinter uns." Er deutete auf den Rollstuhl, mit dem er Andie gemäß Krankenhausvorschrift bis zum Auto bringen musste: "Miss Daisy, ihr Chauffeur ist da."

Andie grinste, als sie sich in den Rollstuhl setzte und auch Tim musste lachen.

Während Tim sie den Gang entlang Richtung Aufzug schob sah er sich skeptisch um: "Ich komme mir in dem Pulli vor wie der letzte Volltrottel."

"Nimm es nicht so schwer. Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass man dir auch Kapuzensweater anziehen kann und sie dir gut stehen. Auch wenn hellblau vielleicht nicht unbedingt deine Farbe ist." Sie drehte sich um und sah zu Tim hoch: "Ein schwarzer Sweater würde dir sicher gut passen."

"Meinst du? Dann bin ich unterwegs wie Ben… Bin ich dazu nicht schon ein bisschen zu alt?"

"Du bist doch nicht alt, mein Bär", sie musste grinsen, als sie Tims skeptischen Blick sah, "du bist wie ein guter Wein, du wirst mit dem Alter immer besser."

"Na, Mrs. Speedle, wir sind heute aber wieder charmant. Das muss an den Medikamenten liegen. Kannst du die öfter nehmen?"

Andie verzog das Gesicht: "Also, DAS war jetzt ganz sicher nicht charmant. Vielleicht solltest du die Medikamente nehmen?"

Nachdem sie den – wie Tim es aufgrund des Sweaters empfand - Spießrutenlauf durch das halbe Krankenhaus bis in die Garage hinter sich gebracht hatten, konnten sie endlich nach Syracuse aufbrechen. Andie hatte Antibiotika erhalten um eine etwaige Entzündung zu bekämpfen und die Nähte waren selbstauflösend. Lediglich eine Kontrolle durch ihren Gynäkologen würde notwendig sein.

Als sie schließlich auf der Interstate waren, sprach Tim etwas an, was ihm mitten in der Nacht siedendheiß eingefallen war.

"Ich habe jetzt herausgefunden, woran du merkst, dass du schwanger bist."

Andie sah ihn fragend an: "Und das wäre?"

"Du bist eifersüchtig."

Nachdem er Andies skeptischen Blick sah, sprach er weiter: "Du bist sonst nie eifersüchtig, nur wenn du schwanger bist. Jetzt die Sache mit Calleigh und kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern, wie du mir die Hölle heiß gemacht hast, als du mit Maeve schwanger warst?" Er musste grinsen, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte.

Auch Andie dachte darüber nach und überlegte, was Tim meinte. Sie sah ihn an: "Du meinst Paaam?" Sie zog den Namen extra in die Länge.

"Jep, genau DIE meine ich."


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35: Erinnerung an Pam**

Andie verdrehte die Augen, als sie sich an den Vorfall zurückerinnerte.

_Rückblick:_

_Sie war damals im achten Monat schwanger gewesen und während Tim eines Abends unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, hatte sein Handy geläutet. Tim hatte aus der Dusche hinaus gerufen, dass sie den Anruf annehmen sollte und als sie auf das Display sah, sah sie den Namen "Pam" aufleuchten._

_"Speedle?"_

_Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte kurz Funkstille, bevor die Frage kam: "Speed?"_

_"Nein, ich bin seine Frau. Er ist gerade…", Andie hatte kurz überlegt, "beschäftigt."_

_Die Anruferin sprach jetzt in einem belustigten Tonfall: "Seine Frau? Seit wann hat er ein Weibchen?"_

_Auch Andie wurde jetzt schnippisch: " Entschuldigung, tut mir wirklich leid. Kann dir das Weibchen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"_

_"Nein, kann es nicht. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nur fragen, ob er mal Zeit hat um sich mit mir zu treffen."_

_Es reichte Andie und sie fauchte ins Telefon: "Das glaube ich fast nicht, er ist nämlich demnächst sicher mit Windelwechseln ausgelastet!"_

_"Naja, er soll mich anrufen, wenn er eine Auszeit vom trauten Familienleben braucht."_

_Nach dieser süffisanten Meldung hatte die Anruferin einfach aufgelegt und Andie hatte mit dem Handy in der Hand und offenem Mund im Schlafzimmer herumgestanden. In ihrem Magen rumorte es vor Wut._

_Tim war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen und hatte ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt. Er trocknete sich die Haare ab: "Wer wollte was?"_

_Andie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, eine Braue hochgezogen und ihn ernst angesehen: "Wer ist Pam?"_

_"Pam?" Tim hatte kurz überlegt und kniff die Augen zusammen. bevor es ihm einfiel: "Ah Pam… Ich hatte mal was mit ihr, nichts Ernstes. Wieso?"_

_"Weil sie gerade angerufen hat! Und du hast ihre Nummer im Handy gespeichert! Sonst wüsste ich nicht einmal, dass diese blöde Kuh Pam heißt, denn gemeldet hat sie sich nicht!"_

_Tim lies das Handtuch, mit dem er die Haare getrocknet hatte, sinken: "Was wollte sie denn?"_

_Andie wurde wütend: "Bin ich vielleicht dein Anrufbeantworter!? Wenn du eine Auszeit vom trauten Familienleben brauchst, dann sollst du sie anrufen. DAS wollte sie!"_

_Tim wollte Andie in den Arm nehmen: "Hey Süße, ich kann doch nichts dafür! Ich brauche keine Auszeit, mir gefällt unser Familienleben."_

_Andie entwand sich ihm und funkelte ihn böse an: "Und warum hast du ihre Nummer noch immer im Handy gespeichert? Wir sind fast ein Jahr verheiratet! Willst du dir ein paar Optionen offen halten?"_

_"Wo ist das Problem, wenn ich die Nummer gespeichert habe?" Jetzt wurde auch Tim langsam wütend, denn er verstand nicht, was so schlimm daran war, dass er die Nummer im Handy hatte, solange er nicht anrufen würde. "Denkst du, ich bin die Kontakte durchgegangen, als ich dich kennen gelernt habe – fickbar, also löschen – nicht fickbar, nicht löschen, oder wie?"_

_Andie sah ihn perplex an._

_"Solange ich sie nicht anrufe ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"_

_Andie wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber Tim lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen und redete weiter: "Verdammt noch mal, ich bin mehr als zufrieden mit unserem Sexualleben, also warum sollte ich sie anrufen? Wenn sie unbefriedigt ist und nach fast drei Jahren meint, sie hätte Lust auf eine schnelle Nummer, kann ich nichts dafür!"_

_Er schnappte sich das Handy, das Andie noch immer in der Hand hielt und drückte ein paar Tasten, bevor er es ihr vor die Nase hielt: "Ich lösche die Nummer jetzt, zufrieden?"_

_Andies Wut verflog, als sie Tim verzweifeltes Gesicht sah. Sie sah ihn an und kleinlaut antwortete sie ihm: "Ja, ich denke schon…"_

_Tim schnaufte und sah sie an: "Warum bist du plötzlich so eifersüchtig, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe." Er begann zu grinsen: "Und du kannst doch echt nicht behaupten, dass wir keinen Spaß im Bett hätten und ich fremdgehen müsste, oder?"_

_Andie verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Na eben."_

_"Trotzdem ist das eine präpotente, blöde Kuh. Die Frechheit muss man mal haben."_

_Tim nahm Andie in den Arm: "Darum habe ich ja dich geheiratet, Butterfly... Eric war damals übrigens auch nicht begeistert von ihr."_

_Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich von einander gelöst hatten, sah Tim Andie in die Augen und grinste sie an, während er sie enger an sich zog: "Mein Handtuch ist gerade runtergerutscht."_

_Andie sah zu ihm auf und hielt ebenfalls grinsend den Blickkontakt: "Ich spüre es."_

"Musstest du mich an die Kuh erinnern?"

Er grinste, als er sah, dass sie sich noch immer über Pams Frechheit aufregte: "Ja… Aber sie hat sich nie wieder gemeldet. Mein Weibchen hat sie offenbar verschreckt."

"Dein Weibchen wird sich gleich gar nicht wie ein Weibchen benehmen!" Sie hob drohend die Hand.

"Hey, Miss Daisy, drohen sie nicht dem Chauffeur! Sonst bist du ein auf der Interstate ausgesetztes Weibchen…"

Andie schmollte: "Das würdest du wirklich tun?"

Tim nickte nur, bevor er zu grinsen anfing. Die Stille wurde durch das Klingeln von Tims Handy unterbrochen. Er blickte aufs Display, kannte aber die Nummer nicht: "Speedle? …Oh, hallo… Ja, die sitzt neben mir, Moment…" Er reichte Andie das Handy: "CSI für dich…"

Andie griff nach dem Handy und das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, nachdem sie die Sache mit dem Aidstest versucht hatte, zu verdrängen und jetzt abrupt daran erinnert wurde. Sie schluckte und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich meldete: "Andie Speedle?"

"Stella Bonasera, CSI. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Danke, es geht. Zumindest besser als gestern. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

"Ja, sehr gute sogar. Der Test war negativ, aber Sie müssen sich trotzdem sicherheitshalber in ein paar Wochen noch testen lassen. Außerdem hat er gestanden. Es gab einfach zu viele Zeugen und der Abstrich war eindeutig. Er hat also eine Anklage wegen Vergewaltigung und Körperverletzung am Hals, aus der er nicht wieder rauskommen wird."

Andie atmete erleichtert aus und Tim sah sie fragend von der Seite an. Als sie seinen Blick sah, lächelte sie ihn an, bevor sie wieder mit Stella sprach: "Also brauche ich nicht vor Gericht aussagen?"

"Nein, die Sache ist für Sie erledigt…" Stella fiel auf, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und sie korrigierte sich rasch: "Also zumindest in dieser Hinsicht…"

"Jedenfalls danke für den Anruf, ich bin sehr erleichtert."

"Kein Problem. Ich freue mich, dass ich Ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen helfen konnte." Andie hörte an Stellas Stimme, dass sie lächelte: "Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns so schnell nicht wieder."

"Das hoffe ich auch. Danke, nochmals. Bye."

Andie klappte das Handy zu und sah Tim an: "Kein Aids, kein Prozess für mich."

Tim atmete tief aus: "Gott sei Dank. Wenigstens zwei Sorgen weniger."


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36: Schwestern**

Als Tim und Andie schließlich beim Haus seiner Eltern ankamen, hatten sie die ganze Fahrt über geredet und Andie hatte Tim den Ablauf der Geiselnahme geschildert. Zögernd hatte sie ihm auch gestanden, dass der Geiselnehmer eigentlich Linda hatte vergewaltigen wollen und sie sich im Austausch sozusagen "angeboten" hatte. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass Tim meinen würde, sie wäre selbst schuld an der Situation in die sie sich selbst und auch ihn hineinmanövriert hatte. Aber offensichtlich machte sich Andie diesbezüglich nur selbst Vorwürfe, denn Tim hatte gar nichts in diese Richtung gesagt und nur gemeint, er hätte in einer ähnlichen Situation höchstwahrscheinlich genauso reagiert und versucht, Ben zu beschützen.

Die beiden betraten das Haus und wurden von allen begrüßt. Nur Linda war zurückhaltend, was Andie auch auffiel.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Andie mit einer Decke auf der Couch und spielte mit Maeve oder sah fern. Allison, James, Tim und Ben leisteten ihr abwechselnd Gesellschaft, nur Linda hielt sich von ihr fern und verkroch sich mit einem Buch in Bens Zimmer. Irgendwann reichte es Andie und sie ging zu Linda hoch.

Andie klopfte an und als sich Linda nicht meldete, steckte sie den Kopf zur Türe hinein: "Hey du! Können wir mal reden?" Andie schloss die Türe hinter sich und legte sich zu Linda ins Bett, die verbissen in ihr Buch starrte und so tat, als würde sie lesen. Sie nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und zog sie an sich: "Kann es sein, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst?"

Lindas Kopf lag auf Andies Brust und sie antwortete nicht. Andie umarmte Linda ganz fest: "Linny, ich knutsche dich jetzt zu Tode…" Als Linda klein gewesen war, hatte Andie Linda immer Linny genannt. Und immer, wenn es Linda nicht gut gegangen war, sie krank gewesen war oder Liebeskummer gehabt hatte, hatte dieser Kosename Wunder gewirkt. So auch dieses Mal, denn Linda begann zu lächeln.

Andie strich ihr die kurzen Haare aus dem Gesicht: "Falls du dir noch immer Vorwürfe wegen gestern machst, dann lass es. Es war meine Entscheidung und daran hättest du absolut nichts ändern können."

Linda sah Andie an: "Aber wenn ich…"

Andie unterbrach sie und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das hätte ich nicht zugelassen."

"Die Blutungen… hast du… ich meine, warst du…" Linda atmete tief durch: "Ich habe gestern zufällig Al und James gehört, hattest du eine Fehlgeburt?"

Sie seufzte: "Ja, ich war schwanger und habe das Baby verloren."

"Das tut mir so leid."

"Mir auch. Tim auch und allen anderen auch. Aber es ist leider, wie es ist… Und das ist einzig und alleine die Schuld von dem Typen und nicht deine."

Linda kuschelte sich an Andie und umarmte sie: "Hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

"Bleibst du ein bisschen hier bei mir liegen? Wir könnten fernsehen…"

Andie musste lachen, denn die Situation erinnerte sie an frühere Liebeskummer-Damen-Fernsehabende und sie nickte: "Es läuft nicht zufällig irgendwo "Coyote Ugly", oder?"

Linda schnappte sich die Fernbedienung vom Nachttisch und reichte sie Andie, bevor sie sich wieder an sie kuschelte. Andie zappte durch die Kanäle und kurze Zeit später waren beide eingeschlafen.

Gegen 19.00 Uhr klopfte es an der Türe und als keine Antwort kam, öffnete sich die Türe leise. Tim schob den Kopf durch den Spalt und sah sich um. Als er die beiden Schwestern engumschlungen im Bett liegen und schlafen sah, musste er lächeln. Leise schlich er sich ans Bett und hockte sich daneben, sodass er Andie einen Kuss geben konnte.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug lächelte Tim sie an: "Hey, Süße, gut geschlafen?" Er flüsterte, um Linda nicht zu wecken. Ben hatte ihm von letzter Nacht erzählt und er wusste, dass sie genauso wenig geschlafen hatte wie Andie. Er strich Andie über den Kopf: "Zeit für´s Abendessen."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Du musst aber etwas essen." Er spielte seinen Trumpf aus: "Außerdem gibt es Speed-Spaghetti." Tim hatte seine Spezialität gekocht, Spaghetti mit einer Schinken-Käse-Sahne-Sauce. Er wusste, dass sowohl Andie als auch Linda sich am liebsten darin eingraben würden und wollte ihnen eine Freude machen.

Andie begann zu grinsen: "Na das ist etwas anderes. Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt doch hungrig." Sie beugte sich zu Lindas Kopf, der noch immer auf ihrer Brust lag und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn: "Linny, aufwachen…"

Linda schlug die Augen auf und als sie den Kopf drehte, hatte sie Tims Gesicht vor sich. Sie erschrak kurz und starrte ihm dann in die Augen: "Hast DU gerade Linny zu mir gesagt?"

Tim schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und deutete auf Andie: "Sie war das… Aber ich habe dafür Speed-Spaghetti gemacht…"

Linda sprang aus dem Bett und lief aus dem Zimmer. Andie und Tim sahen ihr nach, bevor sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. Andie grinste: "Also offensichtlich geht es ihr besser…"

"Sieht so aus. Dir auch?"

"Es geht so…" Andie gähnte: "Ich habe gut geschlafen. Dein Bruder hat ein bequemes Bett…"

"Du teilst das Bett aber bitte trotzdem weiterhin mit mir und nicht mit Ben…" Er half Andie aus dem Bett hoch: "Na dann komm mal, meine Schlafmütze… Deine Tochter hat Hunger." Er begann zu grinsen: "Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte ich ihr sämtliche Spaghetti, die ich gekocht habe, geben können und sie hätte sie allesamt weggelutscht…"

"Weiß sie jetzt endlich, wofür sie ihre vier Zähne hat?"

"Jep… So schnell werden wir gar nicht schauen können und sie futtert mir die Winner Snitzel weg…"

Andie bekam einen Lachkrampf, während sie Tim – der vor ihr die Augen verdrehte - ins Erdgeschoß folgte.

Am nächsten Tag war bei den Speedles allgemeines Faulenzen angesagt. Keiner der Sieben wollte sich wirklich viel bewegen und alle – offensichtlich sogar Maeve - genossen noch mal die Ruhe, bevor die Floridianer am nächsten Tag zurück nach Miami fliegen würden.

Als sie am Morgen des 30. Dezembers schließlich am Flughafen standen, merkte man Allison an, dass sie die Familie nicht wieder gehen lassen wollte.

Sie umarmte Andie und küsste sie: "Schätzchen, wenn irgendwas – egal was - ist, ruf mich an. Wenn du reden willst, ich bin immer für dich da. Wir sehen uns dann spätestens bei der Hochzeit wieder." Danach war Linda dran: "Für dich gilt dasselbe, Süße. Ihr könnt jederzeit anrufen. Pass mir gut auf mein Baby auf und lass ihm nicht zu viel durchgehen…" Linda und Allison grinsten sich an, während Ben die Augen verdrehte.

Tim stand neben Andie, die Maeve am Arm hatte, und hielt sie umarmt. Seine Mutter kam auf ihn zu und umarmte und küsste ihn: "Pass bitte gut auf deine beiden Frauen auf, Schatz. Und danke, dass du endlich ehrlich zu uns warst, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet… Ich habe dich lieb!"

"Ich dich auch Mom!" Tim hatte sich das Grinsen verkneifen müssen, da er merkte, dass seine Mutter sentimental wurde.

Zuletzt war Ben dran und Allison hatte mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen: "Tschüss mein Kleiner." Sie umarmte Ben, der einen Kopf größer als sie war und wollte ihn nicht wieder loslassen. "Brav bleiben, treu sein und sagt mir wegen der Hochzeitsplanungen Bescheid. Ich werde dich vermissen…"

Ben sah sie skeptisch an: "Mom? Hast du Drogen genommen? Du bist irgendwie ganz eigenartig."

Allison lies Ben los und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, habe ich nicht… alles in Ordnung…" Sie begann zu schniefen.

Tim stürmte auf sie zu: "Mom! Bitte nicht heulen, du hast es mir versprochen!"

Sie hatte bereits ein Taschentuch in der Hand, tupfte sich die Tränen weg und fiel Tim um nochmals um den Hals: "Ich weiß, aber ihr seid alle so weit weg und ich vermisse euch so…"

Tim sah seinen Vater hilfesuchend an, da er seine Mutter um den Hals hängen hatte, die offensichtlich nicht loslassen wollte. James versuchte so zärtlich wie möglich, Allison von Tim zu lösen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf hatte er schließlich Allison im Arm und musste lachen: "Also wenn das so weitergeht mit eurer Mutter, müssen wir über kurz oder lang wohl nach Florida ziehen."

Allison sah zu James auf und strahlte ihn an: "Wirklich?"

"Und was mache ich mit meinen Restaurants? Soll ich die in einen Container packen und nach Miami transportieren?" Als er Allisons enttäuschten Blick sah, lenkte er ein: "Al, wir werden sehen…"

Tim sah auf die Uhr: "Leute wir müssen, sonst ist der Flieger weg…"

Es gab nochmals eine kurze Verabschiedungsrunde und als sie sich schließlich bei der Sicherheitskontrolle noch mal umdrehten, sahen sie Allison, die immer abwechselnd stürmisch winkte und sich dann wieder schnäuzte. Daneben stand James und schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

Tim beugte sich zu Ben und flüsterte: "Warum bin ich bin mir nur so sicher, dass Dad spätestens, wenn wir ein zweites Baby bekommen, einen Nachfolger für seine Restaurants findet, in Pension geht und die beiden nach Miami ziehen?"

Ben grinste: "Keine Ahnung… Vielleicht weil du unsere Eltern und Moms Überzeugungskraft Dad gegenüber kennst?"

Tim seufzte nur.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37: Männlein und Weiblein**

Tim und Andie mussten erst am 2. Jänner wieder arbeiten, sodass sie die letzten freien Tage und die Wärme genossen hatten. Die meiste Zeit saßen sie auf der Terrasse in der Sonne und versuchten, die New Yorker Kälte zu vertreiben.

Andie lies sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen: "Komisch, wie schnell man sich daran gewöhnt, dass es immer warm ist…" Tim und Ben spielten in der Wiese mit Maeve Ball und kamen so gehörig ins Schwitzen. Tim nickte: "Jetzt können wir die warmen Klamotten wieder für ein paar Jahre in den Keller werfen."

Andie stand seufzend auf: "Ich gehe jetzt mal kochen, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr…" Linda stand bereits in der Küche und bereitete Tiramisu für die Silvesterfeier bei Alexx vor, die am Abend stattfinden sollte und Andie hatte noch die Schokotorte, die sich – zumindest offiziell - alle bestellt hatten und die "Winner Snitzel" samt Kartoffelsalat zu machen.

Tim schnaufte, als er hinter dem Ball herhechelte: "Wir sind ausgelastet, mach dir keine Sorgen…"

Maeve konnte zwar nicht stark schießen, weil sie gerade erst damit begann, mit Bens Hilfe zu stehen und die meiste Zeit umplumpste, jedoch verschoss sie den Ball wenn sie ihn traf meistens in irgendeine Richtung und Tim musste schauen, dass er ihn erwischte. Wenn dann noch Ben als Unterstützung auftrat, landete der Ball meistens in den Gärten der Nachbarn und Tim war froh, dass sowohl die Procters, die auf der linken Seite wohnten, als auch die Familie Rodriguez auf der rechten Seite, die beide selbst Kinder hatten, daheim waren und der Ball immer wieder retour geflogen kam.

Tim lief hinter dem Ball nach und Andie konnte gerade noch "Pass…" sagen, als Tim sich auch schon in den in der Wiese liegenden Gartenschlauch verwickelte, stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel.

Andie und Ben begannen zu lachen und auch Maeve lachte mit.

"Pass auf, wollte ich eigentlich sagen… Aber du könntest den Gartenschlauch eigentlich auch endlich einmal wegräumen… Seit wann bist du eigentlich so tollpatschig?" Als Andie Tims grimmigen Blick sah, drehte sie sich rasch um und wollte durch die Terrassentüre in die Küche flüchten.

Linda stand in der Türe und wollte sehen, was so lustig sei: "Was hat er jetzt…" Weiter kam sie nicht, dann prallte Andie gegen sie: "Autsch!"

Tim lag noch immer am Rasen: "Das geschieht euch beiden recht. Immer über andere lustig machen…"

Linda rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn, in der anderen hielt sie eine Schüssel: "Eigentlich wollte ich gerade fragen, ob ihr die Reste von der Mascarpone-Creme haben wollt… Aber jetzt essen wir sie selbst…" Sie deutete Andie mitzukommen und schloss rasch die Terrassentüre und schob den Riegel vor.

"Wetten, dass die beiden jetzt gleich an der Türe kratzen?"

"Warum soll ich wetten, wenn ich genau weiß, dass es so ist…" Andie drehte sich um und begann schallend zu lachen, als sie Tim und Ben vor der Terrassentüre stehen und betteln sah.

"Denkst du, sie kommen von selbst drauf, dass die Terrassentüre im Wohnzimmer offen ist?"

Linda überlegte kurz, dann gab sie ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich: "Die zwei? Ich glaube eher nicht. Die sehen nur etwas zu essen und das Gehirn setzt aus…"

Andie stand vor der Türe und sah hinaus und deutete vor ihrem Bauch, sodass Linda es nicht sehen konnte, nach rechts. Tim sah sie mit einem Blick an, bei dem man die Fragezeichen in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Andie formte mit ihren Lippen lautlos die Worte "Türe" und "offen". Tim sah sie noch verwirrter an und auch Ben verstand nicht, worauf Andie hinaus wollte.

"Andie, vergiss es… mach einfach die Türe auf."

Andie seufzte und lies die Männer hinein. Im selben Moment kam Maeve durch die fixierte Küchentüre aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche gekrabbelt. Linda begann zu lachen und hob Maeve hoch: "Na wenigstens eine, die kapiert hat, dass die andere Terrassentüre die ganze Zeit offen ist. In diesem Haushalt merkt man wirklich den Unterschied zwischen Männlein und Weiblein."

Tim und Ben verdrehten die Augen.

Linda hielt den beiden jetzt grinsend die Schüssel hin: "Ein Leckerli für Timmy und Benny?"

Ben verdrehte ob der Bezeichnung "Benny" die Augen und wartete dann gespannt auf Tims Reaktion.

Tim funkelte Linda gespielt böse an: "Hey, Beste! Nur Alexx darf Timmy zu mir sagen… Naja, vielleicht noch meine Mutter, aber das war es dann auch schon… Du jedenfalls nicht. Für dich bin ich Tim, Speed oder Schwagerherz. Im Notfall noch Timothy oder Mr. Speedle, aber sicher nicht Timmy."

Linda grinste ihn an: "Okay, ist ja schon gut…" Sie wollte ihm zur Beruhigung über die Wange streicheln: "Beiß mich nicht, bärtiges Monster…"

Jetzt mischte sich lachend Andie ein und schlug Linda leicht auf die Finger: "Hey, das ist MEIN bärtiges Monster. Finger weg, du hast dein eigenes…" Sie hatte inzwischen den Pudding für die Füllung der Torte am Herd hingestellt und wartete, dass die Masse zu kochen anfangen würde, als sie sah, dass Tim am Knie blutete.

Sie deutete auf die Wunde und sah dann Tim fragend an: "Was ist da los?"

Der sah an sich herunter und wurde blass: "Schwere Verletzung nach schwerem Sturz…"

Andie begann zu grinsen: "Ich hol dir ein Pflaster, ich weiß ja, dass du kein Blut an lebenden Menschen sehen kannst…" Sie spielte damit auf Tims "Reaktion" bei Maeves Geburt an.

Tim verdrehte die Augen: "Ich brauche kein Pflaster…" Aber Andie war bereits am Weg ins Badezimmer.

Als sie wieder in die Küche zurückkam, war Tim alleine in der Küche und stand vor dem Herd wo er gerade den Pudding umrührte, der zu kochen begonnen hatte.

"Danke, fürs umrü…" Andie stutzte, als sie sah, dass Tim gerade seinen rechten Zeigefinger in den Topf steckte, um zu kosten. Sie brauchte aber gar nicht zu schimpfen, denn die gerechte Strafe hatte Tim gerade bekommen

Er hatte den Finger im Mund und hüpfte in der Küche auf und ab, wobei ihm Maeve lachend zusah: "Auaauaaua… heiß, heiß, heiß…"

Andie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln: "Ach wirklich, Mr. CSI… ganz was Neues…"

Nachdem Tim sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ansah, nahm sie seine Hand und hielt den Finger unters eiskalte Wasser.

Tim wollte die Hand wegziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da Andie seinen Arm festhielt und in die andere Richtung zerrte: "Ahhhh, das ist kalt!"

"Tim, ich weiß, das ist der Sinn der Sache… Stell dich nicht so an."

Andie zog den Topf mit dem Pudding vom Herd, nahm Maeve hoch und zog Tim an seiner gesunden Hand hinter sich her Richtung Badezimmer um ihn zu verarzten.

Als die Speedles ein paar Stunden später bei Alexx eintrafen, waren Horatio und Eric mit Kelly bereits da. Ben und Linda begrüßten Kelly und Eric und gingen dann hinüber zu Horatio um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Andie freute sich darauf, Kelly endlich kennen zu lernen. Sie musterte die großgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Frau unauffällig und es verschlug ihr kurz die Sprache. Sie wusste, dass Eric bei Frauen gewisse Maßstäbe an den Tag legte und hatte sich schon geistig darauf eingestellt, auf eine hübsche Frau zu treffen, aber Kelly übertraf ihre Erwartungen. Im Gegensatz zu Erics sonstigen Freundinnen, die meist zwar eine hübscher als die andere aber auch dementsprechend oberflächlich oder einfältig waren, schien Kelly auch noch nett und – nach dem was Eric ihr bisher erzählt hatte - klug zu sein. Und Eric schien es wirklich erwischt zu haben, denn er strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Eric umarmte Andie und hob sie wie üblich ein Stückchen hoch. Während er sie hielt, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Und? Was sagst du?"

Andie umarmte ihn ebenfalls und flüsterte zurück: "Du hast dich selbst übertroffen…" Dann sprach sie lauter: "Lässt du mich jetzt bitte wieder runter? Ich hab zwei gesunde Beine, ich kann selbst stehen…"

Eric stellte Andie wieder ab und Andie musste schmunzeln, als sie sah, dass Tim – der vorhin bei Horatio gewesen war – jetzt Kelly begrüßte. Er schüttelte ihr die Hand und wusste nicht wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Als er bemerkte, dass er jetzt auch Andies und Erics Aufmerksamkeit hatte, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen und begann zu stottern: "Hi, ich bin Speed… ähm, Tim… Tim Speedle. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen…"

Kelly grinste: "Freut mich auch. Ich habe schon Einiges von dir gehört…"

Tim wurde rot und sah zwischen Eric und Kelly hin und her: "Was? Wieso? Was hat er dir erzählt?"

"Du wirst doch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, oder? Hast du dir was vorzuwerfen?", grinste Eric.

Tim sah Eric an und verdrehte die Augen: "Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber ich weiß ja nicht, was du herumerzählst…"

Kelly hatte sich mittlerweile Andie genauer angesehen und sah sie jetzt erschrocken an. Andie fiel jetzt wieder ein, dass ihr halbes Gesicht blau und grün war. Sie hatte zwar versucht, die Blutergüsse rund um ihr Auge mit Make Up abzudecken und hatte Lippenstift aufgelegt um den Riss in ihrer Lippe zu tarnen, hatte aber nur einen Teilerfolg verbuchen können.

Bereits beim Heimflug hatten sie ein paar misstrauisch-erschrockene Blicke, die zuerst auf ihr Auge, dann auf ihre Lippe und zuletzt auf Tim gefallen waren, geerntet, sodass sie Kelly rasch angrinste: "Das war nicht er…", meinte sie auf Tim deutend, der neben ihr stand und den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, "ich war in New York in eine Geiselnahme verwickelt."

Kelly nickte: "Ja, Eric hat mir davon erzählt. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du verletzt wurdest. Tut mir wirklich leid…"

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann Tim an: "Das wusste ich auch nicht… Horatio hat nichts davon gesagt."

"Ist ja egal. Wir haben es alle überlebt, das ist das Wichtigste."

Eric hatte inzwischen Maeve von Linda geholt und knuddelte sie ab: "Kelly? Darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Zweitfrau Maeve. Maeve Erica Speedle." Er grinste mit Maeve, die Kelly anstrahlte, um die Wette. Kelly strich Maeve über die Backe: "Na du bist ja süß, so was wie dich hätte ich auch gerne einmal."

Eric verdrehte die Augen: "Alles mit der Ruhe, nur nicht hetzen…"

"Ich hetze dich doch nicht. Du musst dich sowieso erst mal bewähren. Dein schlechter Ruf eilt dir voraus…"

Tim warf Eric einen skeptischen Blick zu: "Ach… Und mich fragst du, ob ich mir was vorzuwerfen habe?"

Dies brachte ihm eine Reaktion von Andie ein, die ihren Arm um Tims Taille gelegt hatte, nämlich die, dass sie ihn mit dem Finger unauffällig in die Rippen pickste.

Er sah sie erschrocken an: "Autsch… Womit habe ich das jetzt wieder verdient?"

Andie sah ihn kurz schweigend an und grinste dann: "Such dir was aus…"

Kelly begann zu lachen: "Ich freue mich jedenfalls wirklich, euch endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Eric bereits unterstellt habe, mehrgleisig zu fahren… Er hat immer wieder von Andie geredet… Andie kann so gut kochen, Andie kann dies, Andie macht das… Und dann wollte er mir auch noch einreden, dass Andie seine Cousine ist…"

Andie wurde rot, was das ganze Make Up nicht verdecken konnte: "Aber ich bin wirklich seine Cousine…"

Tim mischte sich ein: "Und sie ist MEINE Süße. Aber gut kochen kann sie, das stimmt!"

"Ist ja schon gut… Meine Kleine, deine Süße, okay. Sind wir uns dann einig?" Erics Blick fiel auf Tims Hände und er registrierte die geschwollenen Fingerknöchel und das Pflaster an Tims Finger: "Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Händen angestellt?"

Tim sah ebenfalls auf seine Hände und überlegte kurz, was er sagen sollte: "Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall…"

Eric grinste schelmisch: "Ach… Hast du deine Pfoten wo hingesteckt, wo du sie nicht haben solltest?" Er sah Andie an, die die Augen verdrehte.

Tim funkelte Eric böse an: "Volldepp… Ich bin ja nicht du…"

Kelly und Andie sahen sich verständnisvoll an und Kelly huschte um Eric herum zu Andie hinüber: "Sind die immer so, wenn die beisammen sind?"

"Sag nicht Volldepp zu mir, du Sack!"

"Die meiste Zeit leider schon…"

"Ich sag Volldepp zu dir, weil du einer bist. Kannst du nie deine blöde Klappe halten?"

"Ich dachte, sie wären beste Freunde?"

"Warum sollte ich? Verstehst du keinen Spaß? Ach, was frag ich eigentlich…"

Andie und Kelly sahen zwischen Tim und Eric hin und her: "Sind sie auch, aber die beiden haben eine Hassliebe… Das ist nicht ernst zu nehmen…"

"Spaß?! Na du bist ein Entertainer… Frage ich dich so etwas vor deiner Freundin?"

"Also sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen?"

"Du weißt genau, dass die Kleine weiß, wie ich das meine…"

"Ja, die beiden brauchen das… Ich höre das schon gar nicht mehr…"

Während Tim und Eric noch herumdiskutierten und gestikulierten, kam Alexx auf das Grüppchen zu. Sie registrierte die beiden Streithähne kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend und umarmte dann Andie. Als sie sie los lies und ansah, schüttelte sie abermals den Kopf: "Süße, du spielst ja alle Farben. Geht's dir gut?"

"Danke, es geht." Alexx´ Kinder Bryan und Janie hatten sich Maeve geschnappt, die Eric kurz auf den Boden gestellt hatte um zu testen, wie gut sie mit Unterstützung schon gehen kann, und waren mit ihr Richtung Kinderzimmer unterwegs: "Andie, wir nehmen Maeve mit, okay?"

Andie nickte: "Ja, okay." Alexx sah ihnen nach: "Aufpassen, die ist noch ein bisschen kleiner als ihr."

Janie, die Maeve an den Händen hielt und ihr so half zu gehen, verdrehte die Augen: "Jaaaaa! Mom, mach dir keine Sorgen..."

Tim grummelte vor sich hin: "Fragt mich auch jemand? Ich bin ja nur der Vater…"

Janie verdrehte die Augen noch mehr: "TIM, wir nehmen Maeve mit, OKAY? Jetzt zufrieden?"

Andie musste lachen: "Das ist praktisch. Bei deinen Kindern braucht man keine Babysitter mehr."

Alexx sah Tim an, der den Kindern skeptisch nachsah: "Hey, schau nicht so skeptisch… Meine Kinder passen schon gut auf deine Tochter auf. Ich habe dir meine Kinder schließlich auch schon mal anvertraut und du hast sie nicht kaputt gemacht, wie ich befürchtet habe."

Andie sah verwundert zwischen Alexx und Tim hin und her: "Was? Tim hat auf deine Kinder aufgepasst? Wann?"

"Timmy, wann war das? Vor fünf Jahren ungefähr, oder?"

"Ja, kommt hin… Sie waren damals nicht wirklich pflegeleicht und den Rest habe ich verdrängt…"

"Ach komm, du hast das schon gut gemacht. Du bist ein richtiger Kindermagnet, wenn sie dich erst mal kennen und wissen, dass du nicht so grummelig bist, wie du immer dreinschaust."

Andie nickte zustimmend: "Stimmt, Ella ist auch ganz vernarrt in dich."

Es hatte inzwischen an der Türe geläutet und Alexx Ehemann Henry hatte Calleigh und Hagen hereingelassen. Calleigh stürmte sofort auf Andie zu und umarmte sie: "Bist du okay? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht…"

Andie nickte und freute sich, dass das Gefühl, dass sie und Calleigh Freundinnen sind, wieder da war, während Tim lächelnd daneben stand. Er hatte registriert, dass Calleigh gemeinsam mit Hagen gekommen war und vermutete, dass das kein Zufall war. Nach den letzten Ereignissen wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Calleigh ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte und er wollte es ihr überlassen, das Thema anzusprechen.

"Wollt ihr euch nicht alle hinsetzen, das ist ja keine Stehparty." Alexx deutete auf die große Couch.

Mittlerweile waren auch Yelina und Ray jr. sowie Frank da und das Haus wurde immer voller, was Alexx gefiel. Je voller, desto lieber war ihr Motto und sie genoss es, alle um sich gescharrt zu haben.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 38: Silvester**

Andie half Alexx gerade dabei, das Essen aus der Küche zu holen und auf dem großen Tisch, der als Buffet herhalten musste, anzurichten und lief zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer hin und her, als Alexx sie in der Küche aufhielt: "Hey, Schätzchen, bleib mal kurz hier." Sie sah sie besorgt an: "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung…" Andie hatte zu rasch genickt und Alexx war sowieso schon den ganzen Abend misstrauisch.

"Ich sehe zwar, dass du lachst, aber deine Augen lachen nicht mit. Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht…"

"Alexx, es ist nichts."

Alexx sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an: "Wer hat dich eigentlich geschlagen? Linda ist nicht verletzt, warum du? Timmy ist auch so zurückhaltend und denkt offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über irgendetwas nach."

Andie wusste, dass Alexx nicht locker lassen würde und seufzte: "Ich war schwanger und habe durch die Aufregung während der Geiselnahme das Baby verloren…"

Als Alexx sah, dass Andie die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, umarmte sie sie rasch: "Ach Süße… Das tut mir so leid…"

Andie sah von Alexx´ Schulter hoch: "Alexx, ich möchte nicht, dass jemand davon weiß."

Alexx seufzte, während sie Andie tröstend über den Rücken streichelte: "Kein Problem, Schätzchen… Dein Geheimnis ist gut bei mir aufgehoben, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Andie nickte und als sie sich wieder ein bisschen gefangen hatte, gingen sie zurück zu den anderen.

Als es schließlich Mitternacht wurde, wurde der Sekt geöffnet und gemeinsam zählten sie den Countdown auf Null. Maeve schlief mittlerweile im Schlafzimmer der Woods und sie hatten sich im Garten versammelt um das Feuerwerk anzuschauen und miteinander auf das neue Jahr anzustoßen.

Nachdem es ein bisschen ruhiger geworden war, stand Tim hinter Andie, die an ihm lehnte und in den Sternenhimmel sah, und hielt sie umarmt. Tim seufzte: "Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Jahr besser wird, als das letzte aufgehört hat."

Andie drehte sich zu Tim um und hielt ihr Glas hoch: "Darauf, dass uns endlich mal ein Jahr lang nichts schlimmes passiert." Tim nickte als er mit Andie anstieß: "Und darauf, dass Maeve ein Geschwisterchen bekommt."

Diesmal seufzte Andie, denn ihr war im Moment nach allem außer nach Sex zumute und daher würde sich die Sache mit dem Geschwisterchen ein bisschen schwierig gestalten.

"Und nächstes Jahr feiern wir Weihnachten überall nur nicht in New York. Wir könnten deine Eltern in Wien besuchen, wenn du möchtest."

Andie nickte: "Mir fehlt meine Familie, ich hätte sie gerne in der Nähe. Und ich fände es schön, wenn deine Eltern nach Miami ziehen würden."

"Du kannst wirklich nicht abstreiten, dass du ein Familienmensch bist, oder? Am liebsten hättest du die ganze Familie schön überschaubar auf einem Fleck…"

Andie verdrehte die Augen: "Du bist genauso ein Familienmensch, du tust nur immer so unnahbar…"

Linda kam auf sie zu und legte ihren Arm um Tims Hüfte. Sie sah fragend zu ihm hoch: "Kommst du dann? Sonst ist sein Geburtstag wieder vorbei."

"Bin schon unterwegs." Tim sah Andie fragend an: "Kommst du auch mit?"

Andie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich zwei macht das schon. Ich sehe mir das als Unbeteiligte an. Aber ich gehe mit euch hinein."

Ein paar Minuten später kamen Linda und Tim aus der Küche. Im Wohnzimmer hatte Alexx gerade das Licht abgedreht und die Gäste, die nicht Bescheid wussten, sahen sich fragend um. Ben hatte eine Vorahnung und wurde rot, als Linda die mit Kerzen bestückte Schokotorte in seine Richtung trug und die Gäste "Happy Birthday" zu singen begannen.

Als Ben die Kerzen ausgeblasen hatte, war Tim nach Linda der erste, der ihm gratulierte. Tim umarmte Ben: "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem 20sten, Bruderherz."

Er hielt ihm ein größeres Kuvert hin und Ben verdrehte die Augen: "Wir haben doch ausgemacht, dass wir uns nichts schenken, oder?"

"Halt einfach die Klappe und mach es auf, bevor ich es mir anders überlege…"

Ben öffnete das Kuvert und zog den Inhalt heraus. Ungläubig sah er Tim an: "Ich darf wirklich?"

Tim nickte und fügte dann leise hinzu: "Aber ich fahre mit dem Wagen hinterher."

Die anderen Gäste waren neugierig geworden und forderten Ben lautstark auf, sein Geschenk herzuzeigen. Auch Andie wusste nicht, was Tim Ben schenken wollte.

Ben hielt ein Foto in die Höhe. Als die Gäste gelesen hatten, was auf den Bild stand, brach Gelächter aus.

Alexx sah Tim ungläubig an: "Na das muss dich ja Überwindung gekostet haben…"

Tim seufzte und sah dann Ben an: "Ich will dir damit zeigen, wie viel du mir als Bruder wert bist und, dass ich dir vertraue." Die beiden umarmten sich und Andie stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie freute sich, dass Ben und Tim offensichtlich die Vergangenheit ruhen ließen und sich wie Brüder benahmen. Aber sie war nicht die Einzige, denn neben ihr räusperten sich Calleigh und Alexx und Andie bemerkte, dass auch sie feuchte Augen hatten.

Linda, die bis jetzt neben Ben gestanden war und deshalb nicht gesehen hatte, worum es eigentlich ging, nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand und sah es sich an. Es war ein Foto von Tims Ducati und darauf stand "Gutschein für eine Fahrt alleine mit meinem Heiligtum". Sie musste lachen, denn sie wusste, dass Tim niemanden außer Andie mit seinem Bike mitfahren und schon gar niemanden alleine fahren lies.

Eric stand mittlerweile neben Tim: "Ist dir eigentlich schon einmal aufgefallen, dass ich dich seit mehreren Jahren nerve, weil ich einmal mit dem Ding fahren will?!"

Tim runzelte die Stirn: "Sag nicht "Ding" zu meinem Baby. Das ist genau der Grund, warum DU nicht damit fahren darfst…"

Auch Linda mischte sich jetzt ein und sah Tim ernst an: "Ich nerve dich seit einem halben Jahr, dass ich mit dir mitfahren möchte und du lässt mich einfach nicht! Und Ben lässt du so einfach alleine fahren?! Hast du eigentlich etwas mitzureden, wenn ich einfach dann aufsteige, wenn Ben fährt?"

Tim schüttelte sofort den Kopf: "Bei Ben lasse ich dich sicher nicht aufsteigen… Du darfst mal mit mir mitfahren, okay?"

Linda grinste zufrieden.

Während Ben die Torte anschnitt und verteilte, ging Tim zu Andie hinüber. Andie lächelte ihn an: "Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist du krank?"

Tim lies deprimiert den Kopf und die Arme hängen: "Ich habe einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht…"

Sie zog Tim lachend an sich und er legte seine Stirn auf ihre Schulter: "Ich weiß, dass er mir mein Baby zu Schrott fahren wird… ich weiß das einfach… mein Baby ist so gut wie tot…"

"Ach komm… Du bist ja dabei und er wird das schon machen.", sie strich ihm über den Kopf und den Rücken, "Du machst dir einfach zu viele Sorgen… Wenn du mich mit deinem Baby fahren lassen würdest, könntest du dir wirklich sicher sein, dass ich es zu Schrott fahre."

Tim murmelte in ihre Schulter: "Du bist meine Frau, dir würde ich es sogar verzeihen, wenn du mein Baby verschrottest… Aber du willst ja gar nicht damit fahren."

"Ja klar… Genau deshalb kannst du jetzt auch leicht sagen, dass du es mir verzeihen würdest. Weil du genau weißt, dass das nie im Leben der Fall sein wird…"

Tim hob seinen Kopf von Andies Schulter und setzte einen schmollenden Blick auf: "Musst du mich immer durchschauen?"

ENDE


End file.
